


Alone together

by TonysHelmet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other, Protective Steve, Slow Burn, awful marriage life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonysHelmet/pseuds/TonysHelmet
Summary: Tony que siempre había estado por encima de los demás jamás conoció otra cosa más que las alturas, nunca se imaginó que la caída sería dura y difícil, pero ahí abajo en medio de todo lo demás estaba alguien dispuesto a atraparlo.





	1. Oh where do we begin?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola queridos amigos! Tenía tiempo que quería escribir un poco de drama y Mpreg. Quiero aclarar que no es un omega verse como tal, no se me da el estar usando las palabras "alfa", "beta" y "omega" de igual forma no sé mucho de ese mundo y no tengo una beta o amigos con los cuales hablar de esto así libremente ; n ; *sad beep* Peeero realmente tengo muchas ganas de escribir un poquito con esta trama así que opiniones, tomatazos y demás son muy bien recibidos.
> 
> Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos creadores yo solo los tomé prestados.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos después! ヽ(‘∀`○)ﾉ

Tony había tenido muchos momentos felices en su vida pero ninguno podía igualar al más reciente.

El muchacho había nacido en cuna de oro, literal. Y a sus dos años de edad ya figuraba entre los futuros más prometedores del planeta, pues su padre era el dueño de una de las franquicias más importantes en el mercado económico, “ _Industrias Stark”._

Creció rodeado de lujos y halagos por doquier, si quería algo, inmediatamente se lo traían a sus pies y si no existía lo inventaban, Tony siempre se salía con la suya. Su madre se encargó de decirle todos estaba su disposición y su padre le recordaba todos los días que una parte del mundo era suyo. Así que día con día su ego creció y no veía a su alrededor como los demás lo hacían, si no con ojos de Stark.

Tony nunca se consideró perfecto, pero se encargó que el mundo lo viera de esa manera y que solos extendieran los rumores de su inigualable existencia. A sus once años sus hazañas llenaban el periódico matutino de la ciudad de Manhattan, a sus quince las revistas importantes se peleaban por si quiera tener una página con algunas palabras del joven filántropo y millonario y a sus dieciocho los programas de chismes corrían la voz de su magistral e impecable vida y al menos dos veces al año era protagonista de un nuevo escándalo. Sin duda alguna Tony estaba haciendo historia, se prometió a sí mismo que después de que muriera, cada persona en el globo conocería su nombre y se hablaría de su persona incluso más que la de su propio padre.

Había acompañado a su padre a una ceremonia de inauguración de un banco suizo en el corazón de Nueva York. Todas las figuras económicas y políticas más importantes de la nación se encontraban ahí, así que era de esperarse que la seguridad fuera enorme. Muchos guardias estaban divididos por toda la sala principal, en las puertas, cerca de las mesas, en los balcones y sospechaba que afuera la vigilancia era aún más fuerte. Varios rumoreaban que el mismísimo presidente llegaría en cualquier momento pero Tony pensó que esa gente era estúpida, la simple presencia de Howard Stark era la causante de tanto revuelo, la mayoría de los agentes eran parte de la compañía privada de seguridad de Industrias Stark.

El nuevo banquero en la ciudad se llamaba Gustav Svennson, un hombre originario de Suiza que con solo treinta y dos años de edad ya representaba un rival digno de los Stark en el mundo de los billetes y las barras de oro. Media alrededor de un metro ochenta, sus ojos eran de un gris penetrante que realzaban los rasgos severos de su cara y su cabellera dorada perfectamente recortada rozaba al color plateado bajo los destellos de las luces, en pocas palabras el hombre era un adonis. No es que Tony se hubiese pasado la velada observándolo, si no que el contrario no dejaba de lanzarle sonrisas pequeños coqueteos a pesar de que estaban separados por varios pares de sillas.

Estaba perdido en su juego de miradas que no sintió cuando su padre se llegó a sentar a su lado y como respuesta Tony había saltado levemente de su silla.

— ¡Padre! — el castaño dijo con asombro mientras Howard terminaba con la bebida de su vaso, por lo que Tony podía llegar a oler el contenido era whiskey, como siempre.

—Haz estado ocupado muchacho. — Howard dijo y un rubor se avivó en las mejillas su hijo. —Buen trabajo. — El viejo Stark lo felicitó y el Stark más joven se vio perdido.

— ¿En serio? — replicó el chiquillo. Howard chasqueó sus dedos y de inmediato un camarero le cambió el vaso vació por uno lleno, ni siquiera preguntó que bebida deseaba, todo el mundo sabía que al viejo Stark solo tomaba whiskey en las fiestas.

—Por su puesto hijo mío, ese que ves allá... — Howard hizo una pausa para beber mientras meneaba su cabeza en dirección a su socio.  —…será tu futuro esposo antes de que termine la velada. — Su padre esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y Tony no pudo contener su mirada, de inmediato clavó los ojos en su _“aún-no-prometido”,_ el contrario estaba conversando con uno de sus acompañantes, las palabras de su padre valían oro o al menos así decía todo el mundo, así que si Howard Stark le estaba diciendo que frente a sus ojos estaba su futuro esposo, entonces le creía.

**.**

Había estado nervioso la última hora, apenas y había picado la comida de su plato pero tampoco había bebido mucho, no quería estar ebrio a la hora de que se anunciara su compromiso. Estaba feliz pero también desconcertado, no sabía muchas cosas acerca de Gustav solo que era el socio principal de su padre, que algunas veces frecuentaba su recinto de verano en los Hamptons y que la música clásica era su favorita (y solo lo sabía gracias a una página de chismes que encontró buscando en google).

Su padre iba a casarlo con un desconocido y eso en cierta manera lo aterraba. Pero no era momento de echarse atrás ¿qué podía decir de todas maneras? ¿negarse al gran Howard Stark? Eso nunca pasaría, ni en sus sueños más salvajes se imaginaba que llegaría el día en el que le diría que “ _no”_ a su progenitor.

Tony trató de sacarse esas ideas de su cabeza y bebió un trago de la copa que estaba llena de agua mineral y un toque sabor a naranja. En esos momentos deseaba un poco de vino pero se contuvo y sin más se acabó todo el contenido del recipiente de vidrio de un solo tirón.

Por un segundo trató de imaginarse como sería el anuncio de su compromiso, Howard pediría silencio en el salón y todos le prestarían atención como siempre, entonces hablaría y les diría a los presentes que su único hijo y heredero contraería matrimonio con su socio mayoritario siendo así la unión de dos grandes emporios. Él siempre supo que se iba a casar con alguien importante y de su talla, que tendría un hijo y ese niño sería el dueño de medio mundo pero en su burbuja de sueños todo aquello aún le pintaba muy lejos, o al menos ese era el plan hasta que su padre dispuso lo contrario, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

Sintió un toque en su hombro que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sin mirar atrás extendió la copa vacía. —Lo mismo, pero en vez de naranja que sea limón. — dijo Tony mientras apoyaba su rostro en el brazo que tenía sobre la mesa. Pero cayó en cuanta de que no se llevaron su copa si no que un carraspeo provino de la persona que estaba atrás de él. Con pesadez se giró y trató de tener una mirada severa para el individuo que osaba desobedecer su orden.

—Siento molestarlo joven Stark, su padre requiere su presencia en la sala de conferencias del recinto. — Tony trató de lucir enojado pero no pudo, el capitán de la seguridad privada estaba ahí en persona con un recado de su padre, así que solo suspiró y se levantó de su silla casi arrastrando el alma con el esfuerzo, ni siquiera se molestó en sonreírle o darle las gracias al contrario o entablar algún tipo de charla, no es como si fuera necesario de todas maneras.

Poco a poco se fue dejando atrás el sonido de la leve música y las voces de la gente para adentrarse a las grandes escaleras que lo llevaban a un piso más abajo en el edificio. No iba solo, el capitán lo estaba siguiendo por detrás manteniendo su distancia pero escoltándolo a la vez.

Usualmente Howard cambiaba de capitán de su seguridad privada de la misma manera en la que compraba acciones, pero este último llevaba tres años al servicio de la familia Stark, su nombre era Steven Grant Rogers que por alguna razón tenía el beneplácito de su madre y siempre estaba a un lado de su padre a donde quiera que este se moviera. Al parecer había ofrecido un excelente servicio para seguir en el mismo puesto después de varios años. Se dio cuenta que no había conversado nunca con él, más que nada porque Tony no había estado inmiscuido en los asuntos de Howard hasta hacía apenas dos meses atrás.

Tony se detuvo frente a la doble puerta de madera y esperó a que Steven le abriera pero no pasó nada. Frunció el ceño y se giró para dedicarle un gesto de fastidio mientras se cruzaba los brazos. —Me temo que no se abrirá sola grandulón. — el millonario dijo esperando a que el contrario le hiciera caso pero no pasó nada, de nuevo el capitán estaba de pie sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

— ¿La puerta es muy dura para usted? — Tony casi se atragantaba al escuchar esa falta de respeto a su persona pero antes de que pudiera renegar estas se abrieron desde adentro, otro del personal de su padre apareció y le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Steven. Le tomó un segundo asimilar que la segunda persona era una mujer que no había visto ni siquiera de reojo anteriormente, pero después indagaría un poco más, ese no era el momento, así que sin retrasarse un momento más se adentró en la sala.

Para la sorpresa de Tony, Gustav estaba sentado junto a Howard en un enorme sillón de cuero negro y conversaban alegremente mientras una camarera les rellenaba los vasos cada que estos se vaciaban.

— ¡Tony! Ven aquí muchacho. — Howard ordenó y el más joven de los Stark acató la orden. A sus espaldas escuchó que las puertas se cerraban y los pasos de los dos guardias acomodándose cada uno en un extremo de la sala. A decir verdad el cuarto no era muy amplio, contaba con una mesa larga rectangular que tenía doce sillas alrededor, una barra de bebidas y varios muebles de cuero negro que hacían juego con la alfombra negra en el piso. Estaba bastante iluminado y no había más que una ventana a lo largo que mostraba edificios tan altos como en el que estaban y la ciudad nocturna bañada en luces brillantes por donde quiera que mirara.

—Gustav Svennson, mi hijo Anthony Edward Stark. — Su padre mencionó con cierto atisbo de orgullo y mecánicamente Tony extendió su mano la cual el contrario tomó con firmeza.

—Mucho gusto Anthony, tu padre me ha hablado de ti. — Gustav le dedicó una sonrisa tan radiante y Tony se deshizo por dentro, pero no iba a permitir que su nerviosismo se presentara en ese momento. A pesar de que una hora antes se habían estado lanzando miradas, no evitaba pensar en lo muy apuesto que se veía de cerca.

—El gusto es mío, puedes decirme Tony. — el joven se sentó en el mueble a un lado de su padre que se interponía entre Gustav y él. El suizo asintió y fijó su mirada en Howard olvidándose de la presencia del chico Stark.

— ¿Entonces el trato está cerrado? — Gustav preguntó y Howard asintió.

—La boda será en dos semanas en Long Island y la noticia será anunciada mañana en el _New York Times_ — El viejo Stark dijo y Gustav lo miró por un segundo.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? — Su prometido mencionó y el corazón de Tony se aceleró ante tal pregunta, no se había puesto a pensar en eso, tenía veintidós pero el contrario le llevaba casi una década y no sabía sí eso era bueno o no. Usualmente la gente de su estatus se casaba apenas llegando a la mayoría de edad y Tony ya tenía un año más que eso, era algo normal o al menos así lo veía. Aun si tuvo ganas de protestar, se calló y dejó que su padre arreglara todo eso.

—Tiene veintidós pero es un chico sano, estoy seguro que está en perfectas condiciones para darme un sin fin de nietos. — Su padre esbozó una sonrisa forzada y la pequeña tensión del momento pareció desvanecerse.

—Muy bien, entonces el trato está cerrado. — Gustav se levantó de su asiento para asombro de Tony y Howard imitó el gesto. —Estaremos en contacto para arreglar el asunto y el acuerdo prenupcial. — Su padre le estiró la mano y Svennson la tomó en un agarre firme.

—Siempre es un placer hacer negocios Gustav. — dijo Howard.

Tony estaba aturdido y confundido, sobre todo porque nada de lo que su mente había construido momentos atrás se estaba cumpliendo. El acuerdo de su matrimonio había ocurrido como si de un par de acciones se trataran, ni siquiera se le había pedido la opinión en el asunto y mucho menos había podido fanfarronear enfrente de todos aquel “logro”.

—Nos vemos pronto Tony. — Gustav tomó desprevenido a Tony quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos de descontento. Trató de disimular algo de felicidad en su rostro y extendió su mano pero en vez de recibir un apretón en esta, se topó con un beso cortés de parte del suizo.

—Hasta pronto…— fue lo único que el chico pudo decir como despedida mientras en su rostro las mejillas se le coloreaban de un ligero tono rosa. Cuando vio marchar a Gustav soltó un suspiro y trató de convencerse a sí mismo que la mañana siguiente sería una delicia el despertar con su rostro en cada pantalla de Norte América con el anuncio de su boda. Después de todo, sería el espectáculo del siglo.

Tony sintió un par de palmaditas en su hombro. — ¿No te lo prometí? — el más joven de los Stark se giró para ver directamente a su padre. —Yo nunca miento. — Howard sonrió pero algo dentro de Tony le dijo que no era de felicidad, si no de satisfacción por haber obtenido algo.

_“¿En qué me he metido?”_ Pensó y por un momento se sintió miserable.

**.**

No vio a su padre en lo que quedaba de la fiesta, ni en la sala de juntas ni en algún lugar sentado platicando con sus otros socios, Howard había desaparecido. Y no es que le asombrara no verlo por ningún lugar, si no el hecho de que el capitán de la guardia lo estuviera siguiendo a donde quiera que Tony ponía un pie. Le preguntó si su padre lo había enviado a cuidarlo y lo único que recibió fue un simple _“si”._ Howard que siempre se llevaba consigo a su guardaespaldas ahora se lo daba como cuando se hartaba de algún auto y se lo regalaba a su hijo.

Tony vio su teléfono un par de veces tratando de animarse en llamar a alguno de sus amigos, tal vez a Janet o a Natasha, Bruce o Rhodey hasta incluso Clint pero descartaba la idea al segundo de que lo pensaba. Quería contarles que se iba a casar y sabía que sus amigos se iban a ir de espaldas cuando les dijera quien era su prometido pero también tenía miedo de que alguno abriera la boca y arruinara la sorpresa para el _New York Times._

Se puso de pie y como invocado Steven salió de entre la gente dispuesto a seguirlo como lo había hecho durante toda la noche. Tony soltó un suspiro pesado. —No necesitas seguirme, voy al baño. — Se giró para quedar frente a frente con su nuevo guardia que hasta ese entonces no se había fijado de lo alto que era, incluso más que Gustav. Su cabello color oro brillaba aún si no había luz y sus ojos color azul eran de un color muy bonito, le recordaban al mar. Iba vestido con el uniforme de tres piezas color negro de los guardias _Stark_ pero a diferencia de los demás en su hombro tenía un par de estrellas bordadas con hilo dorado que lo identificaban como el capitán.

De una de sus orejas colgaba el cable del comunicador que se unía con el radio colgado en el cinturón que estaba alrededor de su cadera junto a una pistola de calibre alto que le ocasionó un leve escalofrió con solo mirarla. Podría haber pensado que era apuesto si no fuera por el semblante sumamente serio que le ofrecía. El capitán no reía, ni mucho menos sonreía, se limitaba a contestar sus preguntas con gestos oscos y monótonos que a Tony en particular comenzaba a aburrirle. Se dio por vencido al querer estar solo un rato, sabía que no se iba a deshacer de Steven por más que quisiera pero se limitó a ignorarlo.

Sus pies lo arrastraron hasta una alcoba en el exterior que se encontraba casi vacía a excepción de un par de personas que estaban fumando. Tony cerró sus ojos y dejó que el aire de Manhattan acariciara su rostro, refrescara su mente y se llevara sus dudas. Esa había sido una de las noches más extrañas de su vida y también una montaña rusa de emociones.

En dos semanas se uniría a Gustav Svennson, estaría dentro de las personas más poderosas del mundo y muy posiblemente el siguiente año traería al mundo a un pequeño que sería su heredero, un digno Stark y un impecable Svennson, nada podía salir mal. Pero entonces… ¿por qué sentía miedo?

Tony meneó su cabeza y ahí en medio de la gran ciudad junto a su guardaespaldas amargado se convenció de que todo saldría bien, Howard Stark lo había prometido y hasta donde había llegado a comprobar, su padre jamás mentía…

**.**

 


	2. What You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les juro y les perjuro que traté de que el capítulo me quedara corto pero fallé en el intento ; n ; los otros serán más cortos, necesitaba dejar zanjado el tema de la boda y la verdad me estoy divirtiendo al escribir. Espero sea de su agrado y sé que hay cabos sueltos pero eso se resolverá en las siguientes actualizaciones, no desesperen. Muchísimas gracias por sus kudos, comentarios y follows, me hacen muy feliz. Como siempre sus respectivos créditos a Marvel, yo sólo tomé prestados sus personajes. (oﾟ▽ﾟ)o

**_._ **

 

_“In a few weeks I will get time_ _  
To realize it's right before my eyes”_

 

**.**

Los días se habían pasado volando entre los preparativos de la boda y las sin fin de firmas que tenía que poner en los papeles del contrato prenupcial. A Tony no se le dio la oportunidad de opinar ni decir algo en el proceso, su padre y sus abogados se habían encargado que todas las clausulas fueran de beneficio para las dos partes y que no salieran perdiendo. Una de las que más le llamó la atención fue la que establecía que si en un plazo de dos años no había un hijo de por medio, Tony sería libre y una indemnización de veinticinco millones de dólares y varias acciones importantes así como propiedades de la casa Stark pasarían a manos del emporio de Svennson. En cambio sí un hijo de ambos nacía en ese periodo la anterior clausula se anulaba y de inmediato la mitad de cada empresa se pondría a nombre del infante.

Tony firmó y firmó hasta que los nudillos de sus manos le dolieron. Eran demasiadas cosas y ningún cabo podía quedar suelto pero no le importó, podría ver a Gustav y guardaba la esperanza de que pudieran pasar un rato juntos, tan si quiera un par de horas. Se moría de ganas por preguntarle sobre su vida y conocerlo aún mejor, ir a cenar, que las cámaras los vieran juntos y al día siguiente adornar las portadas de los periódicos y los programas de chismes matutinos. Pero todos sus planes se fueron al trasto cuando Gustav terminó de firmar sus respectivos papeles y se fue sin siquiera decirle adiós, no se permitió a si mismo sentirse triste, entendía que su prometido era un hombre ocupado y que fue estúpido pensar que podía gastar algo de su preciado tiempo.

 

**.**

 

Faltaban sietes días para el gran día, la primavera estaba casi en su ocaso pero el clima de Mayo era perfecto. La fiesta sería en el condado de Nassau en Long Island un viernes por la noche en una de las casas de verano que su padre tenía ahí. El lugar era amplio para al menos albergar quinientos residentes pero por lo que vio en la lista que su madre preparó, los invitados no rebasaban las trescientas personas. Al principio a María no le había hecho gracia el anuncio de su boda pero después de un día meditándolo le dijo que era lo ideal y lo abrazó para luego darle un apretón de mejillas y un beso en la frente para después colgarse a hablar con sus amigas sobre lo afortunada que era de que su hijo hubiese pescado una “trucha gorda”.

Como lo había previsto, sus amigos casi se infartaron con la noticia, tanto que los cinco fueron a verlo a su mansión para preguntarle que si estaba en sus cinco sentidos o Gustav lo había atrapado ebrio. Janet Van Dyne fue la primera en echársele encima y abrazarlo como si esa fuera la última vez que lo vería, le hizo jurar que ella se encargaría de los trajes de ambos novios y como siempre, Tony no fue capaz de negarle nada.

Por otro lado Natasha y Clint lo habían mirado con una cara de enorme pena. La mayor de los Romanoff simplemente había negado con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y su hermano menor había estallado en un discurso sobre las parrandas que Tony se iba a perder porque ya iba a estar casado. Por un momento el joven millonario se aterró, porque su estilo de vida jamás fue el de niño bueno que se quedaba en casa, a Tony le gustaba la vida y sentirse libre, que el mundo lo admirara y de alguna manera envidiaran la forma en que se desenvolvía.

Estuvo a punto de gritar y salir corriendo para tirarse a los pies de su padre y rogarle que atrasara la boda un poco más porque aún le faltaban muchas por hacer pero Bruce y su Rhodey lo hicieron entrar en razón diciéndole que las cosas no tenían por qué ser así, seguramente su esposo no era un viejo quejoso y que como ambos se podían dar el lujo de cumplir sus caprichos, los dos la pasarían muy bien (aunque para asegurarse, los seis se dieron a la tarea de buscar información en las redes sociales del futuro esposo de Tony, solo por si las dudas).

Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón, Gustav era joven aún y una de las personas más influyentes en la industria, Tony se imaginó a su futuro esposo cumpliéndole cada capricho que él quisiera y sonrió triunfante. Sus amigos lo animaron hasta que Clint comenzó a pedir sugerencias del lugar al que irían para su despedida de soltero, naturalmente todos se le unieron y Tony se sintió nuevamente como lo que era, un orgulloso Stark que estaba por encima de las personas ordinarias.

 

**.**

Su madre había echado la casa por la ventana. Las invitaciones eran de un odioso color crema que contrastaban con las letras azul índigo, Tony ni siquiera se molestó en echarles un vistazo, de todas formas fuera lo que tuvieran dentro no lo podía cambiar así que confió plenamente en su progenitora. Había dejado de verla en esa última semana, pues se había ido a la residencia de Long Island para comenzar a decorarla, una semana era un tiempo muy corto pero las florerías y diseñadores especializados en bodas se desvivían por cumplir las palabras de la señora Stark al pie de la letra.

Por su parte Tony disfrutaba de sus últimos días de soltería en Nueva York, los planes de salir con sus amigos una vez más fueron derrumbados por su padre quién le advirtió que a partir de ese momento Anthony Edward Stark debía mantenerse fuera del foco de la prensa. Se iba a casar y ahora debía comportarse a la altura y con madurez, no es que fuera muy fácil para un chico de veintidós años pero una vez más Tony no iba a desafiar a su padre ni tampoco alentar su ira. Les dijo a sus amigos que tal vez después de que pasara la ceremonia tendrían tiempo para convivir como antes.

Pero luego el peso de sus responsabilidades le cayó sobre los hombros, porque su más grande deber era darle a Gustav un heredero. Era cierto que iba a tener a su lado toda la ayuda que requiriera. Enfermeras, niñeras, personas especializadas en el asunto de la crianza justamente como él mismo había crecido rodeado de todos ellos pero se preguntó si eso era suficiente. No es que María jamás hubiese estado al pendiente de él, pero a decir verdad y si sus recuerdos no le fallaban, ella no había estado presente en la mayor parte de su vida y su padre, bueno… ese era otro caso.

Tony trató de no pensar en eso aún, necesitaba disfrutar de su pequeña libertad un poco más antes de caminar al altar y atarse para siempre. Tampoco era como si no lo deseara, simplemente en su mente aún no podía asimilar la idea.

 

**.**

 

La noche en la torre Stark era calmada, su padre se encontraba en Alemania con Gustav y su madre seguía sumida en todos los preparativos de la boda así que no esperaba verla en un largo tiempo, tal vez hasta que llegara el gran día.

Tony sabía que Steven estaba por algún lado de la torre al tanto de todos sus movimientos. Howard lo había dejado como seguro de que su hijo no se metiera en problemas mientras él estaba ausente, era extraño sentirse observado. Estaba acostumbrado a las cámaras y a los paparazzi pero porque siempre sabía que ellos estaban ahí, con su guardaespaldas era diferente. Lo había comprobado un par de horas atrás, Tony creyó que lo podía agarrar desprevenido a la hora de la comida. Se había vestido de una manera sencilla, pantalones deportivos, una sudadera que hacía juego con su gorra azul y sus lentes oscuros, tenía ganas de salir a caminar un rato y podía aprovechar que los trabajadores de la torre Stark estaban revoloteando por todos lados. Tony se escabulló por el ascensor privado que lo llevó hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo en donde estaban la mayoría de los coches de Howard, con cuidado eligió el menos vistoso y el que tenía el botón de encendido automático al lado del volante y como no tenía la llave rompió el seguro con mucha cautela de no activar la alarma, para Tony todo ese proceso era pan comido después de haberlo hecho un sinfín de veces cuando era un adolescente. Pero en el momento que trató de encenderlo un molestoso ruido inundó sus oídos.

_“toc, toc”_

Se escuchó a un lado suyo y al momento que volteó el imponente guardia estaba ahí, no lo sintió llegar ni mucho menos se dio cuenta cuando aquel comenzó a seguirlo, pero lo cierto era que Steven estaba atento de todos sus movimientos, cosa que lo hizo estremecerse.

—Tal vez quieras bajar de ahí. — Steven le dijo mientras se recargaba sobre el carro y asomaba la cabeza por la ventana, su voz se escuchaba gracias a que el vidrio no estaba completamente arriba, pero solo un pedacito de espacio era suficiente para escuchar la potente voz del guardia, aunque aún los separaba el vidrio así que eso le dio un poco de valor al chico Stark.

— ¿Y si me rehúso? — Tony le contestó desafiante y Steve sonrió. Levemente pero lo hizo, era la primera vez que lo veía hacer eso.

—No me obligues a bajarte de ahí, chico. — El castaño frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, ahí estaba otra vez aquel tono insolente de parte del guardia que a Tony no le gustaba ni un pelo.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme “chico”? — Tony movió sus dedos haciendo énfasis en la palabra “chico”, Steven era un empleado (sí, tal vez el empleado favorito de su padre, pero al final de cuentas, empleado) al servicio de los Stark y él era un Stark, no iba a permitir semejante insolencia.

—Al parecer tu niñera, baja de ahí, no me hagas llamar a la seguridad de la torre para que te saquen y armen todo un escándalo, chico ¿O prefieres que te cargue por todo el edificio hasta tu piso? — Esta vez Steven ocupó un tono serio que hizo que Tony se replanteara su arranque de rebeldía.

—Sólo quiero dar una vuelta ¿tengo prohibido salir? — El chico Stark se hizo el inocente pero para su desgracia, Steven no le creyó.

—En las especificas palabras de tu padre, sí. — Steven le dedicó una mirada severa, a leguas se le veía la poca paciencia que tenía y Tony estaba disfrutando eso. Era obvio que no iba a poder salirse con la suya pero de perdido haría renegar a su guardia un poco más.

—Puedes llamar a seguridad, pero para ser honestos ¿Qué tú no eres el capitán aquí? — Tony le sonrió de manera altanera pero pocos segundos después se arrepintió. Escuchó como el seguro de las cuatro puertas del coche dejaban de protegerlo y seguido de eso un guardia ligeramente molesto estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

—Voy a contar hasta tres…— Tony se aferró al volante y le echó un vistazo a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, vio el botón que arrancaba el motor y pensó que podía prender el coche antes de que Steven lo agarrar pero no podría mantenerlo en su control sin que el guardia lo hiciera a un lado.

—Uno…— Steven empezó la cuenta regresiva y Tony se debatía entre si hacer su inocentada o darse por vencido.

—Dos…— Miró al guardia por una última vez.

—Tres. — Al carajo todo. En el instante que el guardia terminó su cuenta regresiva una de las manos de Tony se deslizó al botón y lo presionó, el motor arrancó y de un momento a otro tuvo a Steven encima de él tratando de tener control del volante y apagar la máquina. En el jaloneo Tony pisó el acelerador y la catástrofe ocurrió.

En un santiamén el automóvil se les fue de las manos aún si Steven trató de detenerlo o por lo menos darle un rumbo decente. El estacionamiento era amplio pero el espacio entre carros era muy poco, casi se estampan con la sólida pared que tenían enfrente pero el guardia logró darle la vuelta al volante y en vez del concreto, se estrellaron contra uno de los carros del costado y a su vez este empujó un par de carros más y una a una las alarmas de los más de cincuenta coches comenzaron a sonar en unísono.

Tony estaba desorientado y trataba de recuperar el aire que se le había ido de los pulmones. El sonido y la falta de oxígeno no le permitieron darse cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba. Cuando el sentido le regresó segundos después se dio cuenta que estaba entre los brazos del guardia y se alarmó.

Steven sabía que no iba a poder detener el carro así que decidió abalanzarse hacia Tony e interponerse entre el volante y él como si de una bolsa de aire se tratara y con sus brazos aferrarse a la silla como cinturón de seguridad. El chico Stark se removió del agarre y Steven lo soltó.

— ¡Steven! — Tony comenzó a moverlo para ver si aquel le contestaba, enojado, con ganas de estrangularlo o como fuera pero con todas sus fuerzas deseó que el guardia le regresara las palabras.

—Shh…— Steven siseó y el Stark más joven estalló en carcajadas, aliviado y extasiado por la adrenalina del momento, se moría por contarle a sus amigos lo que había pasado. El guardia lo miró directo a los a los ojos (por un segundo pensó que también directo al alma), y Tony experimentó pánico pero el sentimiento se desvaneció cuando su guardaespaldas se unió a las risas, por primera vez desde que lo conocía ambos parecían llevarse bien.

Entre el sonido insoportable, los leves golpes de ambos, los varios carros dañados y el personal que comenzaba a llegar Tony se dio cuenta que tal vez, solo tal vez dentro de la faceta seria y poco amigable de su guardaespaldas se encontraba un hombre suave y carismático.

 

**.**

 

Pero al parecer se equivocó. A pesar de no haber recibido golpes mayores, los daños si habían sido algo alarmantes. No es que Howard Stark no se pudiera encargar de eso con solo chasquear sus dedos, si no que Tony no se imaginaba la reprimenda que le esperaba cuando su padre regresara, sobre todo porque Steven sí se había lastimado. Un vidrio del parabrisas destrozado le había hecho un corte en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Hasta ese momento Tony cayó en cuenta de que no haber sido por él y su tonta idea, su estúpido guardia seguiría en perfecto estado y que decir de los coches, el que se había estrellado era demasiado sencillo pero los otros pertenecían a colecciones exclusivas, Tony presentía que su papá dejaría de cumplirle sus gustos por un muy buen largo tiempo.

Steven lo había encerrado en el pent-house de la torre y dio órdenes estrictas de que no se le permitirá la salida. Sólo la servidumbre del complejo y demás guardias podían entrar y salir, Tony pensó que se volvería loco en poco tiempo por el encierro, pero todo cambió cuando el capitán le permitió recibir visitas, lo agradeció mentalmente, ni de chiste pensaba en decírselo con palabras.

Bruce fue el primero que llegó, más que nada para checarlo. Su amigo era doctor y no es que quisiera presumir pero siempre lo presentaba como _“uno de los mejores del mundo”_ , Bruce Banner lo negaba pero no existía poder alguno que le callara la boca al chico Stark y cuando él decía algo a los cuatro vientos, entonces se hacía realidad porque todos siempre le cumplían sus deseos.

—Estas completamente bien ¿te duele algo? — Bruce dijo a la par que guardaba en su maleta las cosas que había utilizado para checar a su amigo.

—No, sólo aquí. — Tony señaló su estómago. —Pero es porque el bruto de Steven se me echó encima ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Nos íbamos a estrellar y se me tiró encima! Me sacó todo el aire…— se quejó.

—Jarvis me dijo que tu guardia tenía una herida ¿Es grave? — Tony se sintió ofendido porque Bruce ignoró su queja y porque su mayordomo le pasaba chismes a su amigo que él mismo quería contarle.

—No… solo un tonto corte. — Dijo Tony con un pequeño bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Hmm… ¿Te das cuenta que ese hombre fue tu escudo? — Bruce le dijo y el Stark tardó en carburar la información. —Sí Steven no hubiese estado encima de ti muy probablemente el corte lo tendrías tú y tomando en cuenta lo fuerte del choque y que eres más débil que tu guardia tal vez te hubieses roto un par de costillas al darte de lleno contra el volante. — Bruce lo miró y se impresionó al ver a Tony tan confundido, típico de su amigo.

—Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que Steven se lastimó por mí? — Tony dejó caer sus manos.

— ¿Eso es obvio no? Es tu guardaespaldas, si es necesario se interpondrá entre una bala y tú, es su trabajo Tony. — Bruce se lo dijo como si se tratara de algo normal y  Tony se le erizó la espalda al imaginarse tan horrible escenario. El chico Stark jamás había tenido un guardaespaldas como Steven, pensaba que eso era para hombres importantes como su padre o como Gustav, no para él. Pero entonces eso se significaba que ahora su vida podía estar en peligro y por eso Howard le había dado al hombre más experimentado de toda la seguridad privada.

— ¿Sí me retracto de todo este circo crees que mi padre me perdone alguna vez? — Tony dijo a manera de broma pero Bruce sabía que una parte de su amigo lo decía muy enserio.

Bruce no alcanzó a contestarle porque se vieron interrumpidos.

— ¡Tooooony! — una vocecita proveniente del elevador que recién abría sus puertas llamó la atención de los dos hombres, Tony sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo Janet lo tacleó dejándolo sin aire una vez más.

 

**.**

 

El gran día llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La tranquila Long Island se había transformado en el centro de atención en el mundo, desde temprano los medios de comunicación se habían aglomerado a las afueras del límite de la propiedad Stark a la espera de si quiera poder tener una foto de los que iban a asistir a la boda o un poco de información.

Su padre había pasado por alto el incidente de los coches más que nada porque Steven admitió toda la culpa (cosa que había dejado a Tony con la boca abierta), Howard no se lo creyó por supuesto pero dio por zanjado el tema e hizo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Tony llegó la noche anterior a Nassau junto a Janet y los hermanos Romanoff para la cena previa a la ceremonia, Bruce y Rhodey llegarían a la fiesta por qué habían tenido que trabajar, Bruce en el hospital de su familia y Rhodey en el consejo militar de Washington.

La cena había transcurrido de lo más normal, varios de los invitados asistieron y brindaron en su honor. Tony estaba feliz porque después de una larga semana al fin podía ver a su prometido de nuevo, pero como se estaba volviendo costumbre, solo le dirigió la palabra para ocasiones formales y cuando las cámaras trataban de tomarles alguna foto. El chico se decepcionó (una vez más) pero comenzaba a habituarse, tal vez el tiempo ablandaría a su futuro esposo.

**.**

¿Qué si estaba nervioso? Por su puesto, en un par de horas Gustav y él serían esposos y una de las parejas más poderosas del medio. Tony se miró al espejo una vez más tratando de encontrar coraje para salir por la puerta. Era medio día y la ceremonia empezaría a las cuatro de la tarde pero él ya se encontraba listo. Janet le había confeccionado un hermoso traje de lana a tres piezas color gris claro que casi rozaba al blanco, una corbata de seda amarilla adornaba su pecho y resaltaba gracias a la camisa blanca que tenía por debajo del chaleco y el saco. Sus zapatos marrones eran el toque perfecto que unía la gama de colores en una armonía singular.

 Su madre se había empecinado a que su hijo vistiera de blanco pero Tony dejó en claro que no lo usaría, ese color era para las mujeres y él no era una. Así que Janet lo convenció con el  gris pero también cumplió el deseo de su madre haciendo que el color rozara al blanco muy ligeramente.

Cómo Gustav se la había pasado en Alemania en la última semana, Janet no tuvo oportunidad de confeccionarle un traje ella misma pero se había encargado que sus amigos en ese país le echaran una mano, o como ella solía bromear, _“una aguja”._

La mansión Stark de Long Island estaba repleta de rosas de todos colores por donde quiera que miraran, rosas, rojas, azules, blancas y amarillas. Y qué decir del enorme patio. La boda sería al aire libre así que su madre se encargó de que este luciera como si de un jardín místico se tratara. Había luches colgadas por doquiera para cuando llegara la noche,  pequeñas flores colgando de hilos invisibles por toda la explanada. Las mesas y sillas se extendían alrededor de una pista con piso de madera de alrededor de siete metros cuadrados. Cada mesa estaba adornada con manteles de seda blanca y pequeñas piedras colgantes por la orilla de estos y en medio un candelabro de acero cubierto de las mismas piedras que centellaban a la luz del sol y repleto de velas. Las sillas estaban igual de hermosas y contrastaban con todo a su alrededor.

Los sirvientes vestían de una misma manera y color (cortesía de Janet Van Dyne), inclusive la seguridad Stark estaba perfecta y presentable. Janet le había dicho que ella misma había diseñado trajes para Steven y su compañera de acuerdo a sus rangos, capitán y asistente respectivamente, más que nada por órdenes de su padre, Tony se moría de ganas por verlo pero su amiga le dijo que era un secreto hasta que se encontraran en el día de la boda.

Para Tony todo era irreal, no podía creer que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y peinó su cabello una vez más, se veía espectacular, eso ni dudarlo pero no se sentía de la misma manera. Poco a poco iba cayendo en cuenta que su matrimonio era por mero negocio y que muy probablemente la palabra felicidad no estaba en el camino.

 

**.**

 

La ceremonia transcurrió de la manera más normal y natural posible. Para sorpresa suya quien oficiaría la boda sería Nicholas Joseph Fury, un importante juez y abogado de la ciudad de New York y padre adoptivo de Natasha y Clint. Lucía impecable, a Tony siempre le había parecido que el parche en su ojo izquierdo le daba ese porte de serenidad y que por eso había llegado muy alto, ningún criminal soportaba por mucho tiempo sus interrogatorios y siempre terminaban confesando ante el gran juez.

Tony dijo sus votos que previamente se había aprendido y Gustav igual dijo los suyos. No había nada de especial en ellos, ni promesas, ni palabras dulces. Se dijo así mismo que era normal, un matrimonio que se arregló dos semanas atrás no podía tener la intensidad de uno como en las películas donde las personas se prometían hasta las mismísimas estrellas.

Tony miró hasta la fila en donde se encontraban sus padres y sus amigos. María se secaba las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y Howard miraba sereno y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, su padre le lanzó un gesto de aprobación. Tony respiró hondo y se dio valor para continuar.

Ambos intercambiaron anillos y un pequeño beso que no disfrutó para nada gracias al estallido de las cámaras y los aplausos y porque su ahora esposo se había apresurado a terminar el contacto. Tony esbozó su mejor sonrisa y posó junto a su marido, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y una vez más se convenció de que las cosas iban a mejorar.

 

**.**

 

La fiesta fue diez veces más atractiva que la sosa ceremonia, Tony vio a muchos de sus conocidos pero también caras que jamás en su corta vida había visto. Además de las familias de sus amigos se encontraban un sinfín de personas importantes para los negocios de su padre, los Monroe, el joven Richards que apenas comenzaba a agarrar fuerza en el medio (y hasta donde sabía Tony, Howard tenía el ojo en uno de sus edificios, ahí estaba el porqué de su presencia en su boda), la doble viuda Frigga Hagebak y sus dos hijos, Jake Olson y Lara Serrure (ambos hermanos pero de diferentes padres) y varios más que Tony luego se encargaría de entablar algún tipo de amistad, pero por ahora el recién casado quería siquiera divertirse de su propia fiesta.

 

**.**

 

Aunque el gusto no le duró mucho tiempo. A donde quiera que caminaba sus invitados le tapaban el paso y le daban las felicitaciones, algunos con un abrazo, un apretón de manos cortes o con un beso en sus mejillas. Al principio Tony lo estaba disfrutando, pero después de cuarenta minutos sin parar de recibir mimos ya apapachos la situación comenzó a parecérsele aburrida.

El vino y las demás bebidas corrían generosamente por todas las mesas al igual que la comida, en sus veintidós años de vida jamás había presenciado un banquete tan grande como ese, con al menos siete platillos principales, veinte aperitivos y un sinfín de postres que no paraban de llegar y llegar a todas las mesas. Apenas y comió, ver tanto le revolvía el estómago pero más que nada la ausencia de su esposo en la mesa, lo había perdido de vista desde que las últimas fotos se tomaron y toda la prensa sin excepciones fue escoltada a otra sala donde se les iba a atender y a agradecer por sus servicios.

Así que una vez que las cámaras se apartaron Tony fue a enterrarse con sus amigos. Janet se veía estupenda esa noche, su vestido negro largo resaltaba con su figura y un bonito collar de diamantes  que él mismo le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños adornaba su cuello. Sus zapatillas igual destellaban aunque se veían opacadas por el largo de su vestimenta. Natasha igual estaba radiante, vestía el mismo diseño que Janet pero en color rojo que hacía juego con su cabello, no llevaba ninguna joya a diferencia de su otra amiga pero si un bolso creación de Janet. Bruce, Rhodey y Clint lucían un traje muy parecidos al que él mismo estaba usando, solo que en color negro y en vez de corbatas, moños.   

—Tengo noticias sobre Lara Serrure. — Dijo Natasha y todo mundo (los cinco) le prestó atención, cuando la pelirroja traía algún chisme, siempre se trataban de los mejores y los más interesantes. —Se va a casar con un Neoyorkino. —

— ¡Demonios! — se quejó Clint y Rhodey le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

—Lo siento amigo, se te escapó. — Bruce mencionó.

—Hasta crees que iba a dejar a mi hermanito salir con semejante bruja. — Natasha replicó.

—No seas celosa querida hermana, todos sabemos que serían buenas amigas ¡Sí las dos son iguales! — Clint dijo.

—Eww… — Janet y Tony dijeron al unísono. —eso es un poco enfermo Clint. — Tony sentenció y el más chico de los Romanoff  se puso colorado como un tomate.

—Eso es muy bajo hasta para ti, hermano. — Rhodey dijo a la par que se servía un poco más de vino.

— ¡Hey! ¡No es lo que quería decir! —  Todos se rieron nuevamente como los chiquillos que eran.

Podrían haber seguido burlándose de su amigo si la música del fondo no hubiese llamado su atención, Janet chilló y todos le dedicaron una mirada de desconcierto.

— ¡La hora del baile! — su amiga se levantó de su silla y Tony no se dio cuenta pero ya estaba siendo jalado por Janet directo a la gran pista. Como ya era noche las luces se veían hermosas y a la vez se encargaban de mantener todo el recinto iluminado. Sí en la tarde el paisaje le pareció hermoso, en la noche realmente todo le pintaba como un escenario de cuento de hadas.

 

**.**

 

Tony bailó con más de la mitad de los presentes y su esposo que se dignó a aparecer unos minutos después de que el gran baile comenzara. Giró en los brazos de los caballeros y se movió muy a gusto con las damas. Gustav había sido generoso con los toques a la hora de la suave danza de salón e incluso lo había besado en la mejilla. El corazón de Tony comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, pero se desaceleró cuando se dio cuenta que la actitud amorosa de su esposo se debía a la presencia de las cámaras y para cuando estas se apagaron de nueva cuenta lo había dejado solo para reunirse de nuevo con un par de personas que Tony no reconocía.

También bailó con Janet, con Natasha, Rhodey y Bruce. Clint se había negado pero al último momento se había unido solo para recibir un pisotón (intencional) por parte de Tony. El chico Stark no se dio cuenta en el momento que se encontró solo en la pista nuevamente entre el mar de gente, no pasarían muchos segundos sin que alguien viniera a tomarlo para bailar y no se equivocaba. Tony sintió un toque en su espalda y preparó su mejor sonrisa para su siguiente invitado aunque esta se congeló al momento que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba…

El capitán de la guardia estaba ahí, en medio de la gente, en medio de la música, en medio de su boda, pero Tony casi se fue de boca cuando lo vio. No lucía como el anticuado y amargado Steven. Su traje era de un azul añil muy bonito y una corbata roja colgaba en su pecho resaltada por la camisa color blanco, su cabello estaba arreglado hacia atrás a manera que sus rasgos se notaban mejor, esa noche no estaba utilizando el comunicador ni tampoco traía un arma colgada en el cinturón, simplemente era Steven Grant Rogers, un invitado más en la fiesta y no su guardaespaldas, anotó mentalmente que después iría a besarle los pies a Janet por tan agradable vista, definitivamente el azul era el color de Steven. Tony sonrió tan amplio que pensó que le dolería la quijada, Steven se dio cuenta y carraspeó.

— ¿Me permite esta pieza señor Stark? — Steven le tendió la mano y Tony frunció el ceño pero se dio cuenta que se estaba burlando de él.

— ¿Qué opción tengo? — El más joven de los Stark  aceptó la mano de Steven y dejó llevar por el momento. Entre la suave música, los brazos del capitán y las muchas emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese instante pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez sí existían los príncipes, pues solo bastaba con darle una mirada a su guardia e imaginarse que estaba en algún extraño mundo lejos de todas sus obligaciones y responsabilidades, en pocas palabras, siendo feliz.

 

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unas aclaraciones chiquitas, se me hizo bonito que el apellido de Frigga fuera "Hagebak" ya que en noruego significa "jardín en una colina". Igual decidí utilizar uno de los nombres terrestres que Thor ha llegado a tener en los comics. El más común es Donald Blake pero la verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en Donald Trump y así no se puede. Y pues Serrure para Loki (en este caso Lady Loki) que también proviene de los comics y Lara pues ¿Por qué no?
> 
> Ya apareceran más personajes y poco a poco cada uno tendrá su relevancia. Así que sin más que decir ¡Nos leemos pronto!
> 
> ¿Por qué Gustav se desaparece casi siempre de la vista de Tony? ¿Cómo se conocieron los seis amigos? ¿Qué esconde Steve bajo esa mirada severa? y la más importante ¿¡Dónde está el hombre araña?! (?) Descúbralo el próximo domingo en exclusiva en otra actualización ε(´･∀･｀*)з


	3. Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que Alone Together está recibiendo, sus comentarios y kudos son especiales para mí, espero disfruten el cap de hoy que escribí con amor. Sé que parece relleno de telenovela mexicana pero no desesperen, pronto arrancará lo bueno. Como siempre créditos a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo tomé prestados los personajes (σ･∀･)σ

**.**

I am in misery

And there ain't nobody who can comfort me

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me

 

**.**

 

 

Llevaba pensando en el capitán la última hora, el baile, sus ojos y la pequeña sonrisa que le regalaba cuando se movían al compás de la música suave y lenta. Tony se había perdido tanto en el momento que no se dio cuenta que la gente observaba muy atentamente hasta que Bruce tuvo que interrumpir pidiéndole amablemente a su guardaespaldas que le permitiera a Tony por un segundo. Janet ayudó y se encargó de bailar un par de minutos con el capitán para que no se viera mal la movida que ella y Bruce habían planeado para evitarle los problemas al recién casado.

— ¿Estás loco? — Bruce lo había regañado mientras lo hacía girar al compás del sonido muy elegantemente a lo que Tony respondió encogiéndose de hombros, no tenía palabras para excusarse, como por instinto dirigió una última mirada a su guardaespaldas aunque el gustó apenas y le duró segundos  pues su amigo lo atrajo a su lado y se interpuso en su vista.

 

**_._ **

****

La fiesta había terminado pasada la media noche, al menos para los novios. Una limusina blanca se había encargado de sacar a la pareja del lugar a la vista de todos. Su madre lo había abrazado y besado en la mejilla, su padre les deseó buena fortuna, Janet no aguantó el par de lagrimitas que se asomaban en sus ojos y sus demás amigos lo abrazaron.

Gustav y él subieron al automóvil, Tony se pegó al vidrio de la ventana del coche y poco a poco vio cómo su antigua vida se alejaba a sus espaldas a la misma velocidad con la que avanzaba la máquina.

Estaba aún más nervioso porque sabía que era lo que seguía… la hora de consumar el matrimonio. A Tony se le erizó la piel de tal solo pensar en ese punto, más que nada porque en sus veintidós años de vida no había estado involucrado con nadie de esa manera. Que si le habían inventado un sinfín de chismes era una cosa pero todos habían sido mentiras, obviamente jamás los había desmentido pero tampoco afirmado.

El chico Stark se giró a ver a su nuevo esposo que se encontraba entretenido en su teléfono. Gustav pareció notar su interés y de igual forma lo miró, a Tony se le encogió el corazón. A pesar de haber firmado un papel y legalmente ser esposos, aún existía ese muro invisible de hielo entre ellos. Tony se preguntaba si alguna vez se derretiría o si en su defecto se acostumbraría a ese trato.

— ¿Algo te molesta? — preguntó Gustav y  aunque Tony trató de desviar la mirada, algo en él hizo que se detuviera.

—La verdad no… sólo estoy un poco cansado —dijo. —También me intriga un poco a dónde vamos a ir. —  Al instante que mencionó la última frase deseó jamás haberla dicho. Se suponía que ahora su esposo estaba cargo de todo, era algo tonto preguntar cosas que de seguro aquel ya tenía resueltas.

—Por ahora, a Nueva York. — Gustav dijo y una cara de decepción adornó la cara de Tony. Por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, no se había fijado por la ventana del coche que el panorama comenzaba a hacérsele familiar junto a los edificios y las calles. Esos no eran los planes que tenía en mente, en su imaginación había pensado que su nuevo esposo lo llevaría a un lugar excepciona, tal vez a una playa o a alguna ciudad europea, _no es como si él no las conociera por supuesto_ , pero todos sus sueños se desvanecieron con cada palabra áspera que Gustav le decía.

¿Entonces a dónde irían? A Tony le dio escalofríos en solo pensar que lo llevaría a algún hotel en la ciudad. De ser así prefería tirarse desde el piso más alto del edificio a poner un pie en algún cuarto. Estaba seguro que no sería algún lugar cualquiera pero eso no era lo que tenía en mente para ese momento _“especial”._

Por un momento se sintió estúpido al haberse puesto a pensar cosas tan triviales como el tema de la virginidad ¿Qué más daba si Gustav reclamaba sus derechos de esposo en ese instante o en otro o en cualquier lugar? Tony no podría decir que no, para eso se había casado; unir dos empresas y dar un heredero. Las cursilerías no tenían espacio en ese momento.

Y para que lo último sucediera necesitaba acostarse con su esposo.

_Genial._

_Perfecto._

—Ese guardia tuyo…— Gustav dijo y todos los sentidos de Tony se pusieron alerta. ¿Es qué la noche podía ir peor? ¿Su esposo se había enterado de la escena en la pista de baile?

Tony se quedó callado por unos segundos esperando a que el contrario continuara, sí es que lo hacía por supuesto.

—Tu padre parece tenerlo en alta estima, me pregunto si lo mandará contigo. — La cara de sorpresa del chico Stark se hizo presente.

— ¿A dónde? — Tony preguntó y una sonrisa (para nada agradable) se cruzó en la cara de Gustav.

— ¿Creías que nos íbamos a quedar aquí en América? — su esposo contestó. A Tony no le empezaba a gustar nada hacia donde las cosas comenzaban a dirigirse.

—Regresaremos a Suiza una vez que todos mis asuntos queden zanjados aquí, será lo mejor. _Tu_ hijo nacerá allá, será mejor que empiece a acostumbrarse desde pequeño lo que significa ser un Svennson. — El suizo le dedicó una mirada brusca. —Por ningún motivo dejaré que siga un estilo de vida tan… vano. —

Por primera vez en toda su existencia Tony se sintió asustado, pero algo dentro suyo despertó y se prometió a sí mismo que pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría que un ser tan horrible le pusiera las manos encima ni mucho menos fuera el padre de sus hijos.

**.**

No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas después de su boda y Tony ya estaba convencido que nada de eso iba a funcionar ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando dijo qué si? _Oh cierto, él no pensó nada, fue su padre_.

Su _flamante_ esposo lo había llevado a la torre Stark solo para dejarlo ahí al cuidado de los guardias y la servidumbre diciéndole que lo vería después. Al principio estuvo aliviado de que Gustav no intentara consumar el matrimonio pero luego cuando estuvo solo, en su cómoda cama rodeado de almohadas y sus propios guardias, se permitió tener una rabieta.

Estaba molesto. Con su padre, consigo mismo y con el idiota de Steven que no podía borrarse de la cabeza por más que intentara pensar en otra cosa.

Tony siempre lo había tenido todo, nadie le negaba nada y con el simple hecho de desearlo lo tenía. No era posible que el hijo de una de las personas más poderosas del mundo se sintiera desdichado y a la vez usado. Él era Anthony Edward Stark, primogénito de Howard Stark y María Collins Carbonell,  y aunque hubiese firmado un papel y la ley dictara que tenía que adoptar el apellido de su nuevo marido, primero muerto que llamarse así mismo “Svennson”. Tony no era un simple caballo que su padre podía vender al mejor postor para ser domado, no señor.

 

**.**

_“El clima es perfecto para salir a dar una vuelta, los soles de verano están cada vez más cerca aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York. En otras noticias, la boda del siglo se llevó a cabo ayer por la tarde ¡en la bella Long Island! Se estima que más de doscientos invitados estuvieron presentes entre ellos algunas de las figuras más sobresalientes del medio económico. Nuestras fuentes nos cuentan que fue todo un espectáculo ¡Nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones a la pareja de recién casados!...”_

Vaya manera de iniciar el día con noticias de su matrimonio. Apagó la televisión con un simple _click_ del control remoto y abrazó una almohada a la vez que enterraba su rostro en esta.

Había dormido bien, incluso soñó con varios de sus recuerdos favoritos, su niñez en Italia. El tiempo que pasó con su madre viviendo ahí había sido uno de los momentos más fantásticos de su vida. Carlo Collins fue su abuelo por parte materna y aunque tenía memorias muy vagas de él, se acordaba de aquel señor que lo abrazaba y le decía que algún día iba a llegar muy lejos.

_“Tú eres el futuro de los Stark pequeño Tony”_ Le había dicho. Sí su abuelo lo pudiera ver en esos momentos muy probablemente no pensaría de la misma manera.

Y todo ese dulce sabor que había tenido al amanecer se arruinó gracias a la televisión y el estúpido programa matutino.

 

**.**

El medio día llegó a la torre en forma de ruido o más bien, gritos, su madre había regresado de Nassau y ni bien puso un pie en el pent-house, comenzó a dar órdenes a toda la servidumbre del piso. Tony que estaba en la sala principal acostado en uno de los muebles de piel comiendo un par de manzanas había escuchado todo el alboroto que María hizo al llegar.

Al principio su madre se sorprendió de verlo ahí tendido, pero Tony le explico que su esposo al parecer tenía otros planes y que por su parte no le molestaban en lo absoluto. María le dedicó una mirada suspicaz y de inmediato se ruborizó.

— ¡No hicimos nada! — se alarmó y su madre simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Gustav es un poco extraño, tal vez las cosas son diferentes en Suiza. — María le regaló una sonrisa y un beso en la frente. Tony siempre sería su pequeño.  —Entonces arréglate, tendremos visitas. —dijo su madre y el Stark más joven asintió.

Tony se llenó de preguntas rápidamente pero la que más gritaba desde su mente era la que más quería ignorar, _Steven_.

—Madre…— dijo tratando de no sonar nada sospechoso. — ¿Regresaste sola de Long Island? — Al momento que preguntó desvió su mirada a uno de los floreros que adornaban la fina sala. Sí María se dio cuenta de su actitud, esta no dijo nada.

—Tu padre estará aquí por la tarde y creo que no le va a hacer gracia que Gustav se haya ido. — María comenzó a caminar hacia una de las grandes ventanas en el piso, Tony la siguió por detrás un poco indeciso, su madre no era de las personas que se moviera mientras hablaba. —Howard no confía en él. — _¡Bingo!_  Lo sabía, lo había presentido, una mezcla de felicidad y enojo comenzó a arderle en el pecho. ¿Sí su padre sabía que Svennson no era de fiarse por qué se había empecinado en casarlo con tanta urgencia con él?

Antes de que pudiera reprochar, María se giró y Tony se detuvo en seco para no chocar con ella. —Es por eso que te necesitamos. — Su madre le acarició una mejilla y él no fingió nada de sorpresa. —Entre más rápido tengan un hijo, más rápido nos quitaremos ese peso de encima…— Y sí antes no estaba entendiendo nada, ahora menos. —Eres mi hijo, demuestra que eres un Stark, recuerda que el mundo nos pertenece. — Su progenitora continuó con esa frase que tanto le había repetido con fiereza un millón de veces atrás, con tanta seguridad como si sus palabras se fueran a hacer realidad de acuerdo a la fuerza con las que las decía. Solo que esta vez Tony no le creyó.

 

**.**

Una hora más tarde aún no estaba listo para las visitas que hasta ese punto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien o quienes se trataban. No se había molestado en preguntar, en cuanto su madre terminó de darle las claras instrucciones y remarcarle su deber con la, _su_ ,  familia, Tony había desaparecido de inmediato de su vista. Se había encerrado en el baño de su antigua habitación, _a decir verdad aún no sabía si era correcto llamarla “antigua” tomando en cuenta que seguía viviendo ahí_ , enterrándose en la amplia bañera dejando que el agua se llevara sus pensamientos con ella y no salió de ahí hasta que uno de los sirvientes llamó diciéndole que su madre requería de su presencia en la sala principal.

En esa hora fue pensó que la vida era injusta, o tal vez siempre lo había sido pero Tony en sus veintidós años de existencia jamás había probado la derrota y no estaba familiarizado con el sabor.

¿Así se sentía perder?

La noche anterior se había dicho así mismo que no dejaría que nadie lo pisoteara y lo hiciera sentir que no valía, él era un Stark y tenía que sobresalir de entre todos como siempre. Pero su madre había puntualizado que tenía un deber, en pocas palabras dejarse arrastrar por el río en el que estaba sumergido y dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso predestinado.

Tony recordó las palabras que Gustav le había dicho de regreso, específicamente “Tu hijo” ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Hasta donde sabía se necesitaba de dos individuos para procrear vida, no solo uno. Entonces cayó en cuenta que su _adorado_ esposo no quería un hijo, no, quería a alguien para moldear y hacer valido la cláusula más importante de su contrato; la mitad del emporio Stark.

Jamás y nunca había sentido tanta rabia almacenada junta, sí en algún momento pensó que las cosas mejorarían, se había equivocado. _Maldición._

Ese era uno de esos momentos donde deseaba apartarse del mundo, encerrarse en su taller. _Oh su taller_. Recordó. Con todo el alboroto de las últimas dos semanas no había pisado ese lugar especial para él. Comenzaba a extrañar sus creaciones, sus robots, los sinfines de bocetos que tenía para nuevos modelos y todo en lo que había estado trabajando alrededor de su vida.

Cuando su padre descubrió muchos años atrás que Tony tenía esa habilidad y una inteligencia superior a cualquier niño de su edad, en vez de negarle todo el conocimiento que pudiera almacenar, lo alentó a que continuara. Industrias Stark era reconocida de antaño por sus avances tecnológicos más que por sus negocios referentes a los bancos y el oro. Realmente ese último había surgido dos generaciones atrás cuando un banco nacional le había negado un gran préstamo a su abuelo y entonces este decidió empezar el suyo propio con todas las riquezas que había ganado gracias a sus inventos. Una vez más, Industrias Stark se había puesto a la vanguardia del mercado y para cuando su padre tomó el poder, su legado ya era un completo monstruo del capitalismo.

Tony meneó la cabeza tratando de sacar absolutamente todo lo que había estado pensando en la última hora. Aunque se preguntó si en Suiza su esposo lo iba a dejar tener un taller para él solo. Ese sería el trato si es que querían llevar una vida más amena, Tony tendría un taller en donde perderse y su esposo un hijo ¿era un buen intercambio no?

 

**.**

Después de un monologo frente al espejo de lo que podía o no usar para esa mañana, se había decidido por algo sencillo. Unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa semi-formal color purpura acompañado por unos zapatos color vino de agujetas. También dejó de lado el anillo de matrimonio, no iba a hacer algún esfuerzo por portarlo esa tarde. Se miró por última vez en el cristal reflejante y sonrió, no necesitaba que el mundo viera su desgracia.

Steven regresó a su mente una vez más y Tony quiso darse de topes contra la pared.

 

 

**.**

Tony arrastró sus pies hasta la sala del pent-house con su cabeza hecha un desastre. Mejor serenarse ahora que decir algo inapropiado enfrente de sus invitados. Cuando llegó hasta donde su madre se encontraba esta le acomodó algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su cara.

—Ellas estarán aquí en cualquier minuto Tony, es importante para mí este negocio así que sé un buen niño y coopera ¿sí? — _Ellas_. Esperaban a un par de mujeres o tal vez más, Tony no lo sabía con certeza, así que solo asintió como muchas veces lo había hecho ya.

Mientras esperaban se sentó en uno de los muebles cerca del ventanal de vidrio que tenía vista hacia afuera. Contempló el sol por unos segundos, las noticias tenían razón en que era un día precioso. Jamás se había quejado de su vida, siempre había estado más que conforme con todo lo que tenía pero esa mañana deseaba con todo su corazón ser uno más de los ocho millones de habitantes en la ciudad de Nueva York. Saber que era tener una vida “normal”, sin responsabilidades ni preocupaciones o salir a caminar sin tener que lidiar con un guardia, _estúpido Steven_.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el sonido del elevador en ascenso se escuchó, uno de los mayordomos de la casa se acercó para darle la bienvenida a las recién llegadas. Para sorpresa de Tony las recién llegadas eran Frigga Hagebak y su hija menor Lara. Tony casi se atragantó con el propio oxigeno cuando las vio llegar pero quiso morirse cuando detrás de ellas apareció Steven escoltándolas. De inmediato clavó su mirada en él, al parecer haber pensado en _su_ guardia toda la mañana había funcionado para invocarlo, Steven lo atrapó observando y si no se equivocaba, se había extrañado en verlo ahí. _Ah cierto_ , era la primera mañana después de su boda, se suponía que debería de estar en la cama de su esposo en algún lugar mágico concibiendo a sus hijos, no encerrado en la torre.

Esta vez Steven portaba el uniforme usual de los _Stark_ , toda la magia de la noche anterior se había esfumado y su porte severo y amenazador estaba de vuelta. Cuando el reloj dio las doce el príncipe se había transformado en… bueno, lo que sea que fuera Steven en esos momentos. _Algún tipo de James Bond pero sin el acento británico tal vez y en vez de ser un espía era su guardaespaldas o el de su padre, como sea._

— ¡Bienvenidas! — María rompió con el breve silencio que había inundado la sala. —Es un placer tenerlas aquí. — Su madre se acercó para envolver con un abrazo y un beso formal a la mayor de las mujeres y luego un abrazo para la más joven. Las dos se dejaron hacer correspondiendo a la vez con la misma familiaridad

—Es un placer estar aquí como sus huéspedes señora Stark. — Frigga sonrió ampliamente.

Ahora que Tony podía observar más de cerca, se interesó en que Lara era todo lo opuesto a su madre. Frigga tenía el cabello dorado y unos ojos azules muy bonitos, _no tan bonitos como los de Steven, maldición Tony detente_ , y su sonrisa elegante la hacía parecer algún tipo de diosa que con su sola presencia iluminaba a su alrededor. Lara en cambio no le hacía justicia a los atributos de su madre. Sí tenía una cara bonita pero en donde Frigga mostraba amabilidad, Lara mostraba frialdad, no del tipo de frialdad repelente, simplemente sus gestos no manifestaban algún tipo de felicidad por ningún lado con tanta facilidad, su semblante serio contrastaba muchísimo con el de su madre y su propio hermano.

—Tony querido, se amable y enséñale a Lara los salones de la torre, estoy segura de que le gustarán. — Repentinamente la atención de las dos recién llegadas se clavó en él, Tony trató de que el nerviosismo no se notara al ver las caras de sorpresa de las invitadas de su madre.

—Oh Anthony… — Frigga dijo a la par que se acercaba a él y besaba su mejilla como si de una tía lejana que no había visto en mucho tiempo se tratara, aunque al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. —Pensábamos que estarías… bueno, con Gustav. — Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese nombre que con solo escucharlo le encendía una furia que ni siquiera él mismo sabía que existía en su interior hasta ese mero momento que Frigga lo mencionó.

—Mi esposo creyó conveniente esperar, estoy seguro que tiene unos planes maravillosos para nosotros cuando, bueno, sus ocupaciones se acaben. — Se forzó a decir con ese gesto en sus labios, _al parecer una sonrisa_ , que se esforzaba por mantener sin que se viera falso.

—Ya veo querido, tuvimos una velada fantástica en tu boda, estoy segura de que María tuvo mucho que ver con la magia del momento. — Frigga dirigió la mirada a su madre y las dos rieron bajito, como las señoras de alta alcurnia que eran. —Ve con Anthony preciosa, María y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. — La diosa, _como Tony oficialmente la había registrado en su mente,_ le dijo a su hija y esta asintió.

—Si madre. — contestó con voz monótona mientras María y Frigga se alejaban seguidas de un par de sirvientes. Tony se quedó junto a Lara que parecía más interesada en los muebles que en su compañía.

—Uh… — Tony dijo con un pequeño carraspeo. — ¿Hay algún lugar de la torre que… te interese? — mencionó tratando de llamar su atención a la par que sus manos se dirigían a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

— ¿La torre es solo uno de los muchos recintos de investigación que la compañía Stark tiene verdad? — La repentina pregunta de Lara lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Ah… así es, la torre fue creada como un laboratorio central para todos los demás a lo largo del país e internacionales. Justamente estamos sobre los recintos de investigación, ahí hay muchos departamentos de experimentación y desarrollo en los diferentes campos en los que Industrias Stark labora actualmente. — Tony mencionó con orgullo, aunque probablemente a Lara no le interesaba en absoluto.

— ¿En verdad? He leído varios artículos publicados por ustedes, más que nada en el área en área de las energías limpias ¿un reactor? Wow… es algo que parece sacado de alguna película de ciencia ficción. — Lara dijo con cierto brillo de entusiasmo. — ¿Es cierto que la energía de la torre proviene de un reactor así? — cuestionó al instante

—Tú… es decir ¿te gusta lo que nuestra industria hace? — Tony preguntó extasiado, aunque cayó en cuenta que era de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta. —Perdón, pero si, es algo muy sencillo, pero es una tecnología que no queremos poner al mercado, en las manos equivocadas podría ser una catástrofe… —

—Ya veo. — Lara dijo y se acercó un poco hacia Tony. —Sería interesante visitar los laboratorios de los que hablas tanto. — Y sin perder ni un momento más, los dos se escabulleron en el ascensor directo a la planta de investigación.

**.**

No se dieron cuenta que habían pasado al menos tres horas desde que había empezado el recorrido. Tony le mostró a Lara la mayoría de los laboratorios pero ella se interesó más en los que se especializaban en la investigación e importancia del hidrógeno. Tony jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella o su hermano, todas las pequeñas cosas que sabía de la familia de Frigga era gracias a la televisión, los periódicos y fuentes cercanas a los Stark que siempre traían información del otro lado del mundo a los oídos de Howard. Frigga era una importante diseñadora de joyas, por no decir la más influyente en Europa, también estaba inmiscuida en el negocio de los bancos pero en menos proporción gracias a su último matrimonio en Francia. Por alguna razón Natasha siempre se crispaba cada que la familia de Frigga salía a relucir en la conversación, tal vez luego le preguntaría a su amiga. Lara parecía ser una compañía… agradable.

Los bocadillos y la comida llegaron en bandejas a una de las salas del pent-house en donde los dos se habían detenido a descansar. Era una de las salas de conferencia que su padre solía usar algunas veces para tener juntas con sus trabajadores. Tenía varias mesas, sillas, una televisión enorme y un muro adornado con un montón de figuritas de cristal que Howard había coleccionado alrededor de toda su vida. Lara las observó muy de cerca e incluso había tomado algunas entre sus manos. A Tony se le aceleró el corazón en pensar en algún accidente que pudiera pasar, su padre le había perdonado lo ocurrido con los coches pero no creía que se pudiera salvar una vez más si algo pasaba en esa sala.

—Nada cambia ¿verdad? — Lara dijo mientras en sus manos sostenía a lo que parecía ser una princesa de cristal. Con un vestido esponjado pintado de rosa y una corona con un pequeño diamante en el pico más alto de esta. Tony alzó una ceja mientras se llevaba un  bocado de pan recién horneado a la boca. Lara rió. —Tenemos un nombre importante, la mayoría de las veces se nos dice con quién nos tenemos que casar para así continuar con el legado de nuestras familias ¿No crees que es un poco anticuado? — Okay, ahora la chica se había puesto en modo sentimental, _genial._  No es que él fuera el más indicado para darle algún tipo de consuelo. Entonces recordó lo que Natasha había dicho, “Lara Serrure se va a casar”. Un tipo de interés despertó en Tony por saber quién era su prometido pero se ahorró el comentario, no quería arruinar su amistad a pocas horas de haberla iniciado.

—Anthony de la casa Stark. — Tony dijo, aunque después se sintió un poco tonto pero la chica rió, muy bajito pero lo hizo.

— ¡El rey en el norte! — Lara mencionó y los dos rieron al unísono.

 

**.**

La tarde llegó y la hora de que las dos mujeres se fueran también. María tenía en su cara un gesto de felicidad así que lo que fuera que las dos acordaran en esa visita había salido muy bien. Tony se despidió de Lara y le prometió que estarían en contacto y que si ella quería regresar alguna vez a la torre o a los laboratorios, solo tenía que decirlo.

Las vio marcharse en uno de los carros de su compañía y con ellas todas sus distracciones para evitar pensar en lo que lo atormentaba. Su matrimonio y Steven. _Más bien su matrimonio en primer lugar_ , o al menos eso se decía así mismo.

 

**…**

 

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Nueva York.

El sol comenzaba a extinguirse en el cielo y los colores del atardecer pintaban la gran ciudad en un cuadro rosa, azul, naranja y blanco. Estaba despejado y pocas nubes se apreciaban en el ocaso. Estaba acostumbrado al frío, estar en Nueva York no se asemejaba nada al clima suizo en el que había crecido. Rodeado de un sinfín de árboles, montañas y el océano. _Oh_ el océano. Suspiró pesado, todo eso iba a terminar pronto, tan pronto como pudiera deshacerse de los Stark. Estaba seguro que no existía persona en el mundo que odiara a Howard y a su familia más de lo que él ya lo hacía. Había sido sumamente fácil entrar en el ruedo de los negocios, mucho más fácil agarrar fuerza en Europa. Sabía que si ponía su mirada en América, el Stark llegaría solo movido por la avaricia o el miedo a la competencia.

Todo estaba sellado, se había casado con el único hijo y heredero de la compañía, lo único que tenía que hacer era poner un niño en su interior. No sería ninguna tarea difícil, lo difícil sería deshacerse de él en cuanto tuviera lo que quisiera. Tal vez un mal parto o un accidente, se encargaría de que Howard no pudiera poner las manos encima de la criatura y poco a poco despedazaría lo que con mentiras los Stark habían construido.

Por otro lado estaba el guardia del chiquillo Stark, Howard no era ningún idiota y estaba seguro que sería un inconveniente entre sus planes. No había averiguado mucho sobre él, sus investigadores solo le habían traído información que no servía para nada, que vivía en Brooklyn y que había estado al servicio de los Stark por más de tres años, nada más. Es como si fuera un fantasma, tampoco podía acercarse y revelar sus verdaderas intenciones aunque… si lo hacía ver con sus propios ojos, tal vez, solo tal vez el capitán de la guardia cooperaría con él.

**.**

 

En la recepción del hotel le dieron la bienvenida y le entregaron la llave de su habitación, comenzaba a impacientarse por la lentitud del elevador pero en cuanto se detuvo en su piso se le olvidó esa pequeña molestia.

Corrió o al menos sus pasos se aceleraron cuando vio la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando la abrió se alegró de aquel aroma familiar a rosas y dulces que tanto amaba.

— ¿Luisa? — dijo en voz baja a la vez que comenzaba a desabotonar su traje y a desalinear la corbata que estaba atada alrededor de su cuello. No escuchó respuesta alguna y por un segundo se asustó. — ¡Luisa! — su voz sonó desesperada esta vez.

— ¿Gustav? — escucho aquella melodía para sus oídos proveniente del balcón de la habitación. — ¡Estás aquí! — dijo ella antes de abalanzarse a sus brazos. Gustav la estrujó con tanta fuerza que pensó que de alguna manera podía haberla lastimado.

—Lo siento Luisa ¿estás bien? — preguntó consternado.

—Estoy bien. — Dijo ella a la par sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. —Lo vi… tú y ese chico. — Sin más, la apretó contra su pecho, esta vez con más cuidado.

—Era necesario Luisa, ellos van a pagar…— mencionó aunque sonó más como una promesa. —Por lo que hicieron, por lo que _nos_ hicieron. — besó la frente de la mujer que tenía en brazos. —Lo prometo. — sentenció.

 

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno la semana de parciales comienza en la universidad, así que muy muy probablemente el próximo cap esté listo antes o poquito después del domingo, no desesperen amigos, de que hay actualización la siguiente semana, la hay (Ｔ▽Ｔ) ♡


	4. Glad you came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh tarde pero seguro, el cápitulo está un poquito corto pero en mi defensa traté de agregarle un par de cosas más pero para mi gusto creo que estaban de sobra. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y kudos que alegran a mi pequeño corazón (⺣◡⺣)
> 
> Como siempre créditos respectivos a Marvel, yo solo los tomé prestados.

.

My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

.

 

Tony no recordaba haber tenido una mañana tan hermosa como esa, el sol estaba precioso y el calor envolvía cada rincón de la ciudad, la gente se veía tan diminuta desde el piso más alto de la torre Stark y podía jurar que escuchaba el trino de las avecillas aún si no había manera de que hubiese algún pájaro cerca, el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones y la vida le sonreía. _Gracias suerte._ Pensó Tony.

Pero ante todo, su cara de satisfacción era más grande que cualquier otra en la habitación. Howard tenía su mirada severa, María parecía mostrar más interés en el nuevo anillo de diamantes que adornaba uno de los dedos de sus manos regalo de Frigga Hagebak en su última visita que en lo que ocurría en la sala y Gustav, oh Gustav. Su querido esposo era el más infeliz de los cuatro ahí presentes, no iba a mentir, a Tony le causaba una inmensa felicidad la desdicha de Svennson.

Todo había comenzado la tarde del día anterior cuando Howard regresó de Long Island y se encontró con que Tony aún estaba en la torre y seguía, bueno, siendo virgen. De igual forma  En vez de sorpresa, enojo fue lo que mostró el patriarca de los Stark pero no con él si no con su recién esposo. Su padre había llamado a Gustav a una junta urgente para dejar el asunto zanjado de una vez por todas pero este no había aparecido hasta el día siguiente aumentando así más la ira de Howard Stark.

Tony se había despertado gracias a la insistencia de uno de los sirvientes de la torre que no dejaba de tocar la puerta de su habitación y en cuanto lo dejó entrar, el pobrecillo parecía haber visto algún fantasma. —Joven Stark, su padre requiere de su presencia en la sala de juntas. — en ese momento entendió el porqué de la reacción del sirviente y sin perder ni un segundo más se vistió lo más presentable posible para alguien que se acababa de despertar y apenas comenzaba a carburar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ahora estaban los cuatro reunidos pero Tony sabía que su madre y él solo estaban ahí para escuchar lo que Howard tuviera que decir.

—No te puedes llevar a mi hijo. — Su padre sentenció y Tony no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad. Howard nunca había sido muy expresivo con sus emociones pero si se estaba interponiendo ante la voluntad de su esposo eso quería decir que ¿se preocupaba por él? Tal vez en su propia manera, aunque esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando se acordó del contrato que había firmado antes de casarse, Tony entendió que lo único que hacía su padre era proteger los intereses de su familia.

—Estoy seguro de que así no es como funciona un matrimonio, Howard. — Gustav respondió algo irritado. —Además hay muchos negocios que tengo que atender en Suiza y que requieren de mi total atención. — su esposo terminó para después beber un poco de agua directo de una botella de plástico.

Tony había analizado la situación. El empeño de Gustav por llevárselo a Suiza había puesto a su padre alerta, María ya le había dicho que Howard no confiaba en su actual esposo y la mejor manera de tenerlo vigilado era en América, no en Europa. Ahí residía el problema, Tony era lo único que se interponía entre cualquiera que fueran los planes de Gustav y la seguridad de los Stark, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, él era un peón en ese enfermo juego de ajedrez que Gustav y su padre estaba tan empeñados en continuar. Su madre le había dicho que la mejor manera de asegurar el emporio era embarazarse de una vez pero ¿sí su esposo no hacía el intento cómo es que iba a suceder? Y definitivamente Tony no iba a tenderse en bandeja de plata.

El más joven de los Stark soltó un suspiro y siguió prestando atención a las filosas palabras que su padre y su esposo estaban intercambiando.

—Anthony juega un papel muy importante en Industrias Stark. — Howard dijo y Gustav mostró un gesto de asombro, realmente no se esperaba eso y a decir verdad tampoco Tony, ni su madre que también se quedó perpleja antes tales afirmaciones. Tony supo lo que Howard estaba haciendo, le estaba dando una responsabilidad imaginaria para tener una excusa y atarlo a Industrias Stark.

—No tenía conocimiento de esto, Anthony ¿Qué es lo que haces para la compañía? — Gustav preguntó y Tony sintió como el alma se le fue del cuerpo. Su padre le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

—Ah… yo…— Tony estaba esperando por algo que le pudiera salvar el pellejo, nunca había sido un buen mentiroso. Cuando era niño y hacía travesuras su madre solía atraparlo a la primera porque conocía sus gestos. Desviaba la mirada y comenzaba a mover los pies de un lado a otro. Gracias al cielo la mesa escondía sus piernas y estaba haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para no mirar para otro lado. Howard no contaba con eso y Tony lo maldijo internamente por haberle puesto la soga al cuello.

—Anthony está a cargo del área de desarrollo e investigación de nueva tecnología. — Howard dijo de improviso. — ¿No es así? — Ahí estaba su bote salvavidas así que sin pensarlo se lanzó a este.

—Así es…— se mordió levemente el labio inferior tratando de no lucir nervioso o sospechoso pero por la mirada que le Gustav le daba, sabía que el plan de su padre no estaba funcionando, tenía que idear algo rápido. —Robots. — dijo y al instante se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir ¿¡Robots?! Era cierto que había construido dos pero lo hizo por diversión, no con otro tipo de propósito. _Dum-E_ y _U_ no eran nada más que, bueno, sus amigos por más patético que sonara.

— ¿Robots? — Repitió Gustav. — ¿Qué tipo de robots? — preguntó con cierto grado de interés, Tony lo notó y al parecer su padre también por el ambiente de incomodidad que estaba creciendo a una velocidad muy rápida ahí dentro.

—Uh… de seguridad. — _Idiota._ Tony se dijo así mismo. —Industrias Stark está en el negocio de las armas, tenemos varios contratos con la milicia y actualmente me encuentro uh… trabajando en robots. — Tony miró a su padre quien parecía estar hecho de piedra, Tony supo que estaba jodido.

—Así que trabajas en el área armamentista de _IS,_ debieron mencionarlo antes de todo este malentendido. — Gustav dijo y Tony sabía que no debía fiarse de ese tono de voz, era el mismo que había usado anteriormente para endulzar sus palabras.

—Cambio de planes entonces. — Su esposo mencionó en dirección a Howard que solo se limitaba a asentir. —Haré los arreglos necesarios para permanecer aquí en Nueva York, tal vez tenga que viajar a menudo a Suiza. — Gustav se puso de pie y miró a Tony. —Necesitamos un lugar para nosotros, no creerás que viviremos con tus padres. — Soltó una pequeña risa y Tony se congeló. Un segundo atrás estaba tratando de arrancarlo de su hogar y de repente está de acuerdo con todo lo que se decía. Para Tony la situación gritaba por todas partes peligro, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento la sirena de _Kill Bill_ empezaría a sonar en la habitación.

—Por ahora tengo que retirarme, piensa en el lugar que más te agrade y conseguiremos algo. — Gustav le dijo y caminó en dirección a Howard, le tendió la mano y su padre la tomó sin esperar un segundo más. —Sé lo que está en su mente ahora mismo señor Stark, no se preocupe, dentro de poco la torre se alegrará con la risa de sus nietos. —

—Espero así sea. — Howard contestó de inmediato sin darle pie a Gustav de decir nada más acerca del tema.

—Hasta pronto señora Stark, Anthony. — Gustav los despidió con un gesto y se fue de la sala.

Tony se sintió pequeño gracias a la mirada furiosa que Howard tenía. Tragó saliva y esperó por su juicio. Si algo sabía, es que Howard Stark no era muy bien conocido por su carácter paciente y cuando se llegaba a enojar, el mundo temblaba.

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

— ¿Qué estabas pensando? — Howard dijo con irritación mientras se movía de un lado a otro inquieto. —Tu madre te habrá hablado de las inquietudes que tengo acerca de tu esposo y vas y le entregas en almohada de satín la llave de nuestro legado. — Su padre se estaba frotando la sien, se notaba sumamente cansando y todo por su propia culpa ¿Qué le costaba haberle informado de sus planes? Haber pedido un poco de privacidad con su hijo para ponerse de acuerdo en todo ese rollo, al parecer mucho.

— ¿Por qué me casaste con él entonces? — Tony podía sentir sus mejillas hervir pero no de pena o vergüenza si no de rabia, esa pregunta había estado rondando en su mente desde el momento que su madre lo puso al tanto de la situación. Howard le había prometido el mundo y que todo estaría bien pero al parecer su plan no estaba funcionando, se les estaba yendo de las manos.

—Era necesario…— Fue lo único que su padre contestó, algo dentro de Tony se quebró y sus manos formaron puños que comenzaban a doler con cada segundo que pasaban a causa de lo fuerte que estaba apretando.

—Yo no te importo. — Soltó Tony. —Solo tu empresa y el legado Stark, me entregaste a un desconocido por intereses y ¡ahora no puedes controlar todo esto! — Por primera vez en su vida le había alzado la voz a su padre, muchas veces se había sentido furioso y muchas otras había deseado que a su viejo le diera un infarto en ese mismo lugar pero jamás le había gritado, se dio cuenta que había sido un error hacerlo cuando sintió la mejilla izquierda arder. El dolor comenzaba  a mandar señales por todo su cuerpo, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y estaba seguro que su cara lucía roja en ese instante, su mano derecha acunó su cara ahí en el exacto punto en donde le dolía y comenzó la lucha la interna en no dejar caer lágrima alguna. No se iba a permitir a llorar, no de nuevo, no otra vez. Su padre le había dado una bofetada, nada más, no era algo del otro mundo, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Memorias del pasado comenzaron a llegar a su mente, recuerdos que se había empeñado a olvidar y que como invocados regresaban a él. Escuchó a su madre emitir un quejido en forma de sollozo pero ella no se acercó para nada, justamente como antes, María siempre observaba pero jamás decía nada o metía una mano, de igual forma ¿qué podía hacer ella?

—No lo hagas de nuevo Anthony, conoce tu lugar. — Howard mencionó ásperamente. —Harás lo que se te ordene y nada más, ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya esta vez. — Su padre chasqueó los dedos y del fondo de la habitación surgió la asistente de Steven. Tony no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, se sentía humillado por haberse dejado golpear pero cuando vio a la guardia acercarse realmente quiso desaparecer o salir corriendo al balcón y tirarse desde ahí para que todos sus problemas se acabaran, porque algo dentro de él le decía que estos apenas comenzaban.

—Querida llévate a María de aquí y cuando regreses haz que Steven pase contigo. — Tony comprendió una sola cosa en ese momento, si pensaba que había pasado lo peor, estaba totalmente equivocado. Howard Stark no conocía límite alguno.

 

 

**.**

 

 

Tony estaba haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos por concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el ardor en su mejilla. Su vista estaba clavada en uno de los contenedores de metal que estaba sobre la mesa y mantenía fría una botella de champagne, Tony hubiese querido estirarse y tomar un par de hielos para ponérselos en la cara pero no le iba a dar esa satisfacción a su padre de verlo derrotado.

Los escasos minutos que la asistente se fue le parecieron eternos entre el dolor, la humillación y las inmensas ganas de querer agarrar el picahielos que estaba a escasos centímetros de él y encajárselo a Howard o al él mismo, realmente daba igual.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron justamente cuando Tony se había decidido a estirar sus dedos y agarrar el metal afilado que estaba enfrente de él para acabar con su miseria.

Steven entró primero y luego fue seguido de su asistente. Solo una vez los había visto juntos pero no les había prestado demasiada atención. La mujer era bonita, demasiado para ser honesto, media si acaso un par de centímetros menos que Steven y su cabello era del mismo color dorado. Se empezaba a preguntar si su padre tenía algún tipo de afición por los rubios.

El uniforme resaltaba sus atributos, sus curvas bien pronunciadas y su busto que a pesar de no ser demasiado grande, adornaba su pecho de una manera elegante. Tony no sabía su nombre pero le intrigaba que era lo que su padre quería con ellos dos.

—Steve…— Howard dijo para llamar su atención, hasta ese momento Tony cayó en cuenta que el guardia lo estaba mirando, bueno, realmente a su mejilla y lucía un poco… ¿consternado? En cuanto su padre le habló de inmediato apartó la vista.

—Me has servido bien en los últimos años, nadie podrá igualar todo el trabajo que has hecho en beneficio de la familia Stark, ahora es tiempo para una nueva encomienda. — Su padre se giró para verlo y con él los dos guardias también. —Confió en que hiciste un buen trabajo enseñándole a Sharon todo lo que necesita para estar a la par tuya. — _Sharon_ , Tony pensó que ese era un nombre que no encajaba con ella.

—He hecho todo lo que está en mis manos señor Stark, estoy seguro de que Sharon no me dejará en vergüenza. — Steven sonrió y Howard lo acompañó en el gesto. Tony quedó en shock, Howard no sonreía de esa manera tan fácilmente, pero al parecer se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para hacerlo junto a su guardia, esa escena lo perturbó.

—Tendrás que seguir a Anthony a donde quiera que vaya, si hay alguien que pueda llegar hasta el fondo de lo que Gustav Svennson planea eres tú Steve…— Tony quería gritar, dio una mirada fugaz al picahielos y se replanteó en tomarlo. Hasta ese preciso momento algo hizo _click_ en la cabeza de Tony, se dio cuenta que Howard no llamaba a Steven por su nombre completo, si no Steve… _Steve, Steve, Steve…_ el estómago se le revolvió y la mejilla continuaba doliéndole. Su perfecto día se había nublado al parecer.

Steve, s _í, ahora él igual lo llamaría así, una letra menos,_ parecía algo desorientado. Literalmente su padre lo estaba relevando de su cargo como capitán para oficialmente ponerlo como su guardaespaldas, realmente como un informante al servicio de Howard, pero al final de cuentas estaría detrás de Tony todo el tiempo.

—Lo supe desde el principio señor Stark, estoy a sus servicios. — Steve dijo obedientemente mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su espalda y adoptaba una posición como si de un soldado se tratara. Okay, Tony no se esperaba esa respuesta, Steve sabía acerca de su relevo e incluso había estado instruyendo a su reemplazo. ¿Quién rayos era ese hombre y por qué cumplía las ordenes de Howard sin chistar? No era normal tanta subordinación, _auch ¡estúpida mejilla!,_ Tony nunca había conocido a alguien así. Steve era leal a Howard, no a los Stark, Steve haría cualquier cosa que Howard le ordenara sin chistar, eso lo incluía a él. Tony sintió miedo.

—Bien, espero lo mejor de ti Rogers. — El mayor de los Stark mencionó y se acercó a darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro derecho del ahora _no-capitán_ , le dio una última mirada a Tony. —Hablaremos luego Anthony. — le dijo y se marchó, Sharon lo siguió por detrás no sin antes darle un leve abrazo a Steve.

_Oh Steve, ¿En qué te has metido?_ Pensó, al quedarse los dos solos. Una vez que su padre se perdió pasando las puertas, Tony se abalanzó al recipiente que estaba repleto de hielos y tomó un par. Comenzó a tallarse con los cubos levemente dejando que el frio abrazara su mejilla. Le ardía, le dolía y estaba seguro que esa sensación no se iría en un buen rato.

No se preocupó por la presencia de Steve, de todas maneras el guardia iba a estar pegado a su lado todo el día, vigilando sus pasos y los de Gustav, de nada servía tener algo de modestia frente a él. Se preguntaba si a su esposo le haría gracia el tener a alguien extraño rondando por la casa solo porque Howard Stark lo ordenaba.

— ¿Estás bien? — Steve preguntó y Tony solo se limitó a asentir.

—No es la primera vez que lo hace…— dijo en un hilo de voz. —Estaré bien. — Tony trató de sonreírle pero una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro, _maldición._

—Déjame. — Steve dijo a la vez que le quitaba el par de cubitos de hielo que tenía entre sus manos, agarró de la cubeta de metal un par nuevo de mayor tamaño y los enredó en una de las servilletas de tela que estaban sobre la mesa. Con cuidado comenzó a presionar en donde Tony sentía el ardor y de nueva cuenta el frio invadió la parte izquierda de su cara.

Los ojos de Tony se enrojecieron.

_No, no, no, no, no, no_.

Su cerebro parecía haberlo traicionado pues pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse desde sus ojos hasta la barbilla.

Estaba llorando.

Frente a Steve.

Mientras este le ayudaba con el dolor en su mejilla.

¿El universo se había puesto de acuerdo para arruinar su vida de esa manera?

Por un segundo Tony pensó que Steve se reiría de él, pero al momento que alzó la vista lo único que vio fue preocupación. Tony soltó un sollozo más fuerte y cubrió su cara con sus propias manos apartando el toque que Steve tenía sobre su mejilla. Tony no quería voltear, esperaba que su guardia se fuera pero este no lo hizo, al contrario, le dio un poco de distancia pero no se fue. Secretamente agradeció ese gesto y pensó que tal vez no era una mala idea tener a Steven Grant Rogers cuidando de sus espaldas.

 

 

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido que este cap quedó cortito, muy posiblemente suba otro en el transcurso de la semana ¡así que nos leemos pronto! (人´∀`)
> 
> Estaba pensando hacer algún post en tumblr referente a la historia, más que nada con propósitos aestéticos, con fotos de los edificios, coches, los lugares, las vestimenta, como lucen algunos personajes y etc. También ya vienen las vacaciones y tendré tiempo para dibujar ¿qué opinan de la idea?


	5. Instant crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Primeramente una disculpa porque no hubo actualización la semana pasada, la universidad me llenó de mucho trabajo y no me dio tiempo de realizar correcciones así que decidí pos-ponerlo. En serio muchas gracias por sus comentarios bonitos y kudos que me hacen tan feliz, también gracias por seguir aquí con esta historia que disfruto escribir muchísimo. Espero disfruten el cap de hoy y sin más por el momento nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización. Ya saben, créditos a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo tomé prestado a sus personajes (´⌣`ʃƪ)

.

 

I got this picture of us kissin' in my head

And all I hear is the last thing that you said

 

.

 

A decir verdad, Tony había imaginado la compañía de Steve de una manera diferente. Había pensado que este lo iba a acompañar a todos lados como en las películas o como algún tipo de caballero armado como en las series de reyes e intrigas que a él tanto le gustaba ver. Pero la realidad distaba muchísimo de sus pensamientos o deseos.

Steve estaba al tanto de él, pero no todo el día. Su padre los había provisto con un par de teléfonos especiales, sí Tony tenía algún problema, o algún tipo de sospecha sobre su radiante esposo, lo único que tenía que hacer era marcar el número que ya se había memorizado y Steve aparecería sin retraso alguno, pero por dé mientras él se las tenía que arreglar solo, en casa, si es que a su nuevo departamento podía llamarle hogar, con un desconocido, aun si era su esposo para Tony seguía siendo un desconocido, y sin mucho que hacer.

Al menos podía visitar la torre Stark cuando él quisiera, tenía que guardar las apariencias frente a su esposo de que realmente estaba trabajando en algo importante, _los robots_ , porque si aquel empezaba a sospechar muy probablemente no dudaría en arrastrarlo hasta Suiza si era necesario. Además, le agradaba sentirse rodeado de gente que conocía, al principio le había pedido a su nuevo esposo que lo dejara llevarse un par de sirvientes de la torre o de la mansión pero Gustav se había negado rotundamente, no quería nada de sirvientes además de los que el mismo edificio les prestaba.

Su nueva casa no tenía nada que envidiarle a la antigua, no era una mansión pero si un pent-house de lo más bonito y lujoso en la quinta avenida de Nueva York, más chico que el de la torre Stark pero tan lujosa como esta. Un lugar prestigioso en _Madison Square_ , un piso para ellos dos con cinco habitaciones, Tony tenía una para él solo, Gustav otra y tres quedaban vacías. También había una sala principal y una cocina amplia que estaba llena de cosas nuevas de un horrible color cromo que le daba una sensación de frialdad y elegancia a la vez.

Janet y Rhodey le habían ayudado con la mudanza, más que nada ropa y un sinfín de cosas personales como libros, revistas, pequeños suvenires de los lugares que había visitado alguna vez, monedas brillantes de diferentes partes del mundo, _Tony amaba las monedas brillantes_ , figuritas, pequeñas estatuas, discos de sus bandas favoritas, un par de fotos con sus amigos y una con su madre, algunos cuadros con bonitos paisajes pintados a mano que habían sido regalo de bodas de los Monroe _, Ororo Monroe_ , que le parecieron coloridos para colgar en la sala de su nueva casa. Tal vez el lugar aún no era nada acogedor pero él se encargaría de moldearlo para que pudiera llamarlo _hogar_.

Tony soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras relajaba su cuerpo en uno de los muebles de la sala, se había pasado ahí acostado la mayor parte de la mañana pensando y pensando. Tratando de convencerse que tal vez todo lo que estaba viviendo era un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría para seguir el camino de su vida perfecta. Pero no fue así, al contrario, el dolor en la mejilla lo hizo reaccionar y entender que no había escapatoria de su actual situación. Ya no le dolía como en los primeros días en los que sentía que la mejilla le iba a explotar si la tocaba pero más que el dolor físico, era el dolor de su orgullo. Ahora quedaba una leve marca que desaparecería con el tiempo de la misma forma en la que desaparecieron las que alguna vez tuvo en el pasado.

Si pensaba que casándose se había librado de las garras de Howard, se había equivocado. Su padre lo usaría a su antojo hasta ver sus intereses librados. Tony encendió el teléfono por milésima vez en la mañana. Tenía ganas de llamar a Steve ¿pero para qué? Había pasado una semana desde el incidente y una semana desde que el guardia lo vio llorar. Tony jamás había dejado a los demás ver sus debilidades sin embargo ese día sintió algo diferente estando con Steve, tal vez era el hecho de que aquel sería su protector. Tony miró una nueva vez a la pantalla en blanco del teléfono. _Uno, tres, doce, veintidós, cincuenta y seis._

Tecleó en tiempo record y aguantó la respiración. Llamarlo o no, ahí estaba el problema. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué Gustav tenía un súper secreto? Steve vendría corriendo y cuando se enterara que no era cierto le diría a su padre y tal vez cuando algo de verdad ocurriera Steve no iría en su auxilio. Tony meneó la cabeza y de inmediato borró el número de la pantalla y arrojó a un costado suyo, aunque tres segundos después lo volvió a tomar, tenía que ocuparse en otra cosa, no en el estúpido número ni en el estúpido de Steve.

Y mientras lidiaba una batalla mental entre la razón y esa parte suya que lo impulsaba a hacer cosas tontas, el sonido del timbre se escuchó en todo el apartamento, bueno al menos a Tony le pareció así. De lo que si estaba seguro era que odiaba el ruido, el horrible sonido de cientos de campañillas sonando sin cesar a la vez inundando sus oídos y las habitaciones vacías del pent-house lo hacían sentir más pequeño de lo normal.

Tony se levantó el mueble arrastrando el alma consigo y se encaminó hasta la puerta donde estaba el comunicador.

— ¿Hola?—Tony dijo mientras presionaba el botón que estaba al lado de este, se suponía que el portero del edificio le avisaría si alguna visita llegaba y aunque no estaba de muy buen humor para recibir a alguien, rogaba con todas sus fuerzas de que el sonido del timbre aturdiéndolo no hubiese sido en vano.

— _Disculpe joven Svennson, hay alguien que desea verlo, dice que trae un paquete para usted, dice que se llama Steven Rogers ¿Está de acuerdo en recibir la visita?_ — la voz detrás del comunicador dijo y Tony se maldijo internamente. Steve estaba ahí en la puerta después de haber querido marcarle, algo estaba mal en todo ese asunto porque cada vez que pensaba en él, el guardia aparecía. Tal vez no iba a necesitar los teléfonos si esas coincidencias seguían pasando. Tony se serenó aun si el primer impulso fue contestar que sí, que lo quería ver y que el portero lo hiciera pasar, tomó una bocanada de aire y de nueva cuenta presionó el botón.

— ¿Podría preguntarle si es urgente? — _Por dios Anthony, por supuesto que es urgente, Steve no estaba ahí para decir “hola”._ Un segundo después quiso tirarse por la ventana más cercana.

— _Dice que sí, es un asunto de la industria._ — El portero contestó de nueva cuenta.

—Hazlo pasar…— Tony dijo en voz bajita mientras en su interior todo se alborotaba con la simple idea de volver a ver a Steve.

.

Steve estaba ahí, sentado en la sala en uno de sus lujosos y nuevos muebles observándolo leer, o bueno, observando uno de los cuadros que estaba detrás de él, a Tony le gustaba pensar que su guardia lo veía a él.

— ¿Te gusta? — Tony preguntó mientras su vista se clavaba en el cuadro también. Le habían gustado los colores pero no se había dado el tiempo de apreciar el detalle con el que estaba pintado.

—Sí, es muy bonito. — Steve admitió y se puso de pie para comenzar a acercarse hasta dónde estaba Tony, el corazón del Stark empezó a palpitar rápidamente aunque todas sus emociones se fueron al suelo cuando Steve pasó de largo y se dedicó a admirar la pintura.

No sabía que decir o como comenzar algún tema de conversación con el guardia. Steve estaba ahí para darle unos planos, órdenes de su padre, estos contenían varios diseños de los robots que se suponía que Tony iba a diseñar pero a ninguno le terminaba de convencer así que los dejó de lado. De igual forma era más divertido observar a Steve…

La manera en que cruzó sus brazos y como su espalda se tensaba ante el movimiento, una de sus manos apoyada en su barbilla mientras toda su atención se la dedicaba a la pintura. Tony tampoco había observado el panorama, el cuadro era un dibujo pintado a mano de un castillo en un acantilado. Con enormes muros de piedras, banderas ondeantes en cada torreón e inclusive un par de caballeros con armaduras. A pesar de lo rustico del diseño, los colores parecían embonar muy bien dándole un ambiente viejo y tranquilo a la vez, cosa que robó la atención de Steve.

—Eh… ¿Te gusta el arte o algo así? — Dijo Tony con un leve carraspeo y Steve volteó de inmediato. —Digo, es que pareces muy interesado en el cuadro. — Tony trató de sonreír y no parecer tan interesado en lo que sea que Steve le fuera a contestar.

—Solo me gustaron los colores, es un paisaje muy bonito… ¿Monroe? — Steve dijo y Tony asintió.

— ¿Cómo supiste? Según Ororo Monroe, ese cuadro es exclusivo de una colección. — Tony se acercó un poco más a Steve que parecía interesado, pues su mirada lo delataba.

—Eso leí, tuve la oportunidad de verla en tu boda, bueno de lejos. — Steve dijo con cierto toque de decepción en su voz mientras pasaba una de sus manos muy levemente por su cuello por tercera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, Tony había descubierto que era un tic que su guardia tenía.

—Si quieres puedo presentártela. — Tony ofreció pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando los ojos de Steve se encendieron con una pisca de sorpresa y extrañez en ellos. —B-bueno, ¡si quieres! claro, o sea si se presta la oportunidad ya que tu… bueno, te gustan sus pinturas. — _No entres en pánico, a todos les gusta el arte, no es la excepción y a todos les gusta Ororo._ Tony se dijo así mismo cuando se descubrió que estaba alzando la voz y Steve parecía más intrigado que otra cosa.

— ¿En serio? Eso sería… genial. — Steve le dijo y le regaló algo parecido a una sonrisa muy leve, a Tony se le aceleró el corazón de pensar que el gesto era solo para él. 

— ¡Sí! Vas a amarla, Ororo es una genio y tiene muy buen gusto para los vinos. — Ahora Steve parecía divertido. Tony se moría de ganas por hablar más pero algo entre los dos se sentía frio, como una barrera, como si Steve no estuviese completamente interesado en todo aquello, su sonrisa se desvaneció y un silencio un poco incómodo comenzó a brotar entre ambos.

— ¿Te gustaría que le dijera algo a tu padre? — Steve preguntó y Tony se dio cuenta que su guardia ya pensaba marcharse, ni siquiera había pasado media hora de su llegada y ya tenía intenciones de irse ¿pero que esperaba? Steve no se iba a quedar con él toda la tarde, algo que al parecer lo decepcionó un poco.

—No realmente pero necesito un par de cosas para comenzar a trabajar. — Tony dijo a la par que las ideas se encendían una a una dentro de su cabeza. _No te atrevas_. Se dijo así mismo. —Podría salir a comprarlas yo mismo ¿Quieres acompañarme? — _Maldición Tony_.

 

**.**

 

—Podríamos ir a la torre, estoy seguro que ahí estarán las cosas que necesitas. — Steve dijo por tercera vez en camino hacia el elevador que los llevaría al estacionamiento del edificio, el guardia estaba empecinado en arrastrarlo hasta los laboratorios Stark, cosa que iba a evitar a toda costa. Era cierto que podría encontrar lo que buscaba allá pero los planes de Tony eran otros.

—Vamos ¡Será divertido! — Tony mencionó con entusiasmo pero al parecer a Steve no le hizo nada de gracia. — ¿O estás ocupado? — Tal vez Steve tenia cosas que hacer y él lo estaba reteniendo, por un momento se sintió avergonzado.

—No es eso. — Steve dijo soltando un suspiro. —Creo que no deberíamos entablar algún tipo de amistad. —

Okay, para Tony eso fue como haber recibido un baño de agua fría a la par que mil agujas se le encajaban en el orgullo, o el corazón, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Quería ser amigo de Steve, no sabía por qué razón pero algo dentro de él había  soñado que tal vez, solo tal vez el guardia le haría una agradable compañía, tenía que admitir que no se esperaba esa declaración que lo había dejado estático. Se sentía como un estúpido sobre todo porque no podía retractarse en la invitación que le había hecho ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué se jodiera y que ahora Tony quería estar solo? Todo en su cabeza comenzaba a abrumarlo y la idea de querer acercarse a Steve ahora le parecía soberanamente tonta.

—Creo que no es profesional, uh… dado el hecho de que, bueno yo tengo que cuidar de ti, no quiero que lo personal se involucre en caso de… bueno, ya sabes. — La atención de Tony se concentró en el guardaespaldas detrás de él que trataba de explicarle el porqué. _Sentimientos_ , había dicho Steve ¿Qué clase de sentimientos podrían ser esos? Tony solo quería un amigo, bueno eso se decía a sí mismo cada que se atrapaba pensando en Steve, los amigos también tienen un vínculo, como Janet o Natasha, Tony las amaba con todo su corazón y no imaginaba un mundo en donde viviera sin ellas, de igual forma amaba a Bruce, a James y a Clint, si, incluso a Clint. Ellos eran sus amigos de muchos años atrás y juntos habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para un día despertar y decidir que los quería fuera de su vida, no Tony no imaginaba que eso llegara a pasar. ¿A ese tipo de sentimientos se refería Steve?

— ¿Crees que puedo interferir en tu trabajo? — Tony se detuvo un paso antes de entrar al elevador del edificio. —No soy un idiota, Steve. — Y dijo con cierto enojo, no contra Steve.

—No estoy diciendo que lo seas, solo son… precauciones. — Tony pudo divisar una pisca de… tristeza en el rostro de Steve y se mordió levemente la lengua para evitar decir algo que pudiera terminar mal. Una de las manos del guardia alcanzó el botón que estaba al lado de las puertas metálicas para llamarlo.

— ¿Te pasó antes? — Y falló rotundamente en guardar callarse. Un silencio breve los acompaño mientras Tony trataba de descifrar a Steve y lo que sea que estuviera pasando en su cabeza. Se preguntaba si había sido una mala idea y aunque llegó a la conclusión de que así había sido, ya no podía retractarse. —Perdón… mira, no es mi intención meterme entre tu trabajo y tu vida personal. — Tony dijo tratando de que su mentira sonara convincente. —Solo yo... bueno, no quiero estar ciego en esto ¿sí? — Tony tomó una bocanada de aire y se sintió como un niño de colegio tratando de confesársele a la chica más linda del salón a pesar de saber que no tenía oportunidad alguna, _maldición_. —Solo quiero que estemos bien, vas a estar atrás de mí por un muy buen largo tiempo y…— un _ding_ anunció la llegada del elevador hasta su piso mientras las puertas se abrían frente a ellos.

—Quieres conocerme. — Steve dijo mientras estiraba una de sus manos y poco a poco lo empujaba dentro del ascensor interrumpiendo a Tony, mentalmente lo agradeció, o bueno, trató de hacerlo ignorando el hecho de que Steve lo había interrumpido.

— ¿podemos? — Tony preguntó tratando de esconder la leve felicidad que le invadía.

—Tal vez. — Steve dijo mientras presionaba el botón que los llevaría directo al garaje del edificio y de nuevo le regaló una leve sonrisa. Como siempre, Tony había conseguido lo que quería una vez más.

 

**.**

 

El ambiente no estaba nada mal. El carro de Steve era un Mustang color negro, bonito por fuera y bonito por dentro con asiento de piel y olor a pino fresco y una estampa con el logo de las _Industrias Stark_ en la parte trasera. Steve había insistido en que Tony se sentara en los asientos de atrás pero el guardia no se imaginaba que tan empedernido podía ser un Stark. Después de una breve discusión, si es que así se le podía llamar al leve intercambio de palabras que tuvieron y una cara de disgusto por parte de Steve, Tony había ganado sentarse a su lado.

Entre canciones antiguas, _realmente antiguas_ , y el sonido del aire acondicionado Tony trataba de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas que era Steve, los dos habían acordado que podían hablar siempre y cuando Tony no preguntara más allá de lo personal, el Stark había accedido pero solo con la esperanza de que Steve cambiara su mente en algún momento y lo dejara entrar en su mundo.

El medio día estaba en su apogeo en la ciudad de Nueva York, el sol brillaba con intensidad en lo alto del cielo acompañado de un par de nubes que de vez en cuando trataban de tapar su resplandor. Las personas caminaban, algunos iban en bicicletas o en sus coches justo como él y Steve en ese momento. El ruido de la ciudad no se podía apreciar gracias a que los vidrios del coche lo impedían pero el sonido distante de los cláxons y la multitud llegaban vagamente a sus oídos. Tony amaba el escándalo de la ciudad, de la gente, de los coches y todo lo que se desenvolvía en ella. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de esos pequeños gustos y esta era una de ellas.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? — Steve preguntó mientras su vista seguía fija en el camino y Tony se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

— ¿Sabes dónde conseguir fibra de carbono, acero inoxidable y cables de cobre? — Tony contestó y Steve le dedicó una mirada de fastidio acompañada de una risa sincera.

.

Media hora más tarde y después de darle un par de vueltas a una manzana llena de tiendas con diferentes artículos gracias a que Tony no se decidía por dónde empezar, Steve se detuvo frente a una que parecía un buen lugar, un almacén color blanco y lleno de luces a pesar de que aún era medio día.

—Si esperas que te abra la puerta, te quedarás ahí un muy buen rato. — Steve dijo a la par que él mismo se bajaba del coche, Tony ya se estaba acostumbrando al tono sarcástico que ocupaba su guardia.

— ¡Te voy a acusar con mi padre! — Tony dijo a manera de juego mientras él también salía del coche y cerraba las puertas detrás de él.

—Suerte con eso Stark. — Steve dijo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzaba a caminar a la par suya.

 

**.**

 

Tony estaba maravillado, la tienda estaba repleta de todas las cosas que necesitaba y muchísimas más. Herramientas, materiales de todo tipo, metales… un sinfín de metales y aleaciones que brillaban gracias a la iluminación del local acaparaban su atención. Tony comenzó a pedir uno de cada uno aunque se dio cuenta que tal vez las cosas no entrarían en el auto de Steve. Por un segundo pensó que el guardia lo vería con ojos extraños pero al contrario, Steve solo se limitaba a asentir y a preguntarle si realmente iba a ocupar todas las cosas que estaba pidiendo. Tony le dijo que obviamente no pero más valía prevenir que lamentar y que un par de materiales nuevos extras no estaban de más.

Después de una hora y media más, Tony salió de la tienda con un par de bolsas en cada mano llenas de tornillos, tuercas, su amada fibra de carbono y varios cables y Steve… bueno, aquel cargaba algunas cajas con tanta facilidad que por un momento pensó que en vez de herramientas pesadas, traían espuma o algo por el estilo.

Ambos acomodaron las cosas en la cajuela y en los asientos traseros y una vez que terminaron, Tony se acomodó de nuevo en su mismo sitio pero esta vez se encargó de bajar los vidrios de la ventana del coche. Steve alzó una ceja pero Tony solo se encogió de hombros, el guardia movió la cabeza levemente pero también lo imitó bajando los vidrios de su propia ventana cosa que hizo que el corazón del chico Stark se agitara en su pecho.

— ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Tony dijo a la par que acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad sobre su pecho y un click indicaba que lo había asegurado. Steve hizo lo mismo con el propio cinturón y una vez que terminó sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus pantalones y encendió la máquina.

—Por supuesto Tony. — Steve dijo mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

Tony sonrió. — ¿Star Trek o Star Wars? —

 

**.**

— ¡No! ¡Esa no era la respuesta correcta! — Un agitado Tony alzaba la voz mientras el condenado de Steve se reía sin parar.

—Te lo dije, no sé nada de esas cosas. — Dijo mientras su vista se mantenía fija en el camino.

—Sí, pero cualquiera lo sabe ¡Star Wars es mil veces mejor que Stark Trek! — Tony volvió a repetir como si su vida dependiera de eso. La plática había comenzado por una pregunta tonta que él mismo le hizo al guardia. Steve parecía estar disfrutando la conversación, su semblante se había relajado y reía ocasionalmente con cada cosa que Tony decía.

—Tal vez no sé sobre películas pero sí sé que en un par de bloques más está el mejor helado. — Steve dijo. — ¿Quieres comprobar? — El guardia le preguntó y Tony asintió inmediatamente sin ni siquiera pensárselo.

 

**.**

 

Steve se había estacionado cerca de un parquímetro y había depositado un par de monedas en la pequeña caja de metal que media el tiempo. Tony estaba concentrado en subir y bajar el vidrio con el botón automático que estaba a un lado de la manija de la puerta. Tony hubiese querido acompañar a Steve pero el guardia insistió en que era mejor que esperara en el carro por comodidad. Tony bufó, la comodidad se podía ir al trasto pero Steve había decidido a llevarlo por un helado por voluntad propias, Tony no iba a arruinar ese momento.

_Toc, toc._

El sonido del vidrio siendo golpeado levemente lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada para toparse con un Steve sonriente. Tony le regresó el gesto y se apresuró a bajar el vidrio, Steve estiró una de sus manos y le tendió una pequeña canasta de galleta con tres enormes bolas de helado dentro de ella. A decir verdad Tony no estaba muy acostumbrado a los dulces, más que nada porque su madre no le permitía comer más de lo debido alegando que alguien como él no podía permitirse subir de peso. Por un segundo miró con desconfianza el postre pero la mirada alegre de Steve borró todos aquellos pensamientos que comenzaban a abrumarlo. Tony también estiró una de sus manos y tomó con gusto el helado.

— ¿Demasiado grande? — Steve preguntó mientras se recargaba sobre el coche y daba pequeñas probadas de su propio helado con la ayuda de una cuchara.

—Un poco, usualmente mi madre no me dejaba comer tanta… azúcar. — Tony dijo mientras seguía fascinado con el postre entre sus manos.

—Anda, dale un bocado. — Steve lo alentó.

Tony tomó una bocanada de aire como si de alguna manera fuera a probar algún tipo de cosa súper desconocida que provenía de otro planeta. Con cuidado agarró la cuchara que estaba enterrada entre las bolas de helado y la acercó a su boca, dio una pequeña olisqueada y el olor a vainilla inundó su nariz seguido de la sensación fría, Tony se acordó de aquellos inviernos que pasó en Italia en donde respirar dolía, se sentía ligeramente igual solo que esta vez la sensación era placentera. Sin más demora, Tony probó de su helado.

La explosión de sabores en su boca fue demasiado que un sonido de gusto escapó de sus labios pero sus mejillas se tintaron de un leve rojo al darse cuenta que Steve lo observaba con atención.

—Tomaré eso como un “me encantó”. — Steve dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante y Tony deseó que el helado jamás se terminara.

—El mejor. — El chico Stark le confirmó sus palabras dando un bocado más grande de su helado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió plenamente feliz.

**.**

 

Esa tarde Tony descubrió dos cosas, que a Steve le encantaba el helado de mantequilla de nuez y su cantante favorito era Frank Sinatra, como a la mayoría de los neoyorquinos. También que Steve era joven, demasiado joven pero algo dentro suyo se sentía antiguo. Que de vez en cuando reía con jovialidad y alegría a causa de las ocurrencias de Tony y que le gustaba observar a la gente. De vez en cuando Tony lo atrapaba mirando detenidamente a los peatones con tanto interés que llegó a pensar que tal vez Steve no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de muchas personas.

La verdad era que a Tony le agradaba Steve, demasiado para su gusto y también quería creer que Steve se sentía de la misma manera.

 

**.**

 

Para el momento que llegaron a su nueva casa, los colores de la tarde comenzaban a pintar el cielo de la ciudad. Tony bajó del coche una vez estuvieron en el estacionamiento del edificio luchando consigo mismo y su decepción de que el día hubiese llegado a su fin.

—Los empleados del edificio llevarán tus cosas hasta el piso, no tienes porque preocuparte. — Steve le dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. —Sí necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar. — Steve soltó un suspiro. —Siempre estaré disponible. — Con eso último Tony quiso volver a meterse al coche y pedirle a su guardia que lo llevara lejos, a miles de millas lejos del edificio, de su padre y de todo lo que atormentaba su mente pero se detuvo.

—Gracias Steve. — Tony dijo con sinceridad. —Por todo, ya sabes… la tienda, el helado, el paseo. — el chico Stark miró al suelo. —Nos estamos viendo. — Tony dijo mientras se despedía con un gesto de sus manos y le daba la espalda a Steve para dirigirse al ascensor. Tony quería voltear, decirle muchas cosas más pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía caso construir algún tipo de esperanza.

Tony apretó el botón del ascensor y para su desgracia las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente. Se coló al pequeño cuadro de metal que lo llevaría a su prisión en forma de pent-house y se giró. Steve aún estaba ahí, observando directamente hacia él, el corazón le saltó y no reprimió el gesto de felicidad en su rostro. Una seguridad se apoderó de él y Tony se interpuso en el momento justo cuando las puertas metálicas comenzaban a cerrarse.

— ¡Robots! — Tony gritó y un desconcertado Steve no entendía a lo que se refería. — ¡Voy a construir algunos, deberías venir a ver alguna vez! — Volvió a gritar y en vez de esperar respuesta alguna retrocedió dejando que las puertas se cerraran y el ascensor lo llevara hasta su piso. Algo dentro de él le decía que Steve estaría ahí. Tony se aferró de ese pensamiento y no lo dejó escapar

 

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el cap, la verdad tenía pensado hacerlo 100% desde el punto de vista de Tony pero creo que algunas cosas que están por venir necesitan el punto de vista de Steve para que entiendan un poquito la trama. Trataré de seguir la historia solo con Tony y ya veré si así es lo mejor o si necesito implementar una nueva técnica. ¡Así que nos leemos pronto! (人･㉨･)♡


	6. Crossfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero estén teniendo un bonito domingo y disfruten de este capitulo que escribí con mucho amor. ¡YA ESTAMOS MÁS CERCA DE INFINITY WARRR! He estado pensando en dejarles mi tumblr para que pasen a decir "hola" y podamos llorar juntos sobre nuestros héroes favoritos. @ShieldIron en caso de que gusten ir a darse una vuelta por ahí, no muerdo (?)
> 
> En fin, disfruten de este capitulo y como siempre gracias por sus kudos y comentarios, los quiero un montón. 
> 
> Ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel, yo solo los tomé prestados ¡Hasta la próxima! (⺣◡⺣)♡*

**.**

 

 

And we're caught up in the crossfire

A heaven and hell

And were searching for shelter

 

**.**

 

La ciudad de noche era un espectáculo peculiar de admirar. Luces, sonidos, personas. Todos juntos hacías de las calles de Nueva York una autentica pieza de arte. Esos pequeños momentos para Steve eran maravillosos y únicos.

Había pasado casi la mitad del día con el hijo de Howard Stark y a decir verdad lo había disfrutado. Anthony era un chiquillo que le gustaba la buena  vida y la atención, al principio sintió pena por el destino que su padre le había preparado, pero al parecer el Stark más joven estaba manejando las cosas con calma.

 

**.**

La torre Stark se alzaba en medio de la ciudad, más imponente y lujosa que los otros edificios en la redonda. La construcción era el sello más importante de los Stark, cualquier persona que lo viera sabía a qué se atenía si intentaba atravesarse en el camino de la poderosa familia.

En los años que Steve llevaba al servicio de Howard, había presenciado un sinfín  de personas doblegarse ante él. Compañías enteras, casas productoras y pequeñas empresas. Algunas buscaban el cobijo y el soporte de los Stark para progresar, otras llegaban ahí gracias a la astucia de la cabeza de la familia.

Ciertamente no era el trabajo que Steve alguna vez soñó tener, pero estaba agradecido por todo lo que había logrado. Cinco años atrás no tenía nada y necesitaba proteger a las únicas dos personas que le quedaban en la vida, Howard lo encontró y le dio una oportunidad de ser algo y servir con un propósito. No estaba satisfecho por las cosas que había hecho en el pasado, algunas de ellas le seguían quitando el sueño por las noches, pero ese era un pequeño precio a pagar y no le importaba hacerlo sí con eso aseguraba el bienestar de su pequeña familia.

Quería ir a casa, tenía semanas sin poner un pie en su hogar. Extrañaba los abrazos de su pequeñita, las partidas de póker con Bucky y los cigarros que fumaban a escondidas en la azotea del edificio, la pelea infinita con su hijo y sus peluches antes de llevarla a dormir, y las noches de ver series antiguas con los tres. Extrañaba sus risas y el calor familiar que hacía que su corazón aguantara hasta el último momento por el bien de ellos. Pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no todavía.

Estaba siendo seguido, Steve lo supo desde la primera vez, exactamente tres semanas atrás. No era un experto en ese tipo de cosas pero al parecer quien se encargaba de vigilarlo, muy a penas y conocía las técnicas de espionaje. Él había seguido a un sinfín de personas a lo largo de los años y sabía el comportamiento que se debía tomar para que no lo atraparan. Sólo había una explicación para la manera anticuada en la que estaba siendo seguido: o la persona que estaba detrás de sus pasos era inexperta o lo estaba subestimando. Steve esperaba que fuera la primera opción, así sería más fácil deshacerse de ese pequeño estorbo que le impedía regresar a casa.

No podía arriesgar a su familia o que alguien encontrara una debilidad, Howard jamás le perdonaría si fallaba en su misión de desmantelar al esposo de su hijo. Necesitaba ser cuidadoso, así que la mejor manera de actuar era mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que pudiera intervenir con su misión, y eso incluía a Anthony.

No es que el Stark más joven representara algún tipo de contratiempo en su misión, era lo más normal que su protector se parara algunas veces por su nueva casa, lo transportara de un lugar a otro o pasara algún tiempo a su lado. Sí no que Anthony empezaba a distraerlo.

 

**.**

Steve había tratado de mantener distancia con el joven Stark, incluso le hizo saber que no tenía intenciones de formar un lazo de amistad pero después de ver la cara de decepción en el rostro de Tony, algo dentro suyo se ablandó. El chico no tenía la culpa de nada, lo menos que Steve quería, era hacerle la vida un poco más amarga. Se dio cuenta que no era feliz y que su esposo parecía no prestarle la suficiente atención, algo común en los matrimonios arreglados.

Sus memorias viajaron a siete años atrás, pudo ver el rostro de su madre, de su padre, de sus amigos e incluso de ella, la mujer a la que había querido más que a su propia existencia y madre de sus únicos tesoros, _Lucy y Milo_.

Sí tan solo hubiese podido hacer más en vez de quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sucedido de otra manera. Steve soltó un largo suspiro y serenó su mente, no era momento de estar pensando en cosas que jamás sucederían, debía concentrarse en su presente y en su futuro, el tiempo jamás podría regresar atrás por más que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

 

**.**

Steve dejó el coche en el enorme garaje del edificio, el mismo en donde Tony había intentado salirse con la suya semanas atrás y en el proceso había causado un poco de daño a los coches de su padre. Steve sonrió levemente al recordar y dio un vistazo a su alrededor donde cada uno de los carros había regresado a su estado original como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Se adentró al piso principal de la torre donde todo mundo lo saludaba a su paso, “Cap”, “Señor” y “Steve”, eran los nombres más comunes que escuchaba en el camino. Había nuevas caras en el edificio, definitivamente Sharon estaba disfrutando de su puesto de capitana.

El elevador del edificio lo llevó hasta el último piso en donde sorpresivamente estaba siendo esperado. Cuando las puertas se abrieron dos guardias estaban parados frente al elevador, Steve alzó una ceja un poco confundido por todo el teatro cuando el sonido de los tacones inundó la sala.

— ¡Steve! — el aludido giró su vista a donde la voz familiar provenía. —Lo siento, cuando les dije que te esperaran no me refería a algo así. — Sharon dijo a la par que lanzaba su mirada de desaprobación a los guardias que aún seguían frente a él cerrándole el paso. — ¡Vamos dejen al Cap pasar! — Dijo la chica con voz autoritaria y los guardias se hicieron a un lado de inmediato.

—Sharon, un gusto verte. — Steve dijo mientras abría sus brazos para envolver a la chica en un suave gesto. Sharon correspondió el abrazo y le sonrió alegremente cuando se separaron. — ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? — Steve preguntó, a pesar de aún pasarse por la torre de vez en cuando, se había deslindado de todo lo que tenía que ver con su antiguo puesto de capitán para dedicarle su total atención a la misión que Howard le había encomendado.

—Muy bien a decir verdad, no hemos tenido ningún problema. — Sharon dijo y Steve asintió. — ¿Dónde está Howard? — Steve necesitaba darle su reporte y hablarle del intruso que lo estaba siguiendo. El guardia preguntó y la chica mostró un poco de nerviosismo.

—Está en la sala de juntas con el esposo del joven Tony…— La nueva capitana dijo y algo dentro de Steve se encendió. No le agradaba Gustav y tenía el presentimiento de que aquel estaba metido en algo más grande que solo asuntos de bancos y finanzas. Necesitaba apresurarse a quitarlo del camino por el bien de los Stark… _y de Tony._

—Y la señorita Van Dyne. — Eso último desconcertó a Steve.

— ¿Janet Van Dyne? — preguntó, Janet era íntima amiga de Tony ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Steve no sabía mucho de la joven, solo que era pariente lejana de los Stark y que Howard la había acobijado, que era una importante diseñadora y que manejaba algunas acciones en la ciudad y alrededor del mundo y nada más. La había visto siempre a un lado de Tony como una verdadera amiga pero jamás cerca de Howard, no de esta manera.

—Sí, Howard me mandó a buscarla por la tarde y pensé que era algo relacionado con Anthony pero cuando Gustav entró a la sala, ella no salió. — Sharon dijo. —Deberíamos pasar. — La mujer comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación donde todos estaban reunidos y Steve la siguió por detrás pensando y tratando de juntar las piezas del nuevo acertijo. ¿Para qué necesitaba Howard Stark a Janet Van Dyne? Sus pensamientos viajaron rápidamente a Tony, a su cara de felicidad mientras comía el helado y el entusiasmo con el que lo había invitado a verlo trabajar en sus robots. Steve soltó un suspiro, _tenía que protegerlo a toda costa._

Sharon abrió la puerta  de la sala y todos voltearon a verlos, Howard, Janet y Gustav. Howard sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie para recibirlos.

— ¡Ah! Es una alegría verte de nuevo Steve. — Howard se acercó a besar en la mejilla a Sharon y a darle un apretón de manos. —Los estábamos esperando, pasen, tomen asiento. —

 El patriarca Stark tronó sus dedos y rápidamente dos sirvientes se acercaron a poner bebidas frente a las sillas en donde Sharon y Steve se iban a sentar. A él le sirvieron un poco de ron con un par de cubos de hielo y a Sharon vodka con jugo de arándanos. Steve no se sentía con ánimos para beber, necesitaba respuestas, no tonterías ni tragos. Pero Howard lo había ordenado, así que sin chistar cuando se hubo sentado, bebió un poco del vaso de cristal.

— ¿Qué tienes para mí, Steve? — Howard preguntó y Steve adoptó una mirada seria.

—No mucho en realidad. — El guardia dijo, muchas cosas estaban pasando en su mente en ese instante, la persona que lo estaba siguiendo, la presencia de Janet, su familia, _Tony, oh Tony._ Pero ese no era el momento de soltar sus inquietudes. —Todo está en orden señor Stark, nada fuera de lo normal. — Steve dijo mientras bebía de su vaso una vez más.

—Bien. ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¿Alguna novedad? — Howard lo cuestionó de nuevo, los ojos de Gustav lo miraron con interés mientras Janet trataba de no hacer contacto visual con Steve bajo ninguna circunstancia, más que nerviosa percibía a la chica… ¿temerosa? ¿Pero de qué?

—Anthony está bien, hoy lo dedicó a comprar algunos materiales para su trabajo. — _Y le compré un helado._ Steve pensó. —Sí todo va como lo ha planeado, esta semana comienza la construcción. — Su vista se topó con la de Gustav, el aludido esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Steve quiso arrancarle los ojos.

—Perfecto. — Gustav dijo. —Es cierto que he estado apartado del lado de Anthony, pero necesitaba hacer los ajustes necesarios para disfrutar de mi estadía en Nueva York. — Un sirviente rellenó la copa del suizo con más vino tinto. —Tal vez pronto estaremos celebrando la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, _querido padre._ — El yerno de Howard dijo y el Stark mayor sólo soltó una risa seca.

—Por el bien de nuestras familias, espero me hagas abuelo pronto. — Howard mencionó y todos en la sala rieron, menos Steve y Janet que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de pasar desapercibida.

 

**.**

En la sala se trataron asuntos triviales, como el estatus de los diferentes negocios de la alianza _Stark-Svennson_ , también salió a relucir el nombre de Janet y el porqué de su presencia en la sala. Al parecer Gustav tenía intenciones de incluirla a ella en sus negocios con el afán de mantener a Tony en un ambiente familiar al momento que los dejaran Nueva York y se fueran a vivir permanentemente a Suecia. Steve no se creyó ninguna palabra de aquello. Hablaron de los robots de Tony y también de su participación en las acciones Stark, Howard planeaba cederle un cuarto de la compañía para que su hijo la manejara y así probar que el chico estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso como su heredero.

Frigga Hagebak y su familia salió a la mesa, al parecer su hija menor se iba a casar en dos semanas con un doctor importante del área.

— ¿Qué sabemos de los Hagebak? — Sharon cuestionó.

—La señora Frigga es doble viuda y su única herencia es su pequeño negocio de joyas. — Gustav dijo mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesa. —Su hijo mayor estudió en Harvard y apuesta por ser un abogado prodigioso en algunos años. — dijo y dio un trago de su copa.

—Frigga firmó un contrato por veinte millones de dólares hace tres semanas con Industrias Stark. — Howard dijo. —No creo que se atreva a disgustarnos ¿Qué sabemos de su hija? — el patriarca Stark preguntó.

—Lara Serrure, la menor de sus hijos, veinte años de edad y actualmente se encuentra estudiando economía y finanzas en la universidad de _Binghamton_. — Sharon respondió y Howard asintió.

— ¿Y su prometido? — Howard recargó su barbilla en uno de sus brazos.

—Stephen Strange, un doctor que pertenece a la asociación de la familia del amigo de tu hijo, Bruce Banner. — Gustav dijo.

—Haré un par de llamadas para asegurarme de que tengamos ese negocio en nuestros bolsillos, de ahí en fuera, dejaremos que las coses tomen su curso. — Howard finalizó.

 

**.**

 

También hablaron de cuestiones de seguridad pero el tema comenzó a acalorarse cuando Gustav sugirió que Tony debía ser vigilado por alguien de su propia gente.

—Anthony es un Svennson también, mi gente necesita aprender a respetarlo. — Gustav dijo y la furia dentro de Steve crecía con cada palabra que el contrario decía.

—También es un Stark, y como tal le corresponde el honor de tener a alguien de confianza a su lado. — Howard sentenció.

— ¿De confianza? Estoy al tanto del incidente que ocurrió con los coches, sí Steve no pudo controlar algo como eso ¿Qué nos asegura que está capacitado para manejar alguna situación peor? La seguridad de Anthony es prioridad. — Gustav dijo con severidad.

— ¿Qué sabe usted de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer? — Steve dijo con fastidio y repentinamente el ambiente en la sala se enfrió. Gustav ya no se veía tan confiado como un par de segundos atrás, ahora el que sonrió fue Steve.

—Señores, no estamos aquí para discutir. — Howard interrumpió en el juego de miradas que Steve y Gustav estaban peleando. —Ciertamente Steve es la persona mejor entrenada que conozco, mi hijo por otro lado… nunca se le ha dado bien el ser controlado, aún es un chiquillo. — Steve concentró su atención en el patriarca Stark. —Confió en él. — Howard señaló a Steve. —Demos por zanjado este asunto, Steve seguirá cuidando de Tony hasta el último momento. — Howard dijo a la par que se levantaba de su asiento. —Sí no hay otra cosa más que hablar…—

Gustav se levantó de igual manera. —No lo creo, se ha dicho todo lo que se necesitaba decir. — Steve pudo notar el enfado en el tono de voz del contrario. —Estaremos en contacto Howard. — dijo y se despidió de Janet con un beso en una de sus manos y una pequeña sonrisa para Sharon, miró a Steve y pasó de largo perdiéndose tras las puertas de la sala.

—Bien… Sharon, sé amable de ver que Janet sea debidamente acompañada a su casa. — Sharon asintió y se encaminó a la puerta esperando a que la otra chica la siguiera. Janet se levantó también de su asiento.

—Tío Howard, fue un gusto verte hoy. — dijo la chica a la par que besaba la mejilla del Stark mayor.

—El placer fue mío querida, piensa bien lo que hablamos. — Howard contestó y Janet asintió levemente. —Que descanses. — fueron las últimas palabras que su tío le dedicó. Janet comenzó a caminar a la salida no sin antes cruzar su vista con la de Steve, ella le sonrió pero Steve no le regresó la cortesía.

—Señor Stark… hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle. — Steve dijo una vez la sala se vació.

—Lo sé, me temo que este juego se empieza a complicar ¿no es así? — Repentinamente Howard se veía cansado con todo el peso de los años reflejado en su rostro.

 

**.**

 

— ¿Alguien te está siguiendo? — Howard preguntó. Ya no estaban en la sala de juntas, ahora se encontraban en la oficina privada del líder de los Stark. Una habitación lujosa con ventanales en dos de los cuatro costados del cuarto con vista hacia la gran manzana. Howard estaba sentado en la gran silla de cuero tras un escritorio de madera negra finamente tallada y adornada por las orillas con metal dorado.

—Así es, comenzó exactamente el día en que Anthony contrajo matrimonio. — Steve dijo. —Tengo la certeza de que es obra del señor Svennson. — Y soltó la información, Howard puso una mirada seria mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su barbilla recién afeitada.

— ¿A qué está jugando ese hombre? — Howard dijo al aire pero Steve tuvo la certeza de que estaba hablando consigo mismo. — ¿El espía ha tratado algún movimiento? —

Steve negó. —Nada, solo observa desde la distancia, creo que es inexperto en ese asunto, no me costó esfuerzo alguno en descifrar sus intenciones. — Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Lo había visto cerca de la torre Stark, de las oficinas que Howard tenía al borde la ciudad y de la nueva residencia de Tony, era como si aquel no tratara de ser discreto en ninguna manera.

—Necesitamos averiguar más de esa piedrita en el camino, estoy seguro que sabrás como hacerte cargo de esto ¿no es así? — Howard inquirió recargando el peso de su espalda en la silla.

— ¿Desea que aniquile a esa persona? — Steve preguntó tenso, una vida más a sus números rojos. _Lucy, Milo y Bucky_. Steve pensó en ellos,  hacía todas esas cosas por Lucy, Milo y Bucky… y _Tony_.

—Primero averigua a quién le debemos esta osadía, después encárgate de ese asunto, no seas tan duro con él. — Howard esbozó una sonrisa.

—Cómo ordene. — Steve respondió. — ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda servir? —

—No, te puedes retirar. — Howard dijo mientras juntaba sus manos. —Y espero me traigas noticias de todo esto muy pronto. — Steve asintió y dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

— ¿Camino a casa soldado? — Howard preguntó con cierto interés.

Steve se volteó para vez una vez más a su jefe. —No, de cacería señor. — dijo mientras abandonaba la oficina.

 

**.**

 

Steve se detuvo en la habitación que tenía en la torre Stark antes de marcharse, se deshizo de la ropa que había usado en el día y encontró un poco de confort en la ducha. Buscó en los cajones algo decente para la noche, pantalones negros, una camisa azul oscuro, botas marrón y una chamarra de cuero que hacía juego con sus pantalones. Se acomodó el cabello e incluso usó un poco de colonia.

Necesitaba averiguar lo más pronto posible quien era el que lo estaba siguiendo y la mejor manera de hacerlo era al estilo antiguo, en las calles de la ciudad al aire libre o en un bar. La segunda opción era la más viable, en caso de que consiguiera la información que necesitaba, esa misma noche aquél intruso no vería la luz del día siguiente.

Steve no usó ninguno de los coches que tenía disponible, en vez de eso decidió utilizar su motocicleta. La sensación de la máquina, los pedales y el aire en su rostro a causa de la velocidad siempre lo hacían sentir vivo.

Salió de la torre con camino a la avenida principal y en pocos segundos se vio atrapado por el tráfico de la ciudad nocturna, las luces y el ruido de la gran manzana. Era más fácil moverse con una motocicleta, podía rebasar a los demás carros y entrar en lugares por donde un coche jamás hubiese logrado pasar. Un par de cuadras después divisó en uno de los espejos de la motocicleta al automóvil que se había dedicado a seguir sus pasos, estaba ahí de nuevo. Steve sonrió para sí mismo, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

 

**.**

 

Minutos después Steve se encontró en un club nocturno en el centro de la ciudad, jamás había pisado uno de esos lugares por gusto pero aunque le costara admitirlo, era más fácil encontrar información ahí. La gente solía venderse por un par de dólares y las prostitutas muchas veces conocían muchos más secretos gracias a la cantidad de gente que atendían.

— ¡Cap! — Steve logró escuchar entre el ruido y la música del lugar. El olor a cigarro invadía sus pulmones y se maldijo internamente, pues el aroma se quedaría pegado a su chamarra. — ¿Qué trae por aquí al singular Cap? — Un hombre más o menos de su estatura y amplia sonrisa dijo mientras palmeaba su espalda y le daba un abrazo como si de un viejo amigo se tratara.

— ¡Wade! — Steve saludó, una de las chicas del lugar se les acercó mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Wade y se colgaba de su cuello.

—Hey preciosa ¿por qué no nos traes un par de tragos al Cap y a mí, sí? — Wade dijo y la chica asintió y de inmediato se fue.

— ¿Tienes algo para mí? — Steve preguntó y una mirada de fastidio se dibujó en el rostro de su amigo.

— ¿Acaso todo es trabajo contigo siempre? Ven, este no es lugar para hablar. — Wade dijo y Steve asintió mientras daba un último vistazo a una de las mesas del fondo del lugar, donde su objetivo había pedido un trago y una chica.

 

**.**

 

 — ¿Sabes algo sobre Gustav Svennson? — Steve preguntó mientras Wade se recargaba en la silla de su oficina y daba un par de vueltas en esta.

—Que es un tipo millonario, que se casó con el hijo de tu jefe y que probablemente sea el nuevo dueño del mundo una vez que el viejo Stark abandone este mundo. — Wade contestó dándole la espalda con la silla giratoria.

La oficina de su amigo era un poco anticuada, tenía una mesa de billar ahí dentro, muchas botellas de alcohol y algunas de procedencia dudosa y pinturas obscenas colgadas en una de las paredes de la habitación, Wade Wilson era un hombre de gustos extravagantes.

—Algo que no sepa…— Steve dijo tratando de ser paciente.

—Depende… ¿Qué gano yo si ventilo los secretos de mi próximo jefe? — Wade dijo dándose media vuelta quedando en frente de Steve nuevamente.

—Howard sabe cómo recompensar a sus amigos. — Steve usó la vieja carta que muchas veces le había abierto un sinfín de puertas.

— _“Los Lannister siempre pagan sus deudas”_ — Wade dijo entre risas. — ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estamos en Juego de Tronos? — Wade volvió a reírse. — ¿Tengo que preocuparme por algún trovador que venga a cantarme las _Lluvias de Castamere_? —

—Vamos Wade ¿gracias a quién eres dueño de este lugar? — Steve dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo y lo ponía sobre el escritorio de su amigo. El arma era color negro, treinta centímetros de largo y tenía varios dientes de metal por filo, un cuchillo ruso de combate.

—Steve… las amenazas no funcionan conmigo, te quiero hermano pero eso no me va a impedir meterte un par de tiros en tu bonita cara. — Wade respondió sin quitar la vista del cuchillo, sonaba convencido pero sus manos delataban que dudaba en lo que acababa de decir.

—No es ninguna amenaza, al contrario, un intercambio. — Steve dijo mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el cuchillo y lo hacía girar de la punta sobre el escritorio. —Mi cuchillo por un poco de información, no vas a encontrar nada como esto, al menos no de manera legal. —  sonrió. —Además… no me has contestado la pregunta, querido amigo. —

— ¡Bien! ¡Fue Howard! Gracias a Howard Stark tengo este maldito lugar. — Wade contestó un tanto exasperado, algo normal en él.

— ¿Hay algún trato? — Steve inquirió, esperando que a Wade no se le fuera la mano pidiendo recompensas, le agradaba el sujeto, no quería ver su nombre algún día en la lista de los enemigos de Howard Stark.

—Es eso o mi pellejo, y la verdad es que me gusta estar vivo. — Wade contestó a la par que le arrebataba el cuchillo de las manos a Steve.

 

**.**

 

El dueño del burdel le contó que los hombres de Svennson rondaban la ciudad, no parecían interesados en los prostíbulos pero uno de diez siempre llegaba a parar a alguno de los burdeles que Wade manejaba. También le dijo que era fácil reconocerlos, la mayoría, si no es que todos, tenían un tatuaje en la muñeca derecha, una pequeña marca en forma de triángulo, en palabras de Wade, _“alguna mierda sueca”,_ también habían visto al magnate rondar un hotel cerca del centro de la ciudad, curiosamente el edificio era propiedad de Jake Olson, hijo mayor de Frigga Hagebak. Steve quiso pensar que era una coincidencia pero descartó la idea rápidamente, las coincidencias en Nueva York no existían.

Wade le contó un par de cosas más que solo era información genérica y que realmente no le interesaba. Wade solo le pidió un par de miles de dólares más a cambio de todo lo que le dijo, Steve le prometió que el pago estaría ahí al día siguiente como todas demás veces que los dos habían hecho tratos.

—Mira, tu no escuchaste nada de esto de mi ¿estamos? — Wade le dijo. —Sí Howard se hunde, yo no quiero ser una rata más de ese barco. —

Steve rió y le extendió la mano a manera de saludo. —Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Wade. — dijo con diversión.

—No quiero ver mi cabeza en una pica si el viejo Stark se entera que le negué algo a su chico de oro. — Wade respondió estrujando su mano. —Ahora, ándate a la mierda Rogers. — los dos hombres rieron y Steve le hizo caso.

 

**.**

 

Esa noche Steve descubrió un par de cosas más, que Wade se les estaba yendo de las manos y que en los bajos mundos se rumoraba la caída del gran Howard Stark. Fue interesante escuchar eso de los labios de su amigo, Howard le había dado poder en Nueva York con el afán de servir como punto de información para el bien de los Stark, pero ahora Wilson no se escuchaba tan convencido de su lealtad hacia la mano que le daba de comer. Steve no quiso indagar más, Wade no era un idiota, no necesitaba alguien más a la lista de problemas de los Stark porque como siempre, a Steve le tocaría sacar la basura a la calle.

 

**.**

 

Steve manejó un par de horas más por las calles de Nueva York, muchas veces se tentó en tomar la desviación hacia Brooklyn, manejar un par de minutos más e ir a casa, si quiera ver de lejos su hogar y a su familia. Pero sus ideas se desvanecieron cuando de nueva cuenta el automóvil lo encontró y comenzó a seguirlo a la distancia. Estaba harto, necesitaba meterle un tiro a quien sea que fuera el que estaba manejando el coche.

Un semáforo en amarillo se interpuso en su camino, Steve tenía la oportunidad de pisar el acelerador y dejar atrás el coche que lo estaba siguiendo pero al contrario de eso se detuvo, dejando que el automóvil redujera la distancia entre ambos.

Steve observó por el espejo de la motocicleta y el auto estaba a menos de diez metros atrás de él en el carril izquierdo. Contó los segundos, sesenta y siente en total y el semáforo cambió de rojo a verde. Todos los coches avanzaron incluido el que lo estaba siguiendo pero Steve no, se detuvo a esperar, el claxon de los automóviles comenzaron a sonar a su espalda y cuando el automóvil pasó a un lado suyo, el conductor lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa y aceleró su motocicleta, dejando que el aire de la ciudad se llevara sus problemas y pensamientos de ese momento.

 

**.**

 

Lo había visto con claridad, el que lo seguía era un hombre más o menos de su edad, cabello oscuro, nariz amplia. La mayor parte de su rostro estaba oculto tras unas gafas negras pero Steve pudo apreciar la forma de su cara y la barbilla pronunciada, sí lo volvía a ver de cerca, lo reconocería en un santiamén.

Estuvo tentado a esperar que de nueva cuenta el hombre y el coche aparecieran, dejar que lo siguieran y terminar de una vez por todas. El arma en el costado derecho de su cinturón repentinamente pesaba diez veces más de lo normal. Steve respiró profundo, pensó de nuevo en su familia, en _Lucy, Milo y Bucky_ … _y Tony_ , de nuevo Tony.

Era necesario, la seguridad de los cuatro dependía de eso. Steve se repitió una y otra vez, todo terminaría rápido y podría ir a casa, enterrarse en su cama con sus dos pequeños a su lado mientras Bucky lo regañaba por consentirlos tanto.

Detuvo la motocicleta esperando poder regresar por el mismo camino y cuando apretó el acelerador el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar.

_Tony…_

De inmediato abandonó su loca idea y como mandado por Hermes, emprendió su camino hacia _Madison Square_ , en donde Tony estaba esperando por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeñita aclaración, Bucky es parte de la pequeña familia de Steve pero nada más, no hay Stucky en este fic, por si tienen problema con la ship o algo, no es mi intención incomodarlos. ♡
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Mona Lisas And Mad Hatters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Adivinen quién cambió los días de actualización? La verdad pensé que iba a tener tiempo libre pero las cosas en la uni y el último semestre me están dando una paliza, pero encontré que tengo un poquito más de tiempo el sábado, así que aquí tienen. Espero me perdonen por la parte final del capítulo, a mí se me encogió el corazón mientras escribía pero créanme que era necesario, no me odien por favor. (つ﹏⊂)
> 
> Y en serio gracias por apoyo que me dan, sus kudos y comentarios siempre son una belleza. ¡Espero tengan una bonita noche!
> 
> Me inspiré un poquito en el nuevo cover de The Killers: Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters, sí tienen chance ¡escúchenla!
> 
> Como siempre, los respectivos créditos a sus creadores, yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes.

**.**

 

 _I thought I knew_  
_But now I know that rose trees never grow in New York City_

 

**.**

 

 

Tony quería morirse. Sabía que algunas veces hacía cosas estúpidas pero no importaba, todo siempre tenía una solución. No existía nada que el dinero no pudiera comprar o arreglar. Pero esta vez era diferente, se trataba de algo serio y que por sus tonterías muy posiblemente había arruinado sin ni siquiera haber comenzado.

Había pasado la noche entera apilando sus cosas en una de las habitaciones vacías del pent-house, moviendo cajas, acomodando sus herramientas y materiales que había comprado esa tarde con Steve para comenzar a trabajar. Tony miró a su alrededor, algo le faltaba al cuarto. Era cierto que era amplio y las ventanas tenían vistas preciosas a las calles de la ciudad, pero algo faltaba _ahí._

Su toque personal, por su puesto.

Pasó una hora buscando muebles para llenar el espacio de la habitación. Algunas gavetas de cedro, un enorme escritorio de metal, una serie de lámparas de colores, varios botes de pintura blanca y varias tablas de diferentes tipos de maderas. Necesitaba hacer ese cuarto su lugar especial, no una simple habitación más. Tenía en mente muchos diseños, pero se decidió por algo sencillo por dé mientras, no quería encariñarse de más con el lugar porque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dejarlo atrás.

Repentinamente, Tony sintió un hueco en el corazón, de nuevo. Era esa nostalgia que lo abandonaba por ratos pero cuando estaba solo venía a abrazarlo. El proyecto que le parecía divertido dejó de serlo en un santiamén. Tal vez sería mejor pagarle a alguien para que se encargara de darle una remodelación al cuarto.

La vida en el pent-house era demasiado calmada para su gusto. No tenía con quien platicar, ni cosas que hacer y eso era algo malo, Tony sabía que tarde o temprano lo llevarían a cometer una estupidez. 

En vez de estar pensando de más, Tony sacó de la cocina el recipiente más grande de metal que encontró y un par de bolsas de palomitas, metió uno de los paquetes al microondas y puso tres minutos.

_2:59_

_2:58_

_2:57_

Los segundos parecían décadas, era hora de inventar un microondas con la suficiente potencia para cocinar palomitas en menos de un minuto. Tony soltó un suspiro, tal vez si no se hubiese casado podría haber adquirido control del centro de investigación de Industrias Stark, en el área de desarrollo. Había mucho trabajo y él podría haber hecho un gran cambio en el lugar. La gente lo respetaba a pesar de lo renegado que algunas veces llegaba a ser.

_2: 26_

_2:25_

_2:24_

Tony se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado esperando por sus palomitas y se dirigió a la sala en donde un par de horas atrás Steve había estado. Buscó en los muebles el sobre con los papeles que el guardia había traído y saco los planos de ahí. Estaban membretados con el logo de Industrias Stark y contenían la firma de su padre, era un diseño original de Howard. Buscó un lápiz y regresó a sentarse a la cocina.

_1:12_

_1:11_

_1:10_

La pieza no era nada difícil de entender. Era el prototipo de un reactor portable, como el que alimentaba a la torre y a la industria pero con una potencia mil veces menor. Isotopos de paladio funcionando en una desintegración beta para convertir a la energía en rayos gama en fusión fría, atraídos en un campo magnético, en pocas palabras, una pequeña bomba o fuente de energía capaz de darle vida a un poblado chico, dependía de qué lado se viera. Tony sabía que su padre prefería la primera opción.

_0:02_

_0:01_

_0:00_

El microondas se detuvo y Tony salió de sus pensamientos. Presionó el botón para abrir el aparato y sacar la bolsa de celofán. Con mucho cuidado de no comerse el vapor caliente, abrió la bolsa y… las palomitas estaban quemadas.

En definitiva iba a construir un nuevo microondas en cuanto tuviera el reactor en sus manos. Lo anotó en la esquina de uno de los planos con el lápiz que tenía a un lado

 

**.**

 

Después de su batalla infinita con las palomitas y el tiempo, logró sacar del microondas un par de bolsas intactas y las echó todas en el bowl. Metió los planos bajo su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho agarró el recipiente con la comida. Sus pasos lo guiaron a la sala en dónde dejó caer su cuerpo en un suave _“puf”._ Los cojines eran suaves y espesos, nadie se había sentado en ellos aún como para estropearlos.

Tony puso el recipiente en sus piernas mientras estiraba la mano libre para alcanzar el control de la televisión. Hubiese preferido ver alguna película que ya conocía pero en el pent-house no había un reproductor de discos y tampoco tenía todos sus _Blu-ray_ ahí.

Se conformó con un documental de la _National Geographic_ sobre estrellas y agujeros negros. No estaba tan mal, solo que estaba equivocado. En cuanto uno de los científicos comenzó a aseguras que bajo ninguna circunstancia la teoría de las cuerdas podría funcionar, Tony perdió completamente el interés pero dejó la tv encendida. Dejando que las voces llenaran la habitación.

Desenvolvió de nueva cuenta los planos y se quedó meditando en ellos por un largo rato. Observó que eran diseños viejos, que de los tres, dos tenían el sello de haber sido probados pero habían fallado y el producto final fue eliminado.

El reactor era todo un reto, ¿imposible? No, simplemente un enorme reto. Tomó un puño de las palomitas y se las comió de un solo bocado.

Cayó en cuenta que el reactor no tenía nada que ver con robots. ¿Qué planeaba su padre? ¿Acaso engañar a Gustav? A Tony le encantaría ser parte de eso, pero los planes de Howard Stark nunca eran en vano, todo tenía un _por qué_ y un _para qué._

Tal vez la energía generada por el reactor podía funcionar como cierto tipo de pila para algún tipo específico de robot.

_Armadura._

Es en lo único que Tony pudo pensar. De nueva cuenta tomó el lápiz y anotó la palabra justo al lado de la nota del microondas.

 

**.**

 

Tony se terminó sus palomitas un par de minutos después, había empezado a anotar algunas fórmulas y cálculos matemáticos que iba a utilizar después. Le dolía la cabeza, más bien, una idea en su basta mente le estaba molestando. A pesar de todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse entretenido el resto de la noche, el mismo pensamiento regresaba. _Steve._

Por un momento se atrevió a fantasear en como habrían sido las cosas si los dos se hubiesen conocido en situaciones distintas. Steve no siendo uno de los perros amaestrados de su padre y Tony no siendo un Stark. Simplemente Steve y Tony. _Se sintió estúpido._

Tony buscó en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón el teléfono que utilizaba para hablar con sus amigos. Presionó la pantalla y buscó el número de Janet y la llamó.

Segundos pasaron y su amiga no respondía la llamada. Algo raro en Janet Van Dyne que se la vivía pegada al aparato.

Estuvo tentando en llamar a Natasha, pero recordó que tal vez se encontraba ocupada practicando para su próximo número. Natasha era joven estrella en ascenso en el mundo del ballet, en un par de semanas tendría su gran debut en el teatro _“New Ámsterdam”._ Todas las personas importantes del medio estarían ahí, si Natasha daba un buen numero, su carrera estaba resuelta.

Tony abandonó la idea de hablar con alguno de sus amigos y dejó el aparato a un lado. De nueva cuenta buscó en su bolsillo pero esta vez en el derecho, donde estaba el teléfono que compartía con Steve.

Prendió la pantalla.

_Señal en línea_

_Conexión directa_

_65% de energía_

_12:45 am_

Se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Steve, tal vez durmiendo, tal vez en casa, tal vez mirando al cielo, a las estrellas, a la gente… _Uno, tres, doce, veintidós, cincuenta y seis._ Tony tecleó el número que se había empeñado en memorizar. Tenía muchas cosas en mente y muchas que contarle a Steve, estaba seguro que si le platicaba sus planes con el microondas, el guardia se reiría. Tony sonrió de igual manera al imaginarse la situación.

Quería presionar el botón, pero no pudo. Soltó un largo suspiro y cuando estuvo a punto de dejarlo a un lado, su otro teléfono sonó. Tony dio un respingo en su lugar y dejó caer el aparato que tenía en las manos. Como pudo estiró su brazo para evitar que cayera de golpe en el frio suelo, lo agarró entre sus dedos con tal fuerza que pensó que tal vez se iba romper.

Tony soltó un suspiro de alivio pero su cara se tornó completamente a una mueca de horror cuando vio que su llamada estaba siendo enlazada. Como pudo terminó la comunicación y arrojó el teléfono lo más lejos que pudo, o más bien hasta donde el mueble terminaba.

_Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios._

Rezó esperando que Steve estuviese dormido o que la llamada no fuera recibida o que el teléfono de su guardia desapareciera misteriosamente en un agujero negro espontáneo como en del programa que estaba viendo un par de minutos atrás.

Tony tomó su otro celular y vio que era Janet, contestó mientras pensaba a toda velocidad que demonios iba a hacer si Steve llegara a aparecer en su puerta.

— ¡Janet! Dame la excusa más tonta que se te ocurra. — Tony dijo mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

— _¡Tony! Espera… ¿Estás bien?_ — Su amiga dijo tras el micrófono del teléfono.

—Hice una tontería Janet, creo que voy a morir, no hoy pero si pronto, por favor no llores por mí y tampoco uses negro en funeral ¿está bien? Te puedes quedar con mi colección de discos, menos los de _Abba_ , eso se los prometí a Bruce. — Ni siquiera se dio cuenta si le faltó el aliento o si estaba exasperando. Ese momento era perfecto para un maldito agujero negro espontáneo ¿¡Dónde estaba?!

— _¡Tony! Dime que pasa, me estás asustando._ — Janet urgió y Tony simplemente quería desaparecer.

—Lo siento linda, pero por ahora simplemente quiero tirarme desde la punta de este apartamento del infierno, te quiero Jan. — Tony dijo y colgó.

El mundo y el universo parecían haberse alineado para hacerle la vida imposible, o tal vez solo estaba exagerando. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde el incidente del teléfono y Steve no había regresado la llamada ¿tal vez no lo había visto? No lo sabía pero esperaba que sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas. Se levantó del mueble y fue a pegarse a la ventana más cercana que tenía. No se podía ver el garaje del edificio pero si la calle principal, si Steve venía lo vería llegar y cuando lo tuviera encima ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué había sido un malentendido? Steve lo iba a matar, no a matar matar, pero sí a _matar._

¡Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido!

 

**.**

 

Quince minutos. Tony había contado quince minutos. Se había enterrado de narices entre los cojines del mueble por quince minutos y no había pasado nada, tal vez esa era una buena señal pero todo cambio cuando las estúpidas campanas del timbre sonaron. De igual forma podía ser Gustav, aunque era poco probable que su “esposo” tocara el timbre, no es como si no tuviera acceso al pent-house.

Tony se levantó inmediatamente y presionó el botón del comunicador.

— ¿Diga? — Tony rezó por que no fuera Steve.

— _¿¡Tony?! ¿¡Estás bien?!_ — Maldita sea ¿es que nadie ahí afuera escuchaba sus plegarías?

—Será mejor que subas…— Tony dijo con un hilo de voz y colgó el comunicador. Segundos después reaccionó que el guardia del edificio era el único con acceso al comunicador, sin embargo Steve le había hablado desde ahí.

 

**.**

 

— ¡Lo siento! Fue un error ¿sí? Estaba revisando un par de cosas y se marcó y… ¡ugh! —dijo con un poco de irritación en su voz. Steve estaba ahí, en la puerta de su nueva casa, cansado, jadeante y con el alma en la mano solo para escuchar la absurda excusa de Tony. Extrañamente vestido como una persona normal un fin de semana por la noche.

—Pero estás bien… es lo que importa. — Steve dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro, era como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo. —Estás bien…— Repitió y estiró una de sus manos para revolverle el cabello. Tony se quedó helado.

—Si… lo estoy, en serio, no hay nada de que preocuparse. — Tony dijo mientras luchaba internamente con decir alguna tontería. _Steve lo había tocado_ , ligeramente pero lo había hecho. La cara de alivio en Steve era una obra de arte ¿Realmente… se había preocupado por él? Tony trató de convencerse de que ese era su trabajo, pero algo dentro de él sabía que era algo más. —Aun así lo siento Steve…— Quince minutos, Steve solo se había tardado quince minutos en estar ahí. — ¿Quieres… entrar? — Tony preguntó y Steve soltó una leve risa. _Steve lo había tocado._

 

El guardia negó mientras acomodaba su cabello y la chaqueta que desprendía un olor ligeramente a cigarro. —No importa que tan pequeño sea, promete que vas a llamar ¿Sí? Siempre vendré Tony, siempre…— Steve le dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta con camino al elevador. _Steve lo había tocado._ Tony llevó una de sus manos a uno de los mechones de su cabello y tocó ligeramente el lugar, no estaba soñando.

—Lo prometo…— Tony dijo y Steve presionó el botón del elevador. —Steve… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? — Preguntó mientras Steve se metía entre las puertas de metal.

—Me gustan los paseos en motocicleta. — Steve dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se despedía con un gesto de sus manos. —Descansa…— El guardia le dijo y Tony asintió. Su corazón se sentía a estallar.

 

**.**

 

 

Lara Serrure se casó un viernes por la noche tres semanas después del incidente con el teléfono. Tony había comenzado a clasificar las cosas pre-incidente y post-incidente. No había manera de que ese no fuera su punto de referencia. Steve había empezado a pasarse más seguido por el pent-house, Tony le había contado sus ideas con el microondas y Steve se había reído justamente como lo había previsto. A veces le llevaba comida o algún tipo de postre, a veces se quedaba en la sala viendo la televisión o vagaba por el pent-house y la extensión del edificio para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

También le había hablado de sus planes con el trabajo que Howard le había dejado, sobre el reactor y que pronto necesitaría ir a los laboratorios de la industria para trabajar mejor, en su taller, _sí a la habitación con diferentes materiales regados por todos lados podía llamársele así_ ,  estaba muy corto de materiales y espacio. Steve había accedido a llevarlo cuando estuviera listo. Aunque solamente toda esa magia ocurría cuando Gustav no estaba ahí.

Se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a la presencia de Steve, a la agradable y amistosa presencia de su guardia. Con sus comentarios fuera de lugar que lo hacían lucir como todo un anticuado. El ambiente era agradable con Steve alrededor, Tony pensó que tener un poco de alegría en su vida no le haría daño a nadie. Pero las cosas buenas no duran para siempre al menos que la compres, solas no llegan. Era algo que Tony tenía muy presente.

Su esposo era el problema. Tony pensó que Gustav seguiría ocupado con el asunto del banco y sus demás negocios pero había estado pasándose por la casa más seguido. A veces iba en las mañanas y tomaban el desayuno juntos, aunque _juntos_ no era la palabra más adecuada. Su esposo solo se sentaba a la mesa, leía el periódico y tomaba café. Una vez intentó hacer un poco de plática y las cosas terminaron mal cuando mencionó a su padre en la mesa. Gustav se había levantado e ido del lugar. Tony aprendió a no molestarlo, así no tendría problemas.

Ese día Gustav estaba ahí junto a él, como figuras públicas que eran, sería extraño que solo Tony hubiese aparecido a la fiesta.

Lara se veía como una princesa con su vestido blanco y esponjado y una bellísima tiara que Tony suponía, era diseño de la propia Frigga. Una pieza con muchos cristales transparentes que centellaban a penas la luz los tocaba.

 La ceremonia había sido en uno de los hoteles que pertenecían a la familia Lenhsherr, un empresario alemán que tenía muy buena relación con los Hagebak. No fue un evento de la magnitud de la propia boda de Tony pero si elegante y exclusivo. El hermano de Lara tomó el lugar de su padre y la llevó hasta el altar, se dijeron los votos y se firmaron papeles, todo mundo aplaudió y las cámaras estallaron en una tormenta de luces blancas.

Tony posó para la cámara del brazo de su esposo, preguntándose cuál sería la nota que llevaría esa foto al día siguiente en algún programa matutino. Ambos llevaban un traje de tres piezas en una escala de grises. Gustav más oscuro que el de suyo propio y un par de zapatos que combinaban con su atuendo. Como extra, Tony se había adueñado de un par de gafas de sol, un poco anticuado usarlas cuando, bueno, no había sol. Pero servía para ocultar las ojeras que tenía gracias a sus noches que había gastado trabajando en el reactor y en los algoritmos para llevar a cabo su primera prueba.

Tony echó un vistazo alrededor y se dio cuenta que de todos sus amigos, solo Bruce estaba ahí, ni Nicholas Fury, ni sus hijos, ni Rhodey o Janet acudieron a la ceremonia. Era muy bien sabido que entre Frigga y Fury existía cierta rivalidad, por cortesía habían sido invitados pero por orgullo habían decidido no poner un pie ahí. Por otro lado Janet y Rhodey habían tenido trabajo.

Bruce conocía al novio, era uno de sus colegas del hospital en donde trabajaban. Stephen Strange era el nombre del doctor. Tanto Lara como él parecían un poco abrumados por tanta atención y por un segundo Tony sintió pena por ambos, sabía cómo se sentía estar en sus lugares, Howard lo había entregado a un desconocido por negocios, justamente como a Lara, así que podía sentir empatía.

_Ah… sus padres._

Howard y María tampoco estuvieron presentes, más que nada porque su padre tenía un par de asuntos que atender al otro lado del globo, una presentación de una nueva arma, o algo así, según se había enterado. Steve le había contado que era necesaria su presencia junto a Howard en esa presentación, Tony no sabía por qué, pero si Howard lo ordenaba entonces eso era ley. Steve estaba fuera de Nueva York y extrañamente eso lo hizo sentir desprotegido y solo…

Sharon se quedó a cargo de la seguridad de la industria y de la suya, pero Sharon no era Steve.

Tony meneó la cabeza y trató de disipar todos esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Steve se había ido dos días atrás pero le prometió que regresaría en menos de una semana, así que no pasaba nada esperar un par de días más. _Sé un buen chico Tony, no arruines el trabajo de Steve y pórtate bien. No explotes ni te mueras, concéntrate Stark._ Pensó.

— ¿Conoces a Stephen? — Gustav le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Tony se giró para verlo y negó.

—Solo sé que es amigo de Bruce, pero no he tenido el placer ¿hay algo que deba saber? — Dijo no esperando una respuesta por parte de su esposo. Ya se había acostumbrado al trato que aquél le ofrecía.

—No realmente, sólo sé que escaló muy rápido para ser un don nadie. — Su esposo dijo y Tony alzó una ceja mientras se acomodaba en los lugares que se les había asignado.

— ¿Un don nadie? — Cuestionó. Eso sí que lo tomó desprevenido, no imaginaba a Frigga casando a su hija con alguien de tan bajo prestigio. Los meseros comenzaron a llenar las copas de los invitados una vez que todos se hubieron sentado.

—Stephen no posee nada, ni un nombre importante, además de un doctorado y cierto reconocimiento en el medio. Estoy seguro que su lugar en la asociación médica de la familia Banner es gracias a Frigga. — Gustav le dijo con una leve sonrisa altanera.

—Eso no lo sabía. — Tony mencionó a la par que tomaba entre sus manos la copa rellena de agua mineral, era muy temprano para beber alcohol.

—Son pequeños detalles que no se te deben escapar, todos estamos dentro de un juego Anthony, si te distraes, pierdes. — Por su parte, Gustav le dio un trago largo a su copa de vino. —Frigga está haciendo aliados en la ciudad ¿pero para qué? — Finalizó

Tony no quería admitirlo pero su esposo tenía un muy buen punto, ¿Por qué la madre de Lara y Jake se estaba quebrando las uñas por tener a personas influyentes dentro de su bolso Prada? Sí algo había aprendido de Howard, era a valorar las cosas antes de hablar. Tal vez eso era lo que Gustav esperaba de él.

—Quiere sobresalir o en su defecto, está tras algo más grande. — Tony dijo seguro de sus palabras, con el rabillo de uno de sus ojos observó a Gustav quien rió levemente.

—Tienes un punto, chico. — Dijo y Tony simplemente apartó su mirada deseando que todo ese teatro se acabara lo más pronto posible.

 

**.**

 

Estaba esperando a que Gustav lo dejara solo como otras veces, pero no sucedió. Tony maldijo internamente, tenía ganas de ir con Bruce, hablar con él y preguntarle cómo estaban las cosas. Muy apenas habían intercambiado un par de miradas y saludos cortos. También tenía ganas de ir con Lara y robarla un segundo de ser el centro de atención, Tony sabía cómo se sentía estar en una situación así. Pero en vez de eso, Gustav lo había arrastrado por todo el salón, saludando a cada persona importante en el lugar. Al parecer ahora _si_ servía de algo, si hubiese podido, se habría reído secamente.

Aunque gracias a eso, Tony había conocido a un par de personas nuevas.

 De entre todos los invitados, hubo dos mujeres que atraparon por completo su atención: Carol Danvers y Jessica Drew. Carol era una pintora, aunque no tan famosa a nivel mundial como Ororo, pero si talentosa. Jessica era la que tenía los pies metidos en el mundo de los negocios, era la mano derecha de Erik Lenhsherr y juntos manejaban una cadena de hoteles y resorts a lo largo de la costa estadounidense y varios países alrededor del mundo.

— Deberían visitar el nuevo resort en Miami, antes de que lo abramos al público ¡es precioso! — Jessica dijo con un marcado acento alemán mientras acomodaba su cuerpo en uno de los sillones de la terraza y dejaba que Carol se recostara en uno de sus hombros. Tony estaba sentado frente a ellas con un vaso highball en su mano derecha que estaba relleno con una mezcla de vodka y una tónica extraña de limón. Carol había insistido en que ese era el trago más delicioso que jamás iba probar en su vida, en su propia experiencia Tony realmente discrepaba con la chica pero no quiso ofenderla así que se unió a la fiesta de alcohol. Lo único que los separaba era una pequeña mesa en el centro de todos los sillones que estaba repleta de bocadillos y un par de botellas de vino medio llenas.

— ¿Escucho cortesías de la casa en esa invitación? — Tony dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo por un par de segundos. Las chicas rieron pero Gustav solo esbozó lo que fue una sonrisa más que forzada.

—Estoy seguro que es de los mejores del país, Erik no deja de parlotear sobre eso. — Su esposo dijo tratando de unirse a la conversación y opacar el comentario de Tony al mismo tiempo. También de un solo golpe se acabó su tercer vaso de whisky, Tony pensó que estaba bebiendo mucho pero no dijo nada, ¿qué pasaría de todos modos?

— ¡Por supuesto! yo misma lo diseñé ¿no es así cariño? — Jessica volteó a ver a Carol y besó su frente muy suavemente. Un leve sonido se escuchó de ahí y por un segundo Tony pensó que Carol tal vez se había enfadado, pero no fue así. Carol se estiró un poco más y regresó el gesto pero esta vez en los labios, con cariño y devoción. Algo que muy posiblemente estaba fuera del futuro de Tony. Aunque le costara admitirlo, un sentimiento de celos brotó en su pecho.

_Genial._

Las dos se sonrieron un breve momento antes de regresar sus vistas a Tony y Gustav.

—Lo siento, como les decía… el resort es precioso, tiene vistas al mar y un área de relajación perfecta. Los atardeceres son algo inigualables y lejos de la ciudad, del ruido y de todo este…— Jessica movió una de sus manos señalando el entorno y tal vez luchando por recordar la palabra que se le había ido de la mente.

—Estrés. — Carol terminó por ella y les sonrió.

— ¡Exacto! Insisto, deberían visitarlo un par de días, wow, un Stark en uno de mis resorts ¡eso sería espectacular! ¡Tienes que venir a la ignauración, Tony! — Jessica dijo con entusiasmo y Tony no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa, sobre todo porque pudo sentir como su esposo se tensaba a su lado. Esa había sido una cachetada de guante blanco, que Jessica le diera más importancia al apellido Stark que al Svennson había sido una joya. Se levantaría a besar a la chica si su esposo no estuviese ahí y tampoco la… ¿novia? _Lo que fuera,_ de ella. Carol parecía una chica angelical, pero también había algo en sus ojos que te hacía pensar que podía romperte los dientes sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo.

El teléfono de Gustav comenzó a sonar en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y su esposo rápidamente lo sacó de ahí, observó la pantalla y se puso de pie de inmediato. —Sí me disculpan… Señoritas. — Gustav agachó la cabeza en un gesto amable mientras Jessica y Carol lo despedían. —Anthony… nos vamos en un par de horas más, sigue disfrutando de la fiesta. — Le dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro del salón.

Tony no podía estar más qué feliz.

—Gustav parece algo… ¿serio? — Dijo Carol hablando más abiertamente por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban conversando juntos.

—Es un poco serio, es cierto. — Tony contestó y le dio un trago a su bebida tratando de no hacer contacto visual con las mujeres. Todas tenían ese poder súper especial de saber cuándo alguien estaba mintiendo, no se les escapaba ningún detalle y era muy difícil engañarlas, al menos las que él conocía. Aunque Carol y Jessica parecían que sobrepasaban esa habilidad divina.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo es la vida de casado Tony? Debe de ser maravillosa con alguien como Gustav a tu lado, sin ofender amor, es solo que no estamos ciegas ¿verdad? — Carol dijo entre risitas y logro sacarle una mueca de disgusto a Jessica que pronto se convirtió en pequeños besos sobre la mejilla de Carol.

A Tony se le secó la garganta ¿qué podía decir?  Se suponía que ante todos, su vida era color de rosa. Se había casado con uno de los mayores inversionistas del mundo, tenía un pent-house en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, su apellido era Stark. _STARK_. S-t-a-r-k. Hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, su vida tenía que ser perfecta ¿verdad?

—Pues… que puedo decir, todo va bien, q-quiero decir, apenas llevamos poco más de un mes, Gustav ha estado ocupado, con su banco y todas esas cosas… N-ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de, bueno… salir fuera de la rutina. Igual… ah… estoy trabajando en _Industrias Stark_ , todo un mar de responsabilidades. — Tony dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado, tomó un nuevo trago de su horrenda bebida y dejó miró de reojo a las mujeres frente a él. Ambas compartieron una mirada que a lo que Tony pudo interpretar, era de pena. Genial, ahora la gente se sentía compadecida por él. _No tú Jessica por favor, me agradas._ Pensó.

—Sí… a veces las cosas se complican. — Dijo Carol. —Luego no veo a Jess por más de dos semanas ¿puedes creerlo? Pero es algo que viene junto con el título de ser alguien importante ¿no? — Carol se encogió de hombros.

—Ah-h eso creo, no es la gran cosa, la gente espera mucho de ti y a veces puede ser una carga. — Tony dijo y miró a Jessica y esta asintió levemente como si le leyera el pensamiento. —Pero en general es bueno ¿no? Ver tu cara por todos lados, con las cosas que has creado o trabajado duro. — Tony soltó un suspiro al finalizar y cayó en cuenta que sus propias palabras lo estaban matando.  Él que había logrado todo hasta ahora era su padre, no él. Tony no había creado nada con sus propias manos además de un par de baratijas que estaban guardadas en un laboratorio de la torre. Howard Stark era el dueño del emporio mientras Tony… bueno, vivía la vida. Sus pensamientos se fueron al reactor que pronto fabricaría. Esa pieza sería su obra de arte, su firma, su sello. El primero de muchos, el primero de una nueva época. Tanto que cuando la gente escuchara el apellido Stark, lo primero que se les vendría a la mente sería el nombre de Tony _. Anthony_ …

_Armadura._

 

**.**

La plática tomó un rumbo más ameno después de que las dos mujeres vieron que de nada servía de hablar de la vida amorosa de Tony ni de los negocios de la industria. Tony se enteró como fue que Jessica y Carol se conocieron. En una presentación de arte de Ororo, en Italia, al parecer fue amor a primera vista, Jessica al principio no estaba segura en dar el paso de una relación pero Carol la había convencido de que valía la pena intentarlo. Llevaban juntas tres años y en un par de meses serían cuatro. Carol insistía en que las dos ya estarían casadas si Jessica creyera en el matrimonio, pero también juraba que estar a su lado era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en toda su existencia.

 _Demasiada intensidad_. Pensó Tony. _Demasiada felicidad._

Las horas se les pasaron hablando de los resorts de Jessica y Erik, de los proyectos que Tony tenía en mente. En la plática salió a relucir la palabra “hijo” pero Tony negó con todas sus fuerzas alegando que aún no era tiempo. Dos años, se acordó. Tenía dos años para tener un heredero, si no, la mitad de la industria pasaría a manos de Svennson. Su padre jamás se lo perdonaría. También hablaron de la familia Lenhsherr y como era la vida perfecta del esposo de Erik. Al parecer para Jessica, Charles era como un hermano menor. Hablaron de sus hijos recién nacidos y de cómo habían tenido suerte de que fueran gemelos.

También hablaron de que no había hijos en el futuro de las dos, al menos Jessica hizo un énfasis muy grande en esa parte. Aunque Carol estuvo de acuerdo, Tony pudo notar en sus ojos una extraña felicidad cuando “bromeaba” sobre niños pequeños corriendo a lo largo de su estudio de arte y ensuciando los muebles de colección que a Jessica le encantaba comprar.

_¿Es qué todo mundo tenía una vida feliz menos él?_

—No es nuestro estilo de vida… un hijo te cambia. — Jessica dijo poniendo un poco de seriedad en sus palabras. —Un día ni siquiera te preocupas por llegar a casa, pero al otro quieres estar dormida a las diez de la noche, porque al día siguiente los niños van al colegio. — Terminó mientras ponía su copa vacía sobre la mesa del centro.

—Eso creo, no es nuestro estilo. — Carol dijo un poco apagada, escudando su tono de decepción en una sonrisa cortes. Tony no sabía si mirarlas a los ojos o tratar de cambiar el tema, que en su defensa, ellas mismas habían comenzado.

Sí Steve estuviera ahí, le contaría cosas sobre el océano, se burlaría de sus bocetos para la armadura diciéndole que se parecía a un ciberman, los enemigos del _Doctor._ Y Tony le diría que no era cierto, que bueno, tal vez si había basado su diseño en ellos pero muy ligeramente. Y es que ¿quién rayos no querría un ciberman para sí mismo?

No le haría preguntas extrañas ni muchos lo haría sentir incómodo como en ese momento. _Extrañaba a Steve._ Y ese era un problema. Se estaba haciendo ideas de algo que jamás iba a suceder, por dios. Tierra llamando a _Anthony Svennson._

No, no, no, no. Ni siquiera en sus pensamientos sonaba bien el apellido.

Tony pidió una copa de vino blanco y dejó que el líquido se llevara sus penas como solía decir un dicho; “un vinatero era el mejor amigo de una esposa infeliz.”

— ¿Entonces considerarás ir a la ignauración del resort? Di que sí… por favor. — Jessica casi se ponía de rodillas ¿es que realmente lo quería ahí? Tony estaba cien por ciento seguro que era por su apellido y no porque Jessica se hubiera enamorado de sus encantos como compañero.

—Lo hablaré con Gustav, lo prometo. — Tony le guiñó el ojo y Jessica no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito de felicidad. Estaba diciendo la verdad, solo que omitió la parte en que su esposo lo ignoraría.

— ¿Escuchaste? ¡Lo va a pensar! — Jessica tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de Carol y la besó como por millonésima vez en la noche, Tony soltó un leve bufido.

Estaba a punto de pedir una nueva copa cuando sintió que alguien lo tocó en uno de sus hombros. Se giró y se encontró con uno de los guardias personales de Gustav. Lo sabía porque un par de veces los había visto rondando por la casa cuando su esposo se pasaba ahí. Todos ellos no se llevaban con Steve, podía darse cuenta del juego de miradas cuando los guardias de su esposo y Steve cruzaban caminos.

—Es hora de retirarnos, señor Svennson. — El que lo hubiese llamado así le taladró los oídos pero no era culpa del guardia, no. Tony asintió y le dijo que en un segundo iba, pero el otro pareció no entender sus palabras y se quedó parado ahí mismo esperándolo. Tony simplemente soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos. Necesitaba a Steve. Al menos cuando Steve estaba cerca, los guardias de su esposo no se atrevían a poner un pie en varios metros a la redonda y eso era uno de los privilegios que más disfrutaba de tener un guardia personal.

Tony se puso de pie, dejó su copa en una de las mesas del cetro y se acercó a las mujeres que ahora rosaban sus narices.

—He pasado una velada espectacular… gracias. — Tony dijo de todo corazón. —Realmente espero poder ir a la ignauración del resort, sé que sería fantástico. — Sonrió mientras acomodaba su chaleco, su saco y lo desarrugaba un poco.

—Gracias a tu cariño, por favor sigue en contacto con nosotras. ¡Eres una adoración! — Jessica dijo y Carol asintió.

—Cuídate Stark, espero escuchar pronto más cosas de ti. — Carol mencionó esta vez. — ¡Sorprende al mundo con tus creaciones! —  

—Lo haré, lo prometo. — Tony dijo y agitó su mano a manera de despedida, dio la media vuelta y dejó atrás todo rastro de felicidad que la noche le había dejado.

 

**.**

 

— ¿En dónde está Gustav? — Tony preguntó cuándo el guardia empezó a caminar. Esperaba que le dijera que ya había abandonado el edificio y que solo lo llevarían a casa, justo como las otras noches. Tony tenía ganas de dormir y dejar que lo que quedaba de la noche se desvaneciera en forma de sueño.

—El señor aguarda en el coche. — El guardia dijo con voz seca y Tony realmente se preguntó si a alguna divinidad le hacía gracia arruinar sus planes.

Hubiese querido despedirse de Lara o de Bruce, pero no había tenido oportunidad. Entre Gustav pisándole los talones y la plática eterna con Jessica y Carol, la noche se le había ido entre los dedos como arena de mar.

Siguió al guardia hasta un elevador que los guio hasta la cochera del hotel en donde se encontraba su transporte. Cuando estuvieron en frente, el guardia le abrió la puerta y Tony se metió en el auto. Una vez dentro, su nariz se arrugó enseguida por el olor tan penetrante a alcohol. _Su esposo había estado bebiendo demasiado._

— ¿No estás familiarizado con el aroma a destilado? — Gustav dijo con un tono de voz que no le agradó nada a Tony. Una de sus manos viajó hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón donde estaba el teléfono que Steve y él compartían y lo apretó con fuerza.

 _Quería a Steve. Necesitaba a Steve._ Pero Steve no estaba ahí.

—No, no suelo beber mucho… ah-h pero How… mi padre ama los licores, así que no hay problema, no me molesta. — Tony trató de suavizar el ambiente pero se dio cuenta que nada iba a relajarse por el semblante fruncido de Gustav.

— ¿Es de lo único que sabes hablar? ¿De Howard? Pensé que de alguna manera no sentías simpatía por él, pero por lo visto es en lo único que piensas. — Tony se quedó helado, era cierto que él y Gustav no se llevaban bien del todo, pero jamás le había hablado de esa manera.

_Necesitaba a Steve._

—Ah-h no era mi intención disgustarte. — Tony dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza. Eso siempre funcionaba con Howard, cuando se enojaba y empezaba a parlotear con su tono amenazante, tal vez la mente de Gustav trabajaba de la misma manera.

—Sólo… no hables. — Gustav soltó y dio un trago largo a la botella que estaba a su lado.

_Calla Anthony, calla. Todo terminará pronto._

Se repitió a si mismo sin soltar el teléfono de su bolsillo.

 

**.**

 

El camino al pent-house fue más denso que la atmosfera de _Titán,_ una de las lunas de Saturno.

Gustav no paraba de dar tragos de la botella de whiskey y de lanzarle miradas para nada agradables. Tony quería salir corriendo de ahí, abrir la puerta del coche y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Pensó en Steve y en que lo fuera que estuviera haciendo al otro lado del mundo en la misión súper secreta a la que su padre se lo había llevado. ¿Es que Howard siempre le arrebataba lo que quería?

 _Mimas, Encélado, Tetis, Dione, Rea, Titán, Hiperión, Jápeto y Febe_.

Tony repitió los nombres de las lunas de Saturno para disipar cualquier pensamiento suicida o cosa estúpida que se le pudiera pasar por su mente.

Todos los astros estaban nombradas en honor a los dioses y titanes griegos de la antigüedad. Algunos tenían historias bonitas, como _Tetis_ que fue madre las ninfas marinas y otros no tanto, como _Mimas_ que había encendido la ira de _Zeus_ y fue eliminado con uno de sus rayos en la Gigantomaquia.

Tony no quería ser un _Mimas_ más, no debía de encender la ira de _Zeus_. Aunque su mente no asimilaba a quien ponerle la imagen de la barba blanca espesa y el rayo mortal, si a su padre o a su esposo. ¿Quién tenía más poder de romperlo en pedazos y enviarlo al tártaro?

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna y por un momento se sintió diminuto.

_Necesitaba a Steve._

 

**.**

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del pent-house, Tony esperaba que Gustav se fuera como la mayoría de los días que no dormía ahí. Pero no lo hizo, se bajó junto con él, él ladró algunas cosas en sueco para sus hombres y caminó en dirección al elevador tomando a Tony por el brazo.

Tony dio un respingo por tal brusco agarre y un leve dolor comenzó a punzar en esa zona. Gustav lo estaba arrastrando, se dio cuenta y quiso detenerse pero sus pies se lo impidieron. Algo dentro de sí comenzaba a gritar, a decirle que si podía, que huyera. El peso del teléfono en su bolsillo se intensificó mil veces más.

Un nudo apareció en su garganta y sintió como su estómago comenzaba a revolverse. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a tirar la escasa comida que había probado esa noche. Todo le parecía muy lejos. Lara, Jessica, Carol, las pláticas, las copas y todo lo bonito que había vivido en la noche. Todo comenzaba a desaparecer.

Tony pensó en _Mimas_. _Mimas_ fue fulminado por Zeus. Aunque otros decían que Hefesto lo aplastó y fundió para la eternidad. Cual fuera el destino del titán, este había desaparecido bajo la mano de un ser poderoso…

Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle pero tomó una bocanada de aire grande y rogó con toda su alma que lo que sea que fuera a pasar, pasará rápido.

El ascensor los llevó hasta el pent-house y cuando las puertas se abrieron quiso salir disparado pero la mano fuerte de Gustav lo frenó.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Gustav preguntó con una sonrisa ladina y un tono que gritaba a voces que estaba pasado de copas. Eso no estaba bien, para nada bien. Era la primera vez que Gustav se quedaría en la casa por la noche, siempre desaparecía y en opinión de Tony, no le importaba en lo absoluto en donde su esposo se metiera. Mientras lo dejara en paz, Gustav podía irse a donde le placiera. Pero esa no era una de esas noches, no, claro que no, había algo diferente.

_¡Steve!_

Su mente pidió a gritos.

Steve le había prometido que iba a estar ahí cuando Tony lo necesitara pero Steve no estaba ahí, Steve a miles de kilómetros lejos de él.

_¡Mentiroso!_

Tony tuvo el suficiente valor para voltear a mirar a Gustav. No iba a dejar que el contrario viera su miedo y lo usara en su contra.

—Estoy un poco cansado… gran noche ¿n-no? — Tony dijo reprimiendo un sonido de pánico. Gustav lo dejaría ir ¿verdad? Porque Gustav no tenía ningún interés en él, solo en industrias Stark… Pero Gustav necesitaba un heredero.

Pensó en _Mimas_ de nuevo, a _Mimas_ lo destruyó un rayo. A _Mimas_ lo enterró Hefesto.

El primer paso para aceptar la caída es entender que no sabes volar.

—Y será mejor, no lo arruines. — Gustav dijo con voz de hielo, Tony reprimió las lágrimas que comenzaban a anidarse en sus ojos. Steve le había prometido estar ahí, Steve le había prometido que lo iba a proteger. Pudo sentir como Gustav lo soltó para deshacerse de su saco de un tirón y con un gesto brusco lo empujó para que caminara. Tony obedeció de puro miedo, pensó en tirarle un puñetazo y correr pero estaba seguro que no lograría caminar más de diez pasos sin tener que forcejear de nuevo.

 _Deja que acabe, que todo termine_. Tony pensó con amargura.

La puerta del pent-house se abrió y Tony se vio obligado a entrar, el ambiente le pareció más frio de lo normal. Sus ojos viajaron a la mesa de la sala principal donde había dejado los planos del reactor pero rápidamente su mente fue ocupada por una nueva sensación. Gustav lo obligó a girarse y atrapo sus labios en un beso, o intento de este. A Tony se le fue el aire, el sabor a alcohol y a desgracia invadió su boca y un quejido de disgusto escapó de su garganta.

 _Zeus destruyó a Mimas._ El pensamiento regresó y se intensificó cuando una de las manos de Gustav jaló su camisa con tanta fuerza que algunos botones salieron disparados.

 Steve no estaba ahí, Steve no iba a llegar. Zeus tenía sus manos encima de él y nada iba a detener su furia.

 

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo estará bien, lo prometo. (Ｔ▽Ｔ)


	8. Dreams (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unf ¡Un mes! Realmente lo siento por la demora pero los tramites de mi titulación son un desorden acompañado de las prácticas profesionales y mi ultimo semestre pero aquí estamos. En las notitas de abajo les dejo un par de cositas y... ¡COÑO DE LA MADRE FEELS DE INFINITY WAR! (/;◇;)/ (Habrá espoilers en las notitas así que si no la han visto, no lean ASDFGJK)
> 
> Sin más, espero disfruten este cap y ya saben, todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores, yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes. También gracias por sus comentarios y kudos ¡ustedes son lo mejor! Un besazo y un abrazo enorme. (人･㉨･)♡

**.**

 

_I know I felt like this before_

_But now I'm feeling it even more_

_Because it came from you_

_Then I open up and see_

_The person falling here is me_

_A different way to be_

 

**.**

 

 

Tony se despertó deseando que todo lo horrible que había sucedido hubiese sido un simple sueño. No fue así. El dolor en su cuerpo lo regresó a la realidad y con todas sus fuerzas deseó jamás haber nacido.

_Se sentía sucio._

Sus memorias estaban frescas, las manos toscas de su esposo, los agarres fuertes y el golpe que se llevó en la mejilla cuando intentó oponerse. El labio hinchado y palpitante,  muy probablemente roto y el sabor metálico de la sangre seca en su boca fueron las primeras sensaciones que experimentó cuando sus ojos se abrieron.

Pero muy aparte del dolor físico, el que había salido más lastimado era su orgullo. Tony soltó una pequeña risita mientras hacía el esfuerzo de reunir la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para salir de la cama. _¿Esto era lo que querías, padre?_ Tony pensó. Asegurar el legado sin importar las consecuencias. ¿Por qué había sido tan ingenuo para pensar que su padre tal vez tenía un poquito de aprecio por él? Todo era tan bueno como para ser cierto y las perfecciones no existían en este mundo.

Se sentó en la orilla del colchón y estiró su cuerpo ignorando el dolor que recorría por este. Alzó sus brazos y estiró sus piernas, midiendo hasta donde podía aguantar sin hacer algún gesto o sentir que su cuerpo se partía. Aparentemente aún era capaz de moverse de un lado a otro.

Tony pasó sus manos por su rostro, frotó suavemente sus ojos y apretó su sien como si con eso pudiera borrar el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. No pudo dormir del todo, aún si Gustav se había ido casi inmediatamente después de terminar. El miedo a que su marido regresara lo mantuvo en vela casi toda noche hasta entrada la madrugada en donde su cerebro se convenció que nadie iba hacerle daño, al menos no en ese momento.

Se levantó de la cama y lo primero que hizo fue arrodillarse en donde su ropa estaba regada y buscó entre sus pantalones el teléfono. Por un segundo el corazón se detuvo al no encontrarlo en ninguno de los bolsillos y pensó lo peor. Tal vez Gustav se lo había llevado ¿pero para qué? ¿Para qué necesitaba el teléfono que compartía con Steve?

Además de su padre, nadie sabía sobre la existencia de ese teléfono, solo él y Steve. Tal vez Gustav lo encontró y decidió quitárselo. El pánico se apoderó de él hasta que en su desesperación vio el aparato tirado un par de centímetros de donde estaba. Tal vez se había salido del bolsillo una vez de que sus pantalones tocaron el suelo. Tony se abalanzó para alcanzar su teléfono y una vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos lo apretó contra su pecho desnudo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por sus mejillas.

 

**.**

A Tony le tomó un poco más de dos horas de salir de la habitación, o más bien del baño. Había frotado su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que algunas partes estaban completamente rojas. Pensaba que si tallaba fuertemente, tal vez así las marcas desaparecerían y el sentimiento de suciedad lo abandonaría. Pero obviamente no fue así.

Tony miró su reflejo en el espejo del ropero en su habitación y por algún motivo pensó que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que se había sentido feliz.

Quería llamar a Steve, quería decirle lo que había sucedido pero entre más lo pensaba más tonta sonaba la idea. ¿Qué iba a decirle de todas maneras? _Mi esposo reclamó sus derechos de cama y no estoy de acuerdo._ Tony se rió simplemente porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para borrar ese amargo trago. Eso era lo que Howard quería.

_Howard._

Su padre se había llevado a Steve porqué sabía que Gustav no haría nada mientras Steve estuviera cerca. Ese era el plan, lo había comprendido, muy tarde, pero lo había hecho. Con uno de sus puños golpeó la madera del mueble y sintió una inmensa furia crecer dentro de él. Howard era el hombre de los planes, aquel que no le importaba sacrificar algo por el bien de su nombre y sus estúpidos negocios y al parecer Tony era una pieza importante para todo ese juego.

_Pero no esta vez padre._ Tony pensó y se dio media vuelta para regresar al baño y abrir el pequeño gabinete de madera negra en donde guardaba algunas cosas como medicamentos o navajas de afeitar. Estaba a punto de cometer un acto de rebeldía y su corazón estaba palpitando sumamente rápido, Howard no se iba a reír cuando se enterara, _oh no_. Por su puesto que no le iba a hacer gracia perder casi la mitad de la compañía, pero entre más imaginaba el rostro de su padre, más se convencía de su decisión. Tony soltó un suspiro de felicidad cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando y tomó una bocanada de aire como si estuviese a punto de cometer el error más estúpido en su vida, solo que esta vez estaba seguro de que no era un error.

Entre sus manos estaba un bote color naranja con varias píldoras adentro, la etiqueta decía que las píldoras eran algún tipo de aspirinas pero él se había encargado de cambiarlas un par de semanas atrás. Abrió el bote, dejó caer una de las pastillas en la palma de su mano y de inmediato la llevó a su boca.

_No voy a tener tus hijos, Gustav._ Tony pensó mientras tragaba la pastilla _. Espero estés orgulloso de mí, padre._

**.**

 

El resto del día Tony trató de ser positivo, incluso trató de hacer su propio almuerzo. Un Omelette que no salió del todo bien pero al menos lo había intentado. Al final se había dado por vencido y cedió a la comida china que vendían un par de bloques de su pent-house. Era extraño llamarlo suyo o si quiera en pesar en el apartamento como un hogar siendo que era todo lo contrario. Repentinamente sus tallarines no le parecieron tan apetitosos.

Se estaba esforzando por mantener fuera de sus pensamientos lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Aunque ¿realmente que había sucedido?

_Sexo_. Eso, nada más. Las parejas tienen sexo la mayoría del tiempo ¿no era así? Era normal. Había leído en una revista mucho tiempo atrás que el sexo era maravilloso, que muchas personas lo consideraban como el mejor descubrimiento del universo y que no existía nada superior a la sensación de estar entre los brazos de alguien, compartiendo un momento tan íntimo.

Tony pensó seriamente en buscar de nuevo el nombre de esa revista y mandar su queja y tal vez demandarlos por mala información. Su primera vez había sido horrible, aún podía sentir las manos de Gustav encima suyo y el olor a alcohol que desprendía, la manera en que había tomado y arrojado sobre la cama y el dolor de sentirlo dentro de él. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Su mente lo llevó a Steve de nuevo. ¿Qué se sentiría estar en sus brazos? Ser besado por sus labios, o tocado por sus manos grandes y fuertes, incluso ser estrujado con fuerza y _amado_ …

Tony negó y pensó en el reactor y en la armadura. También pensó que era mejor mantener en secreto ese último proyecto, Howard no necesitaba una nueva arma para su arsenal, pero tampoco le haría daño a nadie que Tony la tuviera.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y una de manos fue a parar ahí, le dolía aunque no estaba tan hinchado y la herida iba a desaparecer en un par de días. Su mente regresó a la boca demandante de su esposo y el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones y la manera en que el aliento a whiskey lo sofocaba.

Una parte suya se arrepintió por haberse tomado esa pastilla, porque eso significaba que Gustav iba a volver a intentar tomarlo una nueva vez, pero su otra mitad lo convencía que eso había sido lo mejor, no era justo traer al mundo a un niño que solo sirviera como pieza para ser usada al antojo de los que estaban arriba de su voluntad. Aún si en sus planes no estaba el tener un hijo, se prometió a si mismo que cuando llegara el momento, no dejaría que nadie le pusiera las manos encima a su pequeño. Que con garras y todo su poder iba a defenderlo y protegerlo de las cosas que nadie le había advertido a él.

Haberse quedado en casa, había sido un error. Tony se levantó de su asiento, tomó su teléfono y en camino a la puerta agarró una chaqueta junto con las llaves de uno de sus coches, necesitaba irse de ahí, por lo menos un buen rato. Estuvo a punto de volver a rezar en su mente para no toparse con ningún guardia de su esposo en el camino, pero se acordó que aunque lo hiciera, nadie ahí afuera iba a poder escucharlo.

 

**.**

 

El camino en el ascensor se le hizo eterno y aún faltaban cinco pisos para llegar a la cochera del edificio. Sí estuviera en sus manos, cambiaria cada cable de ese maldito elevador y los controladores de velocidad para que avanzara más rápido, pero estaba seguro que si lo intentaba, muy probablemente eso le traería problemas. Tony quiso morirse cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso cuatro, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y una mujer entró. La chica le sonrió y Tony le devolvió el gesto, muy levemente.

Se le había olvidado que también tenía vecinos, el hecho de que viviera en el pent-house no quitaba el hecho de que más gente también vivía en el mismo edificio que él y era un poco raro que no conociera a ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Lindo día no? — La mujer dijo y Tony asintió levemente, la ansiedad lo estaba matando, tal vez era un buen momento para regresar aun si estaba a la mitad del camino, pero la simple idea de estar en el apartamento abrumándose con todos esos pensamientos era algo sano.

—Un poco caluroso para mí gusto. — Tony dijo tratando de sonar amigable o al menos no angustiado o asustado de alguna manera ¿por qué tenía que hablarle? Era muy simple decir un “buenas tardes” y ya, todo el mundo podía estar en paz.

—No habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos, vivir en el pent-house debe de ser maravilloso ¿no es así? — La chica dijo con esa molesta sonrisa en su rostro a la par que estiraba su mano hacia él y Tony hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. Estaba cansado de todos los que le preguntaban sobre su perfecta vida que en realidad no era tan perfecta. Estaba llegando al límite y estaba seguro que en uno de esos días iba a explotar y le iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos todas las farsas que estaba viviendo. Que su padre le había mentido, que a su madre no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasara con él y que muy probablemente estaba poniendo sus ojos en personas que no debía. _Steve._

 Tony tomó la mano de la chica en un suave agarre. —Me temo que no había tenido el placer, Tony Stark. — Dijo y un par de segundos después, alejó su mano y un segundo después cayó en cuenta que no había utilizado su nombre de casado. —El pent-house tiene unas vistas muy bonitas por las tardes. — Dijo con una sonrisa fingida mientras trataba de esconder su leve nerviosismo.

—Mucho gusto Tony, yo soy Luisa Aubriot. — _Aubriot._ Tony conocía ese apellido, pero no sabía de dónde, muy probablemente alguno de los socios de Howard. Sería bueno preguntarle sí de alguna manera ella conocía a los Stark.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron en la cochera del edificio. La chica se apresuró a salir y Tony la siguió, la luz de la cochera era un poco más intensa que la del ascensor y los rasgos de la mujer se hicieron más notorios. Su cabello color cobre estaba recogido en una trenza larga que caía de manera elegante sobre su hombro derecho y se extendía hasta un poco más debajo de su pecho. Su cara era muy bonita, afilada y de rasgos dulces pero severos y sus ojos eran de un color gris oscuro… como los suyos.

Por un segundo Tony pensó en su padre. El único rasgo que tenía en común con Howard, eran sus ojos. Su madre siempre se lo repetía, le decía cuan afortunado había sido de tener el color de Howard en sus ojos. Meneó un poco la cabeza, en el mundo había millones de habitantes, obviamente alguien más tenía el mismo color, no eran nada especiales y muy probablemente su madre se había equivocado.

—Aubriot es un apellido francés ¿eres de Francia? — Tony preguntó sin dejar de mirarla y por lo visto la pregunta le pareció a ella un tipo de chiste.

—Eres muy inteligente Tony, espero saber más de ti pronto. — Y sin darle tiempo para decir algo más, la mujer caminó en dirección opuesta de donde estaban parados, en dirección a la zona de taxis. Tony no dejó de observarla, había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, no solo los ojos, ni tampoco su porte ni el olor del perfume muy parecido al que su madre solía usar la mayoría del tiempo: _Chanel número 5._ Había algo ahí y el sentimiento de querer saber más sobre ella se anidó levemente en su mente.

_Aubriot._

Estaba seguro de que había escuchado ese nombre antes. El problema era que no recordaba en dónde.

 

**.**

 

Tony tuvo suerte en no toparse con ninguno de los guardias de su esposo, aunque a decir verdad era un poco raro no verlos rondar por ahí. Steve no estaba en la ciudad y no podía llegar de improviso al edificio, pensó que los guardias aprovecharían la oportunidad pero se alegró de que no fuera así.

Había elegido su coche favorito, un deportivo color rojo. Era  su preferido por el simple hecho de que el motor era una belleza y con el mínimo esfuerzo podía acelerar y emprender la marcha sin demoras. Tony no sabía exactamente a donde ir, era libre.

Pensó en llamar a Jane a Bruce o a Rhodey. Los extrañaba muchísimo pero estaba seguro de que sus amigos reaccionarían mal en cuanto vieran la herida en su labio y lo que menos quería hacer era echarse a llorar en frente de ellos, no quería verse débil después de haberles jurado y perjurado un mes atrás que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Tony sabía perfectamente quienes no iban a pedirle explicaciones y sin más, llevó a su coche en dirección a _Staten Island_ , a la casa de Natasha y Clint.

 

 

**.**

Que hubiese llegado sin avisar no fue lo que más sorprendió a los hermanos, si no el simple hecho de que Tony estuviese ahí. A pesar de que los tres eran amigos, Tony casi no los frecuentaba además de las salidas que tenían con los demás.

La casa de Nicholas Joseph Fury no era para nada modesta. La mansión era una combinación de grandes pilares y construcciones elevadas que la hacían ver como un castillo desde la lejanía pero cuando te acercabas lo suficiente, los pastos verdes y las cientos de florecillas de los jardines te hacían sentir como si estuvieras atrapado en algún cuento de Disney y daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento los animalillos iban a saltar de algún lado y empezarían a cantar.

Uno pensaría que todo eso era obra de la señora de la casa, pero la realidad era que Nicholas jamás se había casado y que la jardinería figuraba como uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Tony no podía imaginar que cosa es lo que haría el juez más poderoso de Nueva York contra la persona que se atreviera a estropear su mayor obra de arte.

También había un inmenso patio trasero y una piscina capaz de recibir a más de cien personas en ella y un montón de habitaciones de las que, siempre Tony se había preguntado que tenían todas ellas adentro si sólo vivían Natasha, Clint y Nicholas en ella.

Clint fue el primero en recibirlo en el estacionamiento de su propia casa.

— ¡Tony! — El chico dijo a la par que se acercaba para envolverlo en un abrazo familiar, gesto que Tony hubiese disfrutado de no ser porque su cuerpo aún estaba dolido por todas las cosas que había vivido no hacía menos de veinticuatro horas atrás. Aun así, hizo un gran esfuerzo para no soltar ningún quejido. —Hey, es bueno verte Tones, empezaba a creer que te habíamos perdido para siempre. — Clint dijo con entusiasmo, él siempre había sido muy efusivo y Tony creía que el día en que su amigo dejara de sonreír o disfrutar la vida, ese sería el fin del mundo.

—Aún no te puedes deshacer de mí, lo siento pero la colección de _maseratis_ sigue siendo mía. — Tony rió levemente, era bueno saber que aún podía disfrutar de los pequeños momentos sin pensar que todo se iba a ir al caño en cualquier momento.

— ¡Demonios! Pero algún día serán míos, Tony. — Clint se lamentó con falsa tristeza y lo tomó del brazo. —Vamos, papá está en casa y está decidido en quemar un par de filetes en el asador. — Dijo y comenzó a casi arrastrarlo hacia el interior de la casa.

—E-espera… ¿No es un mal momento? Tal vez tu padre quiera pasar un poco de tiempo con ustedes, ya sabes. — Tony se detuvo y dijo tratando de no mostrar demasiada decepción en su voz, realmente tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos.

— ¡Para nada Tony! Eres bienvenido siempre, además Natasha estará feliz de verte, hace unos días estaba preocupada porqué aún no habías respondido a su invitación para su gran debut. — Clint dijo de manera suave pero Tony sabía que había un tinte de reproche en su voz.

—L-lo siento, estaba esperando a que Gustav dijera sí él igual va a ir o no. — Tony respondió tratando de que la amargura de decir ese nombre no se le notara tanto. —Pero sabes qué… creo que está bien si solo yo, Nat necesita a sus amigos ¿no es así? — Dijo con una leve sonrisa a la vez que de nuevo comenzaba a moverse por su cuenta.

—Ese es mi Tony. — Clint le guiñó un ojo.

 

**.**

 

Su amigo no había mentido cuando dijo que su padre pensaba asar un par de cosas. Nicholas estaba frente a un asador arrojando grandes filetes de carne y un par de hamburguesas sobre la parrilla envueltas con tiras de tocino que desprendían un olor delicioso por todo el patio. Natasha estaba tomando el sol a lado de la piscina mientras uno de los sirvientes de la casa rellenaba su vaso de limonada. A los ojos de Tony todo eso parecía algo normal que las familias hacían todo el tiempo ¿No? Solo que él jamás había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar algo así con la suya.

— ¡Hey! Pero mira que tenemos aquí, un Stark invadiendo mi propiedad. — Nicholas dijo a la vez que volteaba una de las hamburguesas con la larga pinza de metal. Fue hasta ese momento en que Tony se dio cuenta que Nicholas estaba usando shorts, una camisa sumamente simple, un mandil algo desgastado con un par de garabatos de pintura en una de las esquinas y sandalias de cuero café. En su mente una imagen así hubiese resultado imposible de imaginar, la verdad es que le estaba costando un poco procesar toda esa información del momento.

—Señor Nicholas…— Tony dijo mientras se acercaba a saludarlo, la última vez que vio al juez había sido en su boda.

—Vamos, dime Nick o al menos señor Nick, no me hagas sentir viejo, Tony — Tony asintió levemente más que nada porque no se sentía en posición de declinar la oferta. — ¿Hamburguesa o filete? — Nick dijo dedicándole una mirada interrogativa con su único ojo.

— ¿H-hamburguesa? — Tony se encogió levemente de hombros, por alguna razón se estaba poniendo nervioso como si se encontrara en una sala del juzgado y le estuviesen preguntando sí él fue la persona que asesinó a la señorita Liliana de Atlanta el catorce de mayo de mil novecientos treinta y dos.

—Lo estás asustando papá, basta. — La voz de Natasha se escuchó detrás de ellos y Nick estalló en carcajadas.

—La mirada nunca falla, siempre tengo un ojo sobre ustedes. — Clint y Natasha se rieron al unísono mientras Nick ponía otra hamburguesa en el asador y Tony simplemente sintió sus mejillas arder, de seguro estaban coloradas para ese momento.

—Hey Tones, es bueno verte por aquí. — Su amiga dijo y de igual forma lo abrazó, esta vez Tony correspondió el agarré fuertemente. —Wow ¡Sí que me extrañaste! — Natasha dijo y cuando se separaron del abrazo, ella le regaló un besó en la mejilla.

—Claro que los extraño, mi vida no es la misma sin ustedes. — Tony dijo sinceramente, extrañaba a sus amigos y la manera que era su vida antes de que todo el asunto de Gustav y los negocios de su padre se interpusieran en su camino. Aunque gracias a eso estaba empezando a valorar todo lo que antes tenía y que ahora se veía muy lejos de regresar.

— ¿Algo de tomar? Tenemos limonada y margaritas. — Nick le dedicó un intento de mirada severa a Natasha y su hija giró los ojos. —Sin alcohol, obviamente papá. — Nick asintió y regresó a su trabajo de asar carne no sin antes darle un manotazo a Clint quien estaba intentando arrancar trocitos de los filetes con sus manos. Eso era lo que Tony necesitaba, un poco de aire fresco… y calor familiar.

—Una margarita… sin alcohol está bien. — Tony dijo entre pequeñas risas.

—Y cuéntame Tony… ¿Cómo has estado? — Natasha hizo la pregunta del millón. La pregunta que había intentado evadir desde que se embarcó en esa travesía sin sentido llamada matrimonio, Tony miró al suelo por un par de segundos y luego a Natasha.

—He estado muy bien. — Él sonrió levemente y como lo había esperado, su amiga no insistió en el tema, simplemente acarició su mejilla y pasó uno de sus dedos por el labio ligeramente herido y asintió.

—Bien, vayamos por tu margarita. — Natasha dijo y comenzó a caminar a la mesa en dónde estaban las bebidas, su amiga se colgó de su brazo y se acercó a su oído. —Por supuesto que les vamos a poner alcohol. — Susurró y Tony no pudo reprimir una leve risa.

 

**.**

 

La comida estuvo lista media hora después. Natasha y Clint se encargaron de arreglar la mesa y comenzar a poner las cosas en orden, como los platos, los vasos y la comida recién hecha por la mano de _Nick Fury_. Tony aún encontraba un poco fuera de lugar llamarlo así. Natasha le pasó un plato con una hamburguesa y Tony lo agarró inmediatamente. El olor de la carne cocida invadió su nariz y su estómago comenzó a gruñir, hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Después de todo no había comido casi nada desde la mañana y el atardecer estaba empezando a caer nuevamente sobre la bella Nueva York.

—Vamos, dale una mordida, no vas a querer irte nunca de aquí. — Nick dijo y Clint asintió mientras mordía la suya.

— ¡Papá hace las mejores hamburguesas! — Su amigo mencionó y su padre se acercó para revolver levemente los cabellos de su hijo.

—Sí, sí. Pero no hables con la boca llena Clint. — El aludido sólo se rió y se preocupó por darle una nueva mordida a su comida.

Por su parte Natasha estaba disfrutando su filete. Nick, _el señor Nick_ , le había dado el más grande y Nat parecía estar más que encantada con eso. Su amiga había bañado la comida con una extraña salsa de tomates y pimientos y empezó a cortar pedacitos de su filete para poco a poco comenzar a comerlos.

Tony miró asombrado a su alrededor, así es como una familia debe lucir. Pensó. Siempre creyó que no había lugar para la felicidad sí eras una persona importante, pero Nick había demostrado lo contrario, sus hijos reían alegremente y él los mantenía a salvo y seguros. Ese era el deber de un padre. Howard podrá haberlo engendrado pero jamás había actuado como un papá para él.

Natasha lo miró por unos segundos, tal vez preguntándose qué demonios ocurría en la mente de Tony, pero este simplemente sonrió y apretó la hamburguesa entre sus manos dispuesto a darle una enorme mordida, el hambre lo estaba matando.

Tony no supo que pasó pero los sabores en su boca lo llevaron al éxtasis en cuestión de segundos. No sabía si era el hambre que tenía, el ambiente tan acogedor o el hecho de que no había comido algo preparado en casa y fresco desde que había abandonado la torre en donde vivía. Por un segundo se acordó de Jarvis y de sus  recetas tan deliciosas que solía prepararle, anotó mentalmente que lo llamaría pronto e incluso podía invitarlo a su casa, a su madre no le molestaría que se robara por unos segundos a su mayordomo.

Al parecer Tony había hecho todo un alboroto con la comida aún si no se había dado cuenta, porque tanto como Nat, Clint y el mismísimo Nick lo estaban mirando expectante. Tony se encogió de hombros una vez que hubo tragado y asintió levemente sin dejar de mirar su comida.

— ¿Y bien? — Clint le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Está muy buena, demasiado buena. — Tony dijo mientras le daba una nueva mordida y dejaba que las penas se fueran entre sonrisas, cariño y comida.

— ¡Genial! — Clint soltó un grito de felicidad. — Papá, pon otra al asador, ¡Tony tiene que irse lleno de aquí! — Esta vez no puso objeción alguna y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejó consentir.

 

**.**

Tony se sintió tan lleno que pensó que en vez de regresar a su departamento en carro, muy probablemente lo haría rodando. Sí tuviera algo que decir, sería que Nick se había encargado de tenerlo como un cerdo de rodeo, de esos a los que les dan de comer día y noche para luego ponerles una cinta de algún color bonito y dejar que la gente los juzgara por lo obesos que se habían convertido.

Su cuerpo se sintió más relajado que en la mañana, aunque el dolor aún lo acompañaba, las distracciones del momento lo mantenían alejado de esas memorias agrias de la noche anterior.

La tarde se hizo aún más interesante cuando Clint trató de saltar a la piscina apenas había terminado de comer y Nick lo había atrapado entre sus brazos y con cariño le jaló las mejillas suavemente. Tony se había reído tanto que creía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Aunque gracias a Clint, Nick se empeñó en cuidarlos hasta que el tiempo en el que podían meterse al agua llegó. Por su parte Tony se había sentado en la orilla de la piscina simplemente para sentir el agua mojar sus pies. Natasha se sentó a su lado sin decir ninguna palabra y se había acomodado para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Tony y él había apoyado su cabeza suavemente al costado de la de su amiga. Una paz tranquila y un silencio reconfortante los abrazó, Tony sentía ganas de llorar y romperse ahí con ella, decirle que lo mucho que deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, que Gustav lo había lastimado y que muy posiblemente no iba a ser feliz jamás. Pero algo en la sonrisa de Natasha lo hizo sentirse cálido y querido, como si sus fuerzas nuevamente regresaran, no todas pero si las suficientes para continuar.

_Él podía hacerlo._

Tony iba a darle un abrazo a su amiga pero antes de que pudiera acorralarla entre sus brazos, Clint los empujó a ambos a la piscina y en seguida él se tiró de llenó.

— ¡Bala de cañón! — Gritó y en un santiamén el agua salpicó todo a su alrededor, Tony trató de no tragar agua y Clint se apuró a salir como de rayo de ahí, porque definitivamente Natasha iba a matarlo.

 

 

**.**

 

Desafortunadamente Tony había terminado empapado y no había llevado ningún cambio de ropa, no podía regresar a casa de esa manera. Realmente sí podía pero se negaba a mojar su adorado coche. Prefería irse caminando o tomar el bus a derramar una sola gota sobre sus asientos de cuero. Afortunadamente el teléfono que compartía con Steve era a prueba de agua pero por otra parte, su teléfono personal no lo era. Clint le había prometido que le compraría otro y aunque Tony se había negado, su amigo terminó por convencerlo cuando le dijo que si se compraba otro, de nueva cuenta se lo iba a descomponer con tal de ser Clint el que le comprara un teléfono nuevo.

Eeta, el ama de llaves de la mansión, lo había llevado al cuarto de huéspedes para darle un nuevo cambio de ropa. Eeta era una mujer mayor, con cabellos plateados debido a su edad, ojos verde agua un poco velados por los años y manos con muchas arrugas en ellas y cada que sonreía, todo alrededor parecía tornarse feliz y pacífico. Nat y Clint la querían demasiado. Había observado a Clint darle un abrazo rápido y a Natasha acomodar su cabello detrás de una de sus orejas. Los dos habían crecido con ella, no le sorprendía que los Romanoff la quisieran tanto. En parte le recordaba al cariño que le tenía a Jarvis.

—Estas son cosas que el joven Clint no volvió a ponerse. — Eeta alzó una camisa sencilla color purpura con varios dibujos de flores en el frente, Tony pensó que tal vez las flores eran la razón por la cual su amigo no volvió a ponerse la prenda. —También esto, aunque…— El ama de llaves tomó un par de pantalones y los acercó a la cintura de Tony como si tratara de tomar las medidas de esa manera. —Vaya niño ¿acaso no estás comiendo bien? — Eeta dijo mientras negaba como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo. Tony sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

—Tuve que adelgazar para la boda. — dijo entre risitas pero Eeta le dedicó una mirada de resignación. La anciana sabía que estaba pasando, no era posible que Tony a su corta edad pudiera igualar la sabiduría y percepción de la ama de llaves. Eeta se acercó un poco más para tomar su mentón entre una de sus manos y sonreírle suavemente. Algo dentro de Tony debió haber tronado porque un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla y la señora las hizo a un lado con uno de sus pulgares.

—A veces el camino no es fácil, mi niño. — Su voz era dulce y cariñosa, Tony entendía por qué ella parecía tan importante en la familia de Clint y Natasha. —Pero nosotros mismos somos los que decidimos sí queremos cambiar las cosas o que sigan de la misma manera, no sé de ti de la misma forma que sé de Clint o Natasha, pero hay algo en tus ojos que me dice que serás fuerte. — Eeta se inclinó para darle un abrazo y Tony se dejó, incluso lo correspondió. A ella no le importó que estuviera mojado o que de alguna manera el agua arruinara su uniforme, sino que también le regaló un beso en la frente cuando se separaron.

—Espero aceptes el consejo de esta anciana. — Eeta extendió la ropa que aún traía en sus manos y se la dio a Tony quien la agarró inmediatamente. —A veces las decisiones drásticas son las que más se necesitan, pero también las más arriesgadas, déjate caer, confía en las personas que están abajo para atraparte. — Ella dijo y con una última sonrisa se despidió de Tony. Tal vez el ama de llaves había abandonado la habitación, pero sus palabras echaron raíces en su corazón.

 

**.**

 

Tony se despidió de todos, de Clint, Natasha, Nick y de Eeta. Nat lo abrazó fuerte y le prometió que pronto se pasaría por su pent-house a visitarlo, también le prometió que no llevaría a Clint y su amigo empezó a hacer bromas sobre escalar el edificio con tal de ver a Tony un momento. Todos rieron pero por alguna razón, Tony sí le creyó. Nick le tendió la mano en un firme saludo y Eeta besó su mejilla, además le tendió una bolsa con un poco de la comida de la tarde y otra con su ropa aún húmeda. Tony soltó un largo suspiro pero agradeció el gesto de la comida, de todas maneras ¿qué más podía hacer? mentiría si dijera que no le había gustado todo lo que Nick preparó para ellos.

 —Sabes que puedes regresar cuando quieras ¿verdad? Nuestra casa es tuya, Tones. — Nat le dijo mientras lo acompañaba al estacionamiento.

—Voy a necesitar esa camisa de regreso. — Clint mencionó. —Oye Tony, Star Wars apesta. — y dijo de repente. Un sonido de disgusto abandonó los labios de Tony y justo cuando había juntado el aliento para protestar, el sonido de la cámara del teléfono se hizo presente.

— ¡Jan, Brucie y Rhodie van a amar esto! ¡Te ves ridículo con esa camisa! — Clint esbozó una enorme sonrisa y salió disparado del lugar. Tony no supo qué demonios pasó pero dejó las bolsas que traía a cargo de Natasha y salió corriendo tras su amigo.

— ¡Borra eso, idiota! — Tony gritó mientras trataba de seguirle el paso, pero a quien engañaba, Clint siempre había sido el más veloz.

 

**.**

 

Obviamente Tony falló en su misión de recuperar la foto de Clint, de seguro sus amigos ya la tenían y habían inundado su número con un montón de mensajes que Tony no podía ver porque, bueno, literal su celular se ahogó.

Para el momento que llegó al pent-house, el sol estaba a penas visible en el horizonte. Los colores de la noche comenzaban a manifestarse a lo largo de la amplia Nueva York. Las luces por todas partes comenzaban a brillar. Una de las cosas que nunca dejaba de impresionar a Tony, era la cantidad de cosas que podías hacer en la ciudad un fin de semana por la noche. Nueva York era inmensa y llena de vida y posibilidades, al menos para las demás personas que no fueran él.

¿De que servía tenerlo todo sí al final del día no era dueño de su propio destino?

_Maldición._

Tony estacionó su coche cerca de la salida principal, en caso de que tuviera que salir de nuevo, tomó sus bolsas y apresuró a alcanzar el elevador.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago con solo pensar que tenía que regresar de nuevo a la misma habitación, en donde, bueno, _había pasado lo que había pasado_. Una vez dentro del ascensor, presionó el botón que lo llevaría directo al pent-house. Por un segundo pensó que lo mejor sería regresar al estacionamiento, de nueva cuenta tomar el coche y salir corriendo de ahí, podía irse a donde quisiera.

Tony tomó tres respiros largos y apoyó su espalda en la pared del elevador tratando de retomar la poca confianza en sí mismo que aún le quedaba.

_Él podía hacer, él podía_ …

El elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, Tony tomó un último respiro antes de poner un pie afuera y tal vez todo hubiese sido más fácil si Steve no estuviera de frente a la puerta de su pent-house, probablemente esperando por él.

 

**.**

 

Tony no sabía que decir, o que hacer. De todos los escenarios que imaginó del regreso de Steve, no había contemplado este. No es que no lo esperara, simplemente… todo parecía muy irreal. Aun así, su cuerpo lo traicionó y sus pasos lo llevaron hasta donde estaba Steve, _su_ guardia. Trató de sonreír pero el gesto se borró de inmediato de su cara o más bien, nunca salió.

Steve… lucía como la mierda.

Los pasos de Tony se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de donde estaba su guardia y pudo observarlo mejor. Era Steve, _su_ Steve pero no se sentía como tal. Muy apenas había pasado una semana desde la última vez que se vieron pero en el rostro de Steve parecía que mil años lo habían aplastado. Tenía aspecto como si no hubiese dormido en días, incluso la chispa en sus ojos azules se había apagado. Lucía muerto en vida. Un abrigo negro cubría totalmente su cuerpo y solo sus pantalones negros y botas estaban visibles.

_Howard._

Eso tenía el nombre de su progenitor por todas partes ¿¡A dónde diablos se había llevado su padre a Steve?!

—Hey…— Tony dijo mirando a Steve, tratando de descifrar que demonios pasaba por su mente y por qué estaba sufriendo tanto. Steve sacó las manos de su abrigo y se acercó a Tony, por inercia retrocedió un paso pero en un segundo, los brazos de Steve lo atraparon en un fuerte agarre que después de tres micro segundos, su cerebro lo interpretó como un abrazo.

Error 404 no encontrado. El host ha sido capaz de encontrarse con el servidor pero al parecer no había algún recurso que lo ayudara a entender que demonios estaba sucediendo. Las bolsas de sus manos cayeron al piso y Tony se lamentó por la comida, esperaba que nada se hubiese tirado porque realmente tenía muchas ganas de volver a probarla y maldición ¡Él no sabía cocinar! No del todo bien.

_¡Oh por dios Steve lo estaba abrazando!_

_MaldiciónMaldiciónMaldición._

No sabía sí era por lo inesperado de la situación, o porque un parte dentro suya estaba rota, o porque finalmente admitía que extrañaba a Steve, o porque quería creer que todo estaría bien pero dejó de luchar contra sus instintos. Recordó las palabras de Eeta y sin más, sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de la espalda de Steve y su cara se enterró en el pecho de su guardia. Tal vez no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero lo que si sabía era que ambos lo necesitaban, Tony deseó que el momento no se terminara jamás, que justamente así se quedara toda la eternidad, también se valía soñar.

 

**.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Del 1 al "no me quiero ir Señor Stark" están traumados? Mi corazón y mente aún no puede procesar todo lo que pasó y ugh les juro que estaba preparada para ver a otros morir pero no a los que mataron AGHHHH. La he visto 5 veces y me sigue dando algo en las mismas partes. NO TUVIMOS REUNIÓN STEVE/TONY *cries*. Demasiados feels y sentimientos encontrados ahdskf ya nada más falta un año para Avengers 4, sí podemos aguantar. Aquí abajito les dejo mi tumblr por si tienen ganas de hablar de la película y llorar juntos (TдT)


	9. Maybe it's too late to make it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado 64 años, pero no me rindo, aquí sigo. Todos los créditos a Marvel, yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes. 
> 
> ¡Saludos!

**.**

 

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

It's even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

**.**

 

**…**

 

Steve no sabía sí era la adrenalina del momento, el calor del ambiente, la furia en su interior, el remordimiento en su mente o el gigante de la culpa creciendo en su corazón. Pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese instante jamás se acabara.

Tener a Tony en sus brazos ahora figuraba como uno de los momentos más reconfortantes que había experimentado en toda su existencia, solo siendo reemplazado por el día en que tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez a sus pequeños. Quería apretarlo contra su pecho, esconderlo de todo el daño que los demás quisieran causarle porque Steve no podía imaginar un mundo en donde existiera alguien con la maldad de herir a algo tan _preciado_ para él.

Steve había aprendido la lección a un costo muy caro. Nunca iba a poder sacarse de la mente la sonrisa altanera que el imbécil de Gustav le dedicó un par de horas atrás cuando se vieron en la torre y entonces Steve se había enterado de que algo había sucedido. La furia en su interior se encendió y de no haber sido detenido por Howard, muy probablemente aquel encuentro hubiese terminado fatal.

Había perdido el control, algo totalmente inusual para él. Había dejado que sus sentimientos se involucraran en su trabajo y eso no debía de ser posible. Él era el muro entre Howard y su familia, sí Steve fallaba, todos ellos pagarían el precio.

¿Pero qué era lo que Howard esperaba de él, sí también Steve era el muro de Tony?

Con cuidado deshizo el agarre que tenía sobre Tony. El contrario abrió los ojos y se quedó estático por unos segundos sin hacer nada. _Dios_ , Tony era perfecto. Steve  revolvió sus cabellos y le regaló la más sincera sonrisa que tenía en ese momento. Una punzada cruzó por su pecho, un calor que no sabía que podía existir recorrió sus venas y en su mente nació un pensamiento difícil de procesar.

_Él no podía amar, no lo merecía._

Uno de sus dedos acarició el labio hinchado de Tony y una mueca de dolor adornó el rostro de Steve. Tal vez no pudo hacer nada para protegerlo, pero en ese instante juró a los cuatro vientos que se encargaría de hacer pagar a quien fuera que le pusiera una mano encima.

—Realmente espero que mi comida esté intacta. —

Tony dijo mirando hacia el suelo en dirección a la bolsa que se le había caído de las manos segundos atrás. Steve soltó una leve risa y se agachó para recogerla y dársela en el momento.

—Creo que no le ocurrió nada, aunque por otro lado…— Steve le dedicó una mirada de asombro mientras levantaba una ceja y trataba de descifrar como rayos el contrario había terminado con algo tan ridículo puesto. No iba a preguntar por la herida en el rostro de Tony, sabía que aquél no estaría muy contento de revivir la historia y tampoco lo estaría Steve.  — ¿Qué hay con esa camisa? — preguntó y el rostro de Tony se encendió de un color rojizo y Steve no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

—En mi defensa, esto fue lo más decente que pude encontrar en el guardarropa de Clint. —

Tony mencionó con cierto tono de reproche y sus palabras hicieron cosquillear el estómago de Steve. _Maldición_ , el hijo de Howard era perfecto.

 

**.**

 

Tony se apresuró a abrir las puertas del pent-house y Steve lo siguió por detrás. Todo seguía en su lugar, los muebles nuevos sin mucho uso, los lápices que Tony solía dejar regados por todo el apartamento en caso de que alguna idea se le ocurriera, el hermoso cuadro de Ororo (que en opinión de Steve, además de Tony, era lo único bello en el lugar) e incluso el odioso olor a limpio y lavanda que golpeaba su nariz de manera molestosa estaba presente.

Steve se paseó por el apartamento observando cada uno de los rincones de este mientras Tony guardaba sus cosas en la cocina. Su vista fue a parar a una esquina de uno de los muebles donde un botón de metal destellaba bajo la luz del lugar. Steve se agachó y lo tomó para observarlo más de cerca. Era color dorado y las letras _L_ y _V_ adornaban con elegancia la pieza de metal. _Louis Vuitton_. Steve apretó el botón con todas sus fuerzas que sintió como se doblaba entre sus dedos.

El botón encajaba con el saco que Gustav estaba usando en la mañana. El fuego se avivó nuevamente en sus entrañas y cuando reaccionó, el metal en sus manos estaba casi hecho añicos y una pequeña cortada apareció en la palma de su mano. _Mierda_. Rápidamente escondió lo que quedaba del botón en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Habían pasado seis años desde aquella dolorosa noche, pero sí le preguntaban, Steve aún no se acostumbraba al sentimiento de vacío dentro de su pecho, irreal, _no humano_. Y ese pequeño arranque de ira le había recordado una vez más que aquel frágil chico de Irlanda no existía más, en su lugar había un monstruo con las manos llenas de sangre, un corazón  congelado y una conciencia que muchas veces no lo dejaba dormir.

 

**_._ **

— ¡La cena está lista! —

Steve escuchó a Tony gritar desde la cocina y todos sus pensamientos regresaron a ese momento. Todo estaba hecho, el suero corría por sus venas de manera exitosa y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era proteger a Tony, encontrar a los traidores de los Stark y acabar con los estorbos en el camino. Era sencillo, él podía hacerlo. Steve se repetía a sí mismo que era lo correcto, aún si sabía que se estaba mintiendo.

Steve se adentró a la cocina del lugar y se topó con un plato lleno de lo que parecía carne junto con algunas cebolletas y un vaso que parecía estar lleno de soda de limón con un par de hielos. No pudo reprimir una pequeña risa, Tony se había tomado el tiempo de armarle algo para cenar.

—Hey, no cociné nada sí es lo que te preocupa, sólo lo metí al microondas que para tu información, ya puede calentar las cosas decentemente después de… un par de modificaciones. —

Tony caminó hasta uno de los taburetes de la cocina y se sentó frente a él, observándolo fijamente como si tratara de adivinar por qué demonios Steve estaba ahí.

—Eres muy considerado Tony. — Steve dijo con la intención de rechazar la comida, pero se detuvo al instante cuando notó que la felicidad de Tony se desvanecía al momento. No podía hacerle eso a él, no cuando su vida hasta ahora había sido un infierno. Y sí para verlo sonreír lo único que Steve tenía que hacer era comer lo del plato que Tony le había servido, eso haría. —Es sólo que… tengo que hacer una llamada primero ¿está bien? — Steve dijo mientras una de sus manos se metía en uno de los bolsillos de su gran abrigo y sacaba su teléfono.

—Oh… claro, está bien, adelante. —

 Tony dijo mientras estiraba una de sus manos para tomar una pera que estaba en el centro de la mesa junto a varias frutas frescas y la observaba como si fueran la cosa más interesante en toda la habitación. Steve asintió y buscó la puerta a la terraza del lugar no sin antes soltar un largo suspiro y girar levemente para ver a Tony. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, definitivamente no iba a dejar que nada más le sucediera. Por primera vez en su vida tenía la capacidad de actuar como un _escudo_ para los demás, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

 

**.**

 

— _¿¡Te volviste loco?! Tres días, tres días sin saber absolutamente nada de ti._ —

Steve podía imaginarse la cara que Bucky tenía en ese momento, también podía imaginarlo caminando de un lado a otro por toda la casa mientras se agarraba el cabello y trataba de no alzar la voz o soltar alguna mala palabra. Probablemente los niños estaban a lado de él o durmiendo, dios, los extrañaba demasiado.

 — _Ni siquiera has puesto un pie en casa desde hace más de un mes pero por lo menos llamabas y cuando no lo hiciste…—_

Un largo silencio se hizo presente y Steve soló soltó un suspiro, sabía que si interrumpía a su hermano aquel no se iba a detener.

— _Dios… pensé que jamás iba a volver a escucharte ¿qué le iba a decir a Lucy y a Milo? De por si es difícil explicarles porque no regresas a casa en mucho tiempo Steve… dime qué estás bien por favor_. —

Su hermano soltó bufido molesto que hizo que Steve alejara el teléfono un poco de su cara.

— _¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Cómo siempre?_ —

¿Qué es lo que le podía decir a Bucky de todas maneras? Era lo mismo que había estado haciendo desde hacía seis años atrás, protegiendo a la familia aun si algunas veces su hermano no lo entendía.

—Estoy bien Buck… han sido unos días muy largos. — Steve caminó un poco más, alejándose de la puerta por donde había salido. La terraza era muy amplia y la vista hermosa. Las noches en Nueva York seguían dejándolo sin aliento como la primera vez vio los edificios con sus propios ojos. Enormes rascacielos con luces que iluminaban todo a su alrededor, el aire cargado de múltiples olores y la sensación de sentirse invencible en la cima del mundo. Tomó un largo suspiro. —Estuve en Belfast, Buck…— Steve dijo y pudo escuchar un jadeo al otro lado del teléfono.

— _Steve…—_

Su hermano dijo tratando de ocultar la preocupación de su voz.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Realmente estás bien?_ —

—No, pero lo estaré. — Steve trató de sonar convincente al mentirse a sí mismo, nunca iba a estar bien mientras siguiera atrapado en esa vida en la que se había metido.

— _Regresa a casa Steve, no olvides quién eres. Ven a ver a los niños ¡demonios! Ellos te necesitan, yo también ¿me entendiste?_ —

Steve asintió aunque su hermano no pudiera verlo, pero sabía que él entendería.

—Iré a casa Buck, lo prometo… pero no hoy. — dijo y sin desperdiciar un segundo más y colgó.

Steve guardó el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y soltó un gran suspiro.

 

**.**

 

Belfast era para Steve y Bucky la ciudad de los mil recuerdos. El lugar en donde crecieron juntos, jugaron y casi todas sus buenas memorias provenían de ahí, cuando aún eran una familia; No habías tristeza en sus vidas en aquella época dorada y era por esa razón que Howard sabía que también era la debilidad de Steve.

Observó la palma de la mano en donde se había hecho la herida con el botón, ya no había rasgo alguno de esta, ni siquiera una cicatriz que le indicara que se había hecho daño. Esa era una de las partes que más odiaba del suero, tal vez al principio las heridas dolían pero con el tiempo esa sensación se iba, su cuerpo la olvidaba y de nuevo podía seguir funcionando, no existía esa parte suya que lo ayudara a detenerse en caso de necesitarlo.

Con pesadez en sus pasos se encaminó nuevamente al interior del pent-house y vio a Tony algo entretenido con las frutas; peras, manzanas y un par de uvas estaban esparcidas por casi toda la mesa mientras Tony hacía el esfuerzo en agarrarlas todas para que ninguna se cayera de la mesa. Steve se apresuró a ayudarle y tomó un par de manzanas con sus manos y las volvió a acomodar en el bowl de cristal que estaba en el centro.

— Quería otra. —

Tony dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si esa explicación funcionara para excusar el incidente de las frutas, pero Steve sabía que Tony había escuchado su conversación. El suero le permitía tener un oído agudo y ciertamente escuchó con claridad el momento en que Tony quiso regresar a su lugar pero terminó organizando un desastre frutal.

— ¿la cena sigue en pie? — Steve dijo, así dándole a entender a Tony que el incidente no importaba. Caminó un poco más hasta una silla y se sentó. Tomó el tenedor que estaba a un lado del plato y rió al ver lo pequeño que este era entre sus manos.

—No sé en dónde están los otros, es un tenedor para postres pero si quieres busco uno… normal. —

Tony dijo a la par que se despegaba del asiento.

— ¡No! — Steve mencionó pero se dio cuenta que alzó un poco la voz cuando vio el rostro desconcertado de Tony. —Quiero decir, está bien, es solo que se me hizo curioso lo pequeño que es. — Observó de nuevo el cubierto y pensó en sus hijos y en las palabras que Bucky le había dicho, tal vez si era hora de volver a casa después de todo.

—O tal vez tienes manos muy grandes. —

Tony dijo con esa típica sonrisa sagaz en su rostro.

—Anda come, que se te va a enfriar y realmente estoy muy cómodo en esta silla como para levantarme a calentarlo de nuevo. —

Steve rió y sin demorarse un minuto más dio el primer bocado a su comida. El sabor de la carne le supo a gloria, después de tantos días encerrado el simple sabor de la comida lo hacía sentir él mismo una vez más. Miró a Tony quien lo observaba con ánimos y pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez existiera una manera de redimirse a sí mismo y era procurando que el futuro de Tony no fuera tan negro como su presente.

 

**.**

 

Steve trató de conciliar el sueño una vez más como por quinceava vez en la noche, o madrugada. Había dejado de observar el reloj cuando ni siquiera pasaban veinte minutos de haberse dormido. Algo estaba preocupándolo o tal vez era el hecho de que se encontraba durmiendo en la sala del apartamento de Tony. Estaba dispuesto a irse del departamento una vez que se disculpó con Tony por no haberlo protegido, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, el contrario le había propuesto que se quedara a dormir. Steve lo había rechazado pero también observó algo en los ojos del más joven que muchas veces había visto en otros lados, _miedo_. Después de eso, Steve no tuvo el corazón para dejarlo solo, al menos no esa noche.

 El sillón era cómodo y Tony se había encargado de que tuviera más de una almohada y una frazada lo suficientemente e en caso de que le diera frío, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos se imaginaba la posibilidad de que Gustav entrara por la puerta, no había miedo en su interior pero si una gran furia contra aquel imbécil y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que sacarla.

Tal vez lo que le preocupaba era saber sí estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Los intentos de Steve por regresar a dormir fueron en vano, de todas maneras su cuerpo estaba diseñado para aguantar sin dormir por mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvo un buen sueño? Todo le parecía tan lejano últimamente.

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos y se levantó del mueble dejando que sus pasos lo guiaran hasta la puerta que conectaba con la terraza. El aire fresco acarició su rostro cuando puso un pie en esa parte y Steve aspiró profundamente como si tratara de beberse la tranquilidad del momento. Una de sus manos se deslizó al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono y como lo había previsto, tenía varios mensajes sin leer de Bucky.

Pensó que tal vez había sido mala idea contarle a su hermano sobre Belfast, sobre todo porque no recordaba ni la  mitad de las cosas que habían sucedido ahí, solo que Howard se encargó de recordarle una vez de donde lo había sacado.

Steve abrió el primer mensaje y algo en su corazón se encendió. Algo que había olvidado últimamente gracias a la agitada vida que tenía. Sonrió amplio y uno de sus dedos tocó el cristal de su pantalla en donde la foto de sus pequeños profundamente dormidos estaba grabada con un mensaje de “vuelve pronto”. Realmente los extrañaba, pero el hueco en su pecho le impedía entregarse a ese sentimiento completamente una vez más. Aquel pensamiento que siempre venía a molestar en momentos como éste, regresó: su familia estaría mejor sin él.

Muchas veces había tratado de convencer a Bucky que se fueran de ahí, que tomara a los niños y se los llevara lejos a donde ni Howard pudiera encontrarlos. No importaba que Steve tampoco, si su familia estaba a salvo, él podía vivir con eso. Pero Bucky había ignorado sus propuestas y siempre alegaba que sí ellos habían llegado juntos a América la única forma para que ellos se fueran era también irse todos juntos.

Guardó su teléfono al ser incapaz de leer los demás mensajes, entre más sentía, más vulnerable se ponía y eso no podía pasar. No cuando tenía que seguir adelante con su misión, esta vez no habría fallas.

De su chaleco sacó una pequeña libreta y comenzó a hojearla desde la primera página. Una pluma color azul cayó de entre las hojas y Steve la atrapó antes de que esta tocara el suelo. Comenzó a leer el contenido de esta y todas parecían tener sentido; fechas, nombres, momentos, algunos dibujos o bocetos de lugares o personas y sus recuerdos más preciados estaban plasmados ahí. Cada que cometía un error, Howard se encargaba de quitarle uno como si de una maquina se tratara y con el simple _click_ la pudiera reprogramar. Howard no estaba consciente de que Steve sabía sobre esa treta suya y esperaba que jamás lo averiguara.

El nacimiento de sus hijos, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, todo eso estaba en orden, podía cerrar sus ojos y traer esas memorias al presente como si apenas hubiesen pasado el día anterior. Siguió leyendo hasta que se topó algo nuevo entre todas las letras; el día que conoció a Tony.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y la frustración llenó su interior, Howard había borrado esa memoria. Steve estrujó la pequeña libreta en sus manos y estuvo a punto de arrojarla desde lo alto del edificio pero se frenó casi al instante. De pronto muchas cosas cobraron sentido en su mente, a ese rompecabezas que era Howard Stark, una nueva pieza se agregó al tablero.

 Ese era el problema, Howard creía que estaba perdiendo a su arma a causa de Tony, lo único que tenía que hacer para recuperarlo era que olvidara esa lealtad intangible que Steve tenía por el chico.  

Todo tenía sentido ahora, Steve estaba olvidando a Tony; era por eso que el vacío en su pecho había aumentado.

Sus dedos buscaron en el pequeño cuaderno la hoja en donde el retrato de Tony se encontraba dibujado a carboncillo. La sonrisa que tenía el día de su boda, el día que bailaron juntos y había experimentado un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas mientras sostenía al Stark más joven entre sus brazos.

Su interior se aferró a ese momento y volvió a anotarlo. Los nervios se apoderaron de él cuando su mente lo llevó a otro instante, uno que había estado ignorando desde hacía algún tiempo, uno que creía que conforme pasaran los días se borraría.

Pero al contrario, el sentimiento continuó anidándose en su corazón y creció como un retoño en plena primavera. Porque aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Tony era ese primer rayo de sol en su vida después de haber pasado un oscuro invierno.

Steve podía seguir toda la noche haciendo comparaciones estúpidas de lo que Tony representaba en su vida pero se detuvo al querer evitar que más pensamientos de ese tipo llegaran a su mente. Steve relajó su cuerpo y se recargó contra el barandal de metal que delimitaba la zona de la terraza, su vista se dirigió al cielo buscando la luna que brillaba en forma de un completo círculo blanco y dejó que todo lo que le atormentaba se esfumara con el brillo del astro a mitad del cielo.

—Y pensar que te di mis mejores almohadas. —

Steve pensó que estaba alucinando con la voz del Stark más joven pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando sintió como Tony se acomodaba a lado suyo, muy pegado a su brazo derecho.

Steve río levemente, su mirada se concentró en el piso, específicamente en el brillo que sus zapatos reflejaban a causa de las pequeñas luces de la terraza y luego en el más joven de los Stark.  Tony se abrazó a sí mismo, pues la brisa de la noche en la cima del edificio era fría a pesar de estar en medio del verano. Steve se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba usando unos pantalones de franela y una camisa con un garabato que parecía ser de una caricatura antigua, sus cabellos estaban un poco alborotados y no traía sandalias, el muchacho se acababa de levantar y lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Steve.

—Pensé que te habías ido, así que vine a tirarme por el barandal. —

Tony volteó a verlo y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Sigo aquí, solo necesitaba un poco de aire. — Steve dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo un poco para recargar uno de sus costados en el barandal y así poder ver mejor a Tony quién imitó sus movimientos quedando ambos cara a cara.

Tony dio un paso al frente y por instinto Steve retrocedió uno también pero al instante se maldijo, pues el momento se había tornado un tanto incómodo. Malditos reflejos, _no todo el mundo desea hacerte daño, Steve_. Pensó.

—Lo siento, la costumbre. — Steve se excusó y Tony asintió levemente.

—No voy a hacerte daño Cap. —

 Tony dijo y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, al parecer la idea de enfrentarse a Steve lo estaba maravillando o tal vez le parecía absurda.

 —Nunca te haría daño. —

Tony repitió pero esta vez miró fijamente a Steve a los ojos, más que una simple frase, aquello sonó como una promesa. Steve no supo que hacer o cómo reaccionar cuando una de las manos de Tony tocó su rostro y suavemente acarició su mejilla. Ese calor en su corazón ardió como si alguien hubiese lanzado un fosforo ahí; y sin detenerse a buscarle un significado a ese momento, la mano de Steve atrapó la de Tony.

El tacto era suave, nada que hubiese experimentado anteriormente o tal vez ya había olvidado esa sensación. Tony recorrió su rostro desde la mejilla hasta casi llegar al rabillo de su ojo. La mano del Stark más joven tembló un poco pero el toque de Steve le hizo ganar confianza una vez más.

—¿Qué te hizo Howard? —

Tony preguntó en un hito de voz preocupada, casi rosando al dolor. Los pensamientos de Steve se revolvieron gracias a aquel nombre que lo regresó a la realidad.

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar. — Steve respondió y alejó lentamente la mano del contrario.

Al parecer Tony tomó aquello con más importancia de la que Steve hubiese planeado, pues aquel de inmediato se volteó y comenzó a balbucear un montón de cosas tan rápido que a Steve le costó entenderlo.

—Yo... L-lo siento. —

Eso fue lo único que pudo entender y en respuesta un suspiro escapó de la boca de Steve, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que se vio envuelto en un malentendido así.

—Está bien Tony. — Steve le contesta mientras uno de sus brazos se estira para hacer que Tony lo vea. Mejillas rojas y el corazón desembocado es con lo que Steve se topó cuando sus ojos se centraron en la mirada de Tony y su oído decidió ponerle atención a ese ritmo acelerado en el pecho contrario. Steve pudo oler que Tony estaba nervioso y… ¿acalorado? Eso no podía ser posible. —No tenemos por qué complicarnos la vida Tony. — Steve trató de convencerse de que eso era lo mejor, alejarse de él y dejar que las cosas fluyeran como ya estaban dispuestas. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo en sonar lo más amable posible, trató de enterrar esa amargura en su voz, es por el bien de ambos, de todos, algunas veces no se podía nadar en contra de la corriente, sobre todo si la corriente era Howard Stark.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo. —

 Tony dijo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ambos brazos del Stark se encargaron de rodear su cuello y abrazarlo sin dar señales algunas de querer soltarlos. Los labios de Tony se unieron con los suyos en un beso intrépido, sin ningún tinte de duda en éste ni arrepentimiento. Los brazos de Steve atraparon la cintura del contrario y sus labios se movieron como si ambos estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, porque todo encajaba y se sentía perfecto.

Steve sonrió entre el gesto y sintió esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

**…**

 

 El sirviente llenó su copa una vez más, vino tinto, ella odiaba ese tipo de vino, pero no dijo nada para no ser descortés con sus invitados que muy amablemente habían traído la botella a la reunión.

—No pude asistir a la boda de tu hija pero me he encargado de que reciba un buen regalo. — La mujer dijo con una voz de encanto que al escucharse le dieron ganas de devolver todo el vino que había tomado esa noche.

—Lara estará encantada con tu generosidad. —

Luisa rió en un gesto de mostrarse a gusto con la conversación pero a decir verdad estaba más que aburrida. Pero necesitaba a esa gente si quería destruir a Howard.

—Lara es como una hermana para mí, querida Frigga. — la chica dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa. —Su felicidad es importante como si fuera la mía propia. — De todas las mentiras que ha dicho esa noche, ciertamente esa última no lo era.  Luisa quería a Lara, era por eso que el plan estúpido de su madre por conseguir aliados le hacía hervir la sangre. Lara era aún una niña, tan llena de vida y corta de experiencias, ella debería estar disfrutando el sol en su casa, jugando en los jardines, teniendo un sinfín de sirvientes mimándola, no atendiendo los deseos de un esposo que casi le llevaba una década de ventaja. Eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca a Frigga, pero no era momento de rencores, el tiempo de ajustar cuentas vendría pero no hoy. Su vista se dirigió a Jake que parecía estar más entretenido con el vino que con a platica de dos mujeres.

— ¿Algún postre? — Luisa preguntó mientras su vista se concentraba en Jake. No se iba a mentir a sí misma, su amigo era sin duda una cara más que bonita y con el tiempo su cuerpo había tomado una forma casi perfecta. Hombros marcados, espalda ancha y un perfecto cabello dorado que éste solía amarrarlo en una pequeña coleta. Cuando Luisa se ponía a pensar en todos esos atributos que Jake poseía, Gustav se le borraba de la mente.

Jake negó y alzó su copa meneándola de un lado a otro.

—Pero algo más fuerte que el vino no me vendría mal. —

Luisa asintió y se levantó de su asiento. Uno de los sirvientes la siguió pero ella lo detuvo, quería tener esa gracia de servirle algo al hijo de su socia para hacer más interesante el rato. Se acercó a la barra y tomó la botella de _Drambuie_ y vertió un poco en un mezclador y la dejó a un lado cuando terminó, su vista se enfocó en Jake quién veía algo sorprendido a su amiga, ella le guiñó un ojo y regresó a su trabajo. También jaló la botella de whisky y echó un poco del líquido al mezclador en compañía de un par de hielos; selló el frasco con la tapa y le dio un par de agitadas.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres_.

Contó mentalmente y se detuvo para después vaciar el contenido del mezclador de metal en dos vasos diferentes, una para Jake y otro para ella. No se molestó en servirle uno a Frigga, sabía que la dama seguiría encantada con el vino que ella misma había traído. De nueva cuenta se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraban sentados y le tendió el vaso al rubio.

— _Rusty Nail_ — Luisa dijo mientras le daba un trago a su bebida. Jake tomó el vaso y también bebió de éste.

—Nada como un buen whisky, gracias linda—

Luisa acercó el vaso a su boca y sonrió mientras observaba la escena, muy pronto el mundo estaría comiendo de la palma de su mano. Ten paciencia, todo saldrá perfecto. Luisa pensó y nuevamente se deleitó en la idea de ver caer a Howard Stark.

—Creo que es el momento preciso de hablar de negocios. — Luisa dijo

—Brindo por eso. — Frigga dijo con la copa en alto.

—Por Howard, que al fin pruebe la derrota. — Jake dijo a la par que también alzaba su vaso.

Luisa no pudo reprimir ese sentimiento de felicidad que creció en su interior. La semilla de la venganza apenas estaba dando fruto, nunca pensó que Howard fuera tan estúpido como para dejar a sus enemigos con vida o con fuerzas suficientes para pelear de nuevo. Ese era uno de los mayores errores de la mayoría de las personas con poder; subestimar a los que están debajo de ellos.

Yo pude haber sido tu respuesta. Luisa pensó amargamente, la hija y heredera que él había deseado siempre, pero Howard había decidido que ella ni su madre valían la pena el esfuerzo.

— _Cheers_! Que mi querido padre sepa lo que es perder. — Finalizó.

**.**

 

La cena se había alargado más de lo deseado. Entre pláticas y reportes de lo que los Stark estaban haciendo. Frigga le había dicho que Howard tenía intenciones de expandir el mercado de armamentos hacia Asia, al parecer los coreanos y chinos estaban interesados en los nuevos modelos de explosivos con dispositivos remotos. Luisa tomó nota mental de buscar algún contacto en esas tierras.

Jake también le había dicho que oficialmente la cadena de hospitales le pertenecían a Bruce Banner; después de la muerte de su madre, había nacido una pelea legal entre Bruce y Jennifer Walter, casi un año y medio después los jueces habían decidido que Bruce era el heredero legítimo, Luisa podía ver la obra de Stark en todo eso, necesitaba deshacerse de los aliados de su padre y la mejor manera era ofreciéndoles un mejor trato o borrándolos del mapa. Jake le había asegurado que Stephen se encargaría de llevar a Banner a la bancarrota.

Tenía tantas cosas que arreglar pero los pies la estaban matando. Los tacones no eran su fuerte, así que una vez que puso pie en el elevador del edificio, se deshizo de ellos. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y una risa escapó de sus labios cuando abrió los mensajes y la imagen de Tony besándose con su guardia se extendió por toda la pantalla. Era cuestión de tiempo, a Gustav no le haría ninguna gracia así que simplemente borró el mensaje deshaciéndose de toda evidencia, no le convenía una escena o escándalo en estos tiempos cuando al fin sus planes comenzaban a alinearse. Anotó en su mente darle una buena recompensa a su informante.

La campanilla anunció su llegada al _pent-house_ y las puertas se abrieron ante ella, pensaba en tenderse en la cama y tener una buena noche de sueño una vez que llegara a su habitación pero sus planes se fueron al caño en cuanto vio a Gustav sentado en la sala, Luisa soltó un suspiro, otro imbécil con quien lidiar, pensó.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y se acercó lentamente a él.

— ¿Se te ha perdido tu casa? — Preguntó mientras arrojaba sus tacones por un lado. —Deberías estar con tu esposo, no aquí perdiendo el tiempo. — Luisa dijo pensando en la foto que había borrado, la idea de que Tony pudiera engañar a Gustav le hacía gracia.

—El chico no me interesa, son sus millones. — Gustav dijo.

—Y sus millones están entre sus piernas, con un hijo en la barriga. — Luisa comenzaba a exasperarse, pero necesitaba jugar su papel de princesa enamorada, así que sin más, se sentó a un lado de su amante y recargó todo su peso en él. —Aún si esa posibilidad me llena de rabia. — enredó sus brazos en uno de los de Gustav. A los hombres les gusta pensar que dependemos de ellos, su madre le había dicho alguna vez.

—Después de eso y de que todo haya terminado, nuestros hijos serán los únicos que me van a importar. — Dijo y se giró levemente para besarla.

Luisa correspondió el gesto, mordiendo levemente el labio de su amante cuando éste se alejó.

— ¿Siempre piensas en mí? — Sonrió.

—Siempre, no es difícil… los dos tienen los mismos ojos. — Gustav dijo mientras se inclinaba de nuevo para un beso pero Luisa se volteó. No le importaba que la compararan con el Stark, al fin de cuentas eran hermanos pero un poco de celos no le harían daño a nadie, tenía que hacerlo sentir deseado.

—Pero los míos son más hermosos. — Luisa dijo mientras encajaba sus uñas en el brazo de Gustav. —Tony y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común. — dijo.

— ¿A sí? — Gustav alzó una ceja, perdido en el sentido de no saber qué rumbo tomaría la plática.

Luisa asintió. Soltó el agarre que tenía con sus brazos y se recostó en las piernas de su amante, lo observó por unos segundos y una de sus manos se alzó para acariciar una de las mejillas de él.

—Varias… ¿pero sabes qué es lo que nos diferencia? — Preguntó. Su mano indagó más allá hasta topar con el cabello de Gustav.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Las manos de su amante fueron a parar a los botones de su vestido, desabrochándolos uno por uno.

—Tony tiene una madre, yo la perdí. —

Gustav soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti, mi amor? —

 Gustav parecía embelesado por el momento, bien. Luisa pensó y casi dejó escapar una carcajada, los hombres eran tan fáciles de manipular, al parecer solo pensaban con el miembro.

—Deshazte de María…— Luisa susurró. —Hazlo por mí…— dijo nuevamente, dejando que el contrario hiciese lo que quisiese con ella.

—Tus deseos son órdenes…— Su amante dijo y la atrapó en sus brazos, fundiéndose en un arranque pasional. Algunas veces disfrutaba del acto, pero en ese momento en todo lo que podía pensar era la posibilidad de que Tony engendrara un bastardo con el capitán, la idea de Gustav haciéndose cargo de un hijo que no era suyo le era más placentera que los besos y las caricias de éste.

**…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que tardé mil años en actualizar ): pero aquí ando, no me he rendido con ésta historia así que me van a seguir leyendo un ratito más (?) espero pasen un bonito puente largo y me den señales de vida. Los quiero <3


	10. Hit a wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son varias notas las que tengo pero todas las dejaré ahí abajito. Los quiero y como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados para Marvel.

**...**

 

_I think I'm losing my mind now_

_It's in my head, darling I hope_

_That you'll be here, when I need you the most_

 

**...**

 

Los labios de Steve quemaban cada que estos se estampaban en la piel de Tony. Sus manos firmes recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo despertando un sinfín de sensaciones que jamás había imaginado experimentar, todo su interior peleaba por detenerse, porque era algo prohibido. Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando las manos de Steve se aventuraron a tocar por debajo de su camisa, un jadeo escapó de sus labios y un sentimiento que no sabía que existía, creció en su pecho. Más allá de su libido y del deseo, era un tipo de calor. No era abrazador, si no cálido, puro, lleno de esperanza y  _amor_.

_Amor._

¿Así era como se sentía el amor? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? si jamás había probado algo similar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Steve se detuvo y rápidamente su mano viajó al rostro de Tony y enjugó sus lágrimas con uno de sus dedos. Suavemente acunó su rostro con ambas manos y besó la frente de Tony con dulzura, luego el puente su nariz y finalmente sus labios.

Tony sentía que el alma se le escapaba con cada toque y cada beso, un sentimiento de pertenencia había despertado en su interior, el deseo de que Steve lo escondiera de todo lo malo que existía en el mundo. Howard, Gustav, su madre y sus amigos dejaron de existir en ese momento, sólo eran él y Steve. Todo era perfecto.

_Oh._

De pronto todo le pareció lejano, la perfección y el calor del momento, invisible, casi inexistente.  _Un sueño_.

Tony luchó contra la corriente y se aferró al instante con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Tenía miedo y estaba asustado, porque todo lo que tenía se le estaba yendo de las manos. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Luchó y luchó hasta que la corriente fue demasiada y lo arrastró a la realidad.

Y ahí, en medio de la oscuridad y en una cama fría, Tony se despertó.

 

**.**

 

Todo había sido un sueño. No el beso, ese había sido real y perfecto, pero todo lo demás había sido irreal. Y es que ¿en qué mundo Steve iba a amarlo? Debió imaginarlo desde un principio, todas esas fantasías en su mente, en donde Steve se revelaba en contra de su padre y de su esposo para llevárselo a algún otro lado al fin habían cobrado vida y tristemente en su imaginación.

_No me ama._  Tony pensó por milésima vez en la mañana. Como si con eso fuera suficiente para convencerse de que todas esas ideas en su cabeza eran erróneas, incorrectas y sobre todo, estúpidas.

Aquel beso había sido fantástico, pero también había sido un error. O al menos eso había dicho Steve en cuanto terminaron de compartir ese momento tan íntimo. Su guardia se disculpó y segundos después había salido disparado del pent-house dejando a Tony solo en la terraza. Solo con sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos y mil cosas pasando al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué había sido eso? Ciertamente él había iniciado el contacto pero Steve lo continuó. Aquel beso no fue nada fingido o simple euforia del momento. Tony no era indiferente para Steve como tampoco Steve lo era para Tony y eso él lo sabía ¿Pero cómo iba a hacérselo entender a Steve? ¿O si quiera todo aquello tenía algún tipo de sentido? Tony estaba casado y Steve era algún tipo de agente 007 para su padre.

Tony soltó un suspiro mientras trataba de olvidarse de aquel asunto al menos por lo que quedaba del día, sobre todo porque su esposo se había dignado a llegar a la casa a desayunar. Había tomado una ducha y se había vestido casual, un par de pantalones de tela, sandalias y una camisa cómoda sin magas, pues tenía planeado trabajar un rato en su taller improvisado. Pensó hacerlo y dejar que Gustav desayunara solo pero supuso que aquello sería una grosería y lo que menos quería era tener algún tipo de problema con su marido

El ama de llaves del pent-house se encargó de las cosas del desayuno. Al parecer a su esposo le gustó la idea de comer al aire libre, así que el desayuno se había trasladado a la terraza en vez de la cocina, Tony pensó que no era una mala idea, al menos hasta que a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de aquel beso que seguía grabado en su memoria como si hubiese ocurrido segundos antes y no horas.

Tony trató de serenar su mente, caminó directo a la mesa que estaba en la terraza con pasos lentos, como si su cuerpo no tuviera las ganas de acercarse a ese lugar. No podía culpar a su subconsciente de reaccionar así, si tan solo un par de noches atrás su marido lo había tomado por la fuerza, un recuerdo que pintaba sus memorias con asco y le revolvían el estómago. Pero no era tiempo de quejas, él era un Stark y como tal tendría que enfrentar las cosas.

La mesa era redonda y lo suficientemente grande para seis personas, además de estar perfectamente centrada en una especie de glorieta con un techo que dejaba pasar la suficiente luz sin ser algo molesto. En su camino le echó un vistazo a la pequeña alberca, que al fin tenía agua después de un par de semanas de estar vacía y se dijo a sí mismo que tomaría un largo baño una vez que su esposo se fuera. Realmente esperaba que este se fuera, inmediatamente el miedo invadió su interior ¿qué tal si su marido solo había regresado para repetir lo de la otra noche? Trató de no pensar en eso y de todas maneras tenía a Steve, su guardia al que había besado la noche anterior. Tony se maldijo a sí mismo, menuda manera de complicarse la vida.

Gustav estaba sentado en una de las sillas, aparentemente concentrado en el periódico matutino de  _New York_ pero en cuanto vio que Tony se acercaba, lo dejó de lado. No sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar, realmente era la primera vez que los dos tenían ese tipo de convivencia... ¿normal? De alguna manera no podía creer que se sintiera más familiarizado en la compañía de Steve que de su legítimo esposo. Con todo el esfuerzo de su alma, jaló una de las sillas más alejadas y se sentó en la mesa tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el contrario.

En la mesa había fruta fresca, café, galletas recién horneadas, panecillos rellenos con queso crema, huevos revueltos con mantequilla, jugo de naranja recién hecho y yogurt griego. Había olvidado lo hambriento que estaba hasta que su estómago empezó a gruñir cuando el olor de toda la comida golpeó a su nariz.

Se estiró lo suficiente para alcanzar un plato, un tazón del centro de la mesa y un par de cucharas. En el tazón vertió un poco de yogurt y algunas moras con un par de fresas y en el plato unas cuantas galletas y un panecillo. No era el desayuno más saludable que pudiera comer pero estaba tan hambriento que no le importó.

—Buenos días.

Tony escuchó a su esposo decir y juró que su cuerpo había sufrido algún tipo de colapso o alguna falla en su sistema porque la cuchara que tenía en sus manos fue a parar al suelo. Si hubiese tenido algo de comida en la boca, estaba cien por ciento seguro que ya se habría ahogado. Tony tragó un poco de saliva y el suficiente aire para responder.

—Buenos días...— repitió mientras uno de sus pies hacía el esfuerzo por alcanzar la cuchara que había caído, estaba algo lejos así que se estiró un poco más pero no logró alcanzarla. Gustav estaba observándolo con cuidado, se dio cuenta por lo que alcanzó a ver con el rabillo de su ojo. Su esposo soltó una leve risa y Tony sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas.

—Hay más cucharas aquí.

Gustav dijo a la vez que le pasaba una cuchara limpia del centro de la mesa y Tony la tomó con un poco de recelo.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó, clavó la cuchara en su yogurt y dio el primer bocado a su comida. El desayuno se estaba tornando un poco incómodo, tanto que Tony no se atrevía a mirar otra cosa que no fuera su tazón. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, llevarse la comida y encerrarse en su taller improvisado pero sus piernas no le respondían, algo lo mantenía atado a la silla y sabía lo que era, miedo.

Quería llorar. Se suponía que no debería sentirse de esa manera, Gustav era su esposo, había prometido ante un altar cuidarlo y amarlo para siempre, pero lo primero que hizo fue herirlo de la manera más horrorosa que pudiera imaginar. Le gustaba imaginar que había un universo alterno en donde su esposo lo quería y ambos eran felices y en vez de un escenario tan incómodo, Tony y Gustav disfrutaban del pequeño tiempo que estaban juntos. De alguna manera deseaba ahogarse con la fruta y que su sufrimiento terminara.

Dio otro bocado y escuchó como Gustav se removía un tanto inquiero en su asiento. Era un hecho de que entre ambos existía una larga barrera que muy probablemente nunca se rompería pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que su esposo trataba de iniciar una conversación.

Tony había pasado toda su vida a lado de Howard, algunas veces su padre le pedía una opinión pero la mayoría del tiempo solo estaba ahí para escuchar y aprender así que lo mejor que había aprendido era a leer el lenguaje corporal. Sabía cuándo una persona estaba nerviosa, enojada, alterada o deseaba hablar, tal como su marido estaba tratando de hacer.

—No tienes por que hacerlo. — Tony dijo mientras aún escudaba su mirada en el tazón que tenía frente a él. —Todo esto, creo que está más que claro que jamás seremos un matrimonio normal. — escupió de una vez. Un lado suyo se preocupó de que el contrario fuera a enojarse pero su otra mitad por fin se sintió liberada de haber dicho todo eso.

No podía aguantar un segundo más ahí. De alguna manera se sentía humillado e infeliz. Le tomó al menos medio minuto en reunir todas las fuerzas y el coraje necesario para empujar la silla y ponerse de pie, no se iba a quedar un momento más en esa mesa.

—Tony... no te vayas.

Su esposo dijo y por primera vez en toda la mañana la mirada de Tony se chocó con la de Gustav.

— ¿Por qué debería de quedarme? Creo que no hay nada más que decir por hoy.

Tony dijo, aunque se detuvo en su escapada, pues de alguna manera esperaba que el contrario dijera algo convincente para detenerlo. Tal vez muy en el fondo Tony deseaba que su matrimonio funcionara o tal vez deseaba que su esposo lo amara para así no tener que pensar en Steve. Muy probablemente la última opción aún si su orgullo no lo admitía.

Pero en vez de eso, Gustav se levantó de su asiento y caminó un par de pasos, lo más cerca de Tony. El corazón del Stark más joven comenzó a palpitar en un conjunto de latidos desenfrenados, si no supiera que era imposible que su corazón saliera disparado por la fuerza, muy probablemente ya estaría llamando a sus amigos para que planearan el funeral más glamuroso de toda  _New York_.

Gustav se puso frente a Tony y a este no le quedó más remedio que mirarlo frente a frente, lo suficientemente cerca que pudo escuchar su respiración. Su esposo olía a menta fresca y crema de afeitar. Sus ojos curiosos lo llevaron a ver la ausencia de cualquier rastro de cabello en la barba o bigote y ahora que recordaba nunca había visto a su esposo con algún tipo de bello facial.

Una de las manos del contrario quiso tocar la cara de Tony pero en un reflejo, se hizo hacia atrás. No es que no confiara en su esposo, bueno ¿a quién engañaba? Realmente no lo hacía.

—Lo siento.

Gustav dijo y si alguien le preguntara a Tony, eso era lo que menos que esperaba escuchar en el día o en la vida.

—Por todo, muy probablemente sea la última vez que diga algo como esto.

Tony pudo ver que a su esposo le estaba costando trabajo decir aquello, muy probablemente le debió de haber dolido.

—Tampoco creo que seamos el matrimonio perfecto.

—Eso es algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Tony dijo y Gustav rió. Era la primera vez que lo había visto reír desde que empezaron a vivir juntos. Las hebras doradas del cabello de su esposo se movían suavemente con el viento de la terraza, Tony tampoco había notado lo apuesto que el contrario era. Lo había bloqueado de su mente ¿realmente existiría esperanza para ambos? Necesitaba una señal, necesitaba olvidarse de Steve y ese estúpido beso que no dejaba sus pensamientos en paz. Es por eso que la única solución era enamorarse de su esposo de una vez por todas, si tan solo el contrario no le hiciera la vida imposible.

—Tal vez solo nos falta conocernos Tony, sé que sabes lo que quiero. Eres un chico inteligente.

—El más inteligente de todos, no lo dudes.

Tony estaba maravillado, esa había sido la charla más natural y larga que había mantenido con su esposo.

— ¿Te parece si cenamos esta noche? Elige el lugar, pasaré por ti a las nueve.

Podría jurar que se le fue el aire al escuchar aquellas palabras. Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que no lo hiciera, que no aceptara. Su parte racional insistía en que se negara porque nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Pero necesitaba olvidar a Steve.

—Me gusta la comida Italiana.

—Entonces italiana será.

—Bien, perfecto.

Tony respondió con toda la naturalidad que pudo fingir y Gustav metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se encogió de hombros.

—Hasta al rato entonces, disfruta de tu mañana.

Asintió y su esposo se dio la media vuelta para irse y cuando lo vio desaparecer por la gran puerta, Tony volvió a plantearse que si aventarse al vacío desde donde estaba podría aún ser una muy buena opción. Porque ¿a quién engañaba? Jamás podría sacarse de la cabeza a Steve por más que lo intentara. No había fuerza sobrenatural ni magia alguna que viniera a borrar todo aquello que estaba en su corazón, sabía que Steve era el indicado pero no se pertenecían, aún no.

Así que por primera vez, la idea de tener un matrimonio normal le pareció tentadora. Tal vez no podría olvidarse de su guardia, pero sí podía ser feliz... al menos lo intentaría.

**...**

Sí alguien le hubiese dicho que en el futuro se iba a ver rodeado de una vida doméstica, encerrado con dos niños y un hermano desaparecido casi la mayoría del tiempo, se hubiese reído y dicho que ni en mil años algo así iba a suceder.

Sin embargo Bucky no cambiaría por nada del mundo el tipo de vida que le tocó vivir.

—Y este es el número de emergencia, solo llama sí es una situación que no puedas manejar ¿entendido?

Bucky dijo con voz seria a la chica que tenía enfrente, la niñera de sus sobrinos.

—Claro que sí señor Rogers, cuente conmigo como siempre.

La chica dijo con una alegre sonrisa y Bucky asintió.

—Recuerda que a Milo le gusta que le lean un cuento antes de dormir y Lucy te va a rogar que la dejes dormir con el gato, pero siempre la respuesta es un  _no_.

—No se preocupe, yo sé cómo cuidar a estos angelitos ¿verdad niños?

La niñera dijo y el par de niños que se escondía detrás de ella abrazados de cada una de sus piernas asintió

—Nunca me porto mal tío Bucky.

El más pequeño de los hermanos dijo.

— ¡Yo tampoco!

La mayor gritó con entusiasmo a manera de reproche y a Bucky no le quedó nada más que reír.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Anden, vayan a terminar de ver la película antes de que Liz se arrepienta de verla por doceava vez.

Los niños mostraron cara de sorpresa y sin esperar un segundo más, salieron disparados hacia la habitación con la televisión.

—Cuídalos mucho Liz, no tardo en volver.

—Claro que sí señor Rogers.

Bucky soltó un suspiro y asintió, se dio la media vuelta y tomó la chaqueta que había dejado colgada en el perchero junto a las llaves de la casa. Siempre le resultaba difícil dejar su hogar aunque fuera por un par de simples horas, la idea de sus sobrinos solos sin alguien que pudiera protegerlos siempre le comía el alma, tal vez después de todo si deseaba que algún par de cosas fueran diferentes.

 

**.**

 

Bucky miró la pantalla de su celular por quinta vez en un minuto. Leyó las instrucciones una vez más y se aseguró de que estuviera en el lugar correcto, el puente que conectaba  _Brooklyn_  con  _Manhattan_. Casi nunca entendía la manera en que su hermano se manejaba, pero si él lo había citado ahí, era para algo importante, algo que no podía decirle por teléfono o por mensaje.

_Demonios_.

Miró su reloj y marcaban las cinco de la tarde con dos minutos, la ansiedad lo estaba comiendo vivo. Acomodó el cuello de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar lentamente entre la gente que paseaba alegremente esa tarde. Turistas o simples ciudadanos parecían pasar un buen rato, algunas parejas y familias también.

Bucky pensó en sus sobrinos y todas las bellas experiencias que se estaban perdiendo. Ciertamente Steve los amaba y él mismo se encargaba de cuidarlos y darles los cariños necesarios, pero no eran una familia normal.

Los niños no tenían amigos además de su niñera, no conocían más allá del parque, tampoco sabían lo que era ir a una escuela, pues Steve no lo permitía, la educación en casa con un par de maestros contratados por Howard era lo más cercano que tenían pero no era la manera correcta. Tampoco tenían una figura materna, aunque Bucky no dudaba que los niños lo vieran de esa manera, pues técnicamente él fue quien los crío desde que eran un par bebés berreantes y necesitados del calor de una madre. Estaba seguro que Steve no planeaba volver a tener a alguien en su vida, no después de lo que había pasado con la madre de sus pequeños. Su hermano cargaría con ese remordimiento para toda la vida.

_Él sabe lo que hace_. Bucky pensó, jamás había cuestionado las decisiones de Steve aún si no estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría de estas.

Detuvo sus pasos una vez que se alejó lo suficiente de la masa de personas que parecían tener una vida normal y que para nada Bucky envidiaba. Un suspiro escapó de su boca y se recargó en uno de los barandales del puente, ambos brazos cruzados. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que la brisa de la tarde acariciara su rostro, a pesar de todo tenía esperanza en que algún día las cosas mejoraran. Tenían el suficiente dinero para abandonar la ciudad, lejos de las garras de Howard, solo necesitaba convencer a Steve de que aquella era la idea indicada y que deberían tomar sus riesgos. No importaba si se iban a alguna isla apartados de todo el mundo, mientras su pequeña familia estuviese a salvo, lo demás no importaba.

— ¿Terminaste de soñar despierto?

Bucky dio un salto y rápidamente se volteó para encontrarse con la sonrisa habitual de su hermano.

— ¡Steve!

Dijo a la vez que se aventaba por un abrazo. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron, Steve rió y los hermanos compartieron un momento de felicidad, breve, pero al fin felicidad.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte.

Steve dijo mientras soltaba del agarre al contario.

— ¡Caray Steve! Pensé que no volvería a verte en otro milenio.

—No seas exagerado Buck, sabes que siempre regreso a casa.

Bucky lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba la probabilidad de que algún día no lo hiciera. Steve se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, así que sin más remedio Bucky siguió a su hermano.

 

**.**

 

Ambos decidieron que un restaurant pequeño les serviría para su charla.

Bucky llevaba medio minuto dándole vueltas a su café con la cuchara de metal mientras Steve daba pequeños bocados a una dona de chocolate y pedía otras tres más para llevar.

—No me hiciste dejar la casa solo para tomar café y comer donas ¿verdad?

Bucky fue directo al punto.

—Me has leído la mente.

Steve rió.

—Anda, escúpelo. Mientras más te tardes, más tiempo estarán solos los niños.

No supo si haber mencionado a sus sobrinos había sido buena idea, pues pudo ver claramente cómo se tensaba Steve.

—Ellos... ¿ellos están bien?

Steve preguntó mientras extendía una de sus manos y apretaba el brazo de Bucky. Un quejido de dolor escapó de su boca y rápidamente su hermano lo soltó.

—No sé si has estado haciendo ejercicio de más o qué demonios pero recuérdame nunca pelear contigo y si... los niños están bien y no gracias a ti.

Eso salió a manera de reproche y a decir verdad, Bucky no se arrepintió de nada de lo que dijo.

—Lo siento Buck es solo que...

Steve se removió incomodo en su asiento.

—Mira, sabía en qué nos metíamos el día que Howard se paró en la puerta de nuestra casa. Pero esto ya se salió de control. No sé qué haces, ni qué tipo de cosas te pide ese Stark y no quiero saberlo, créeme. Pero los niños necesitan a su padre en sus vidas Steve.

—A mí también me gustaría estar con ellos y lo sabes, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles cómo crees.

Su hermano soltó un suspiro, se veía cansado tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Tenemos que irnos Steve, el dinero nos alcanza para empezar una vida lejos de aquí, donde ni el mismísimo Howard nos encuentre.

—Es más complicado que eso Buck, no puedo irme ¿crees que Howard no nos encontraría? Mira a tu alrededor, ese hombre tiene a todo y todos a su alcance. No dejaré que les ponga las manos encima.

— ¡Maldición Steve!

Bucky golpeó la mesa con una de sus manos hecha puño y un par de personas voltearon a verlos pero al menor de los Rogers no le importó.

—Tengo una misión y no puedo abandonarla.

Steve soltó con algo de angustia en su voz y fue entonces cuando Bucky cayó en cuenta de lo que se trataba.

4h ¿Esto tiene que ver con el hijo de Howard? Porque desde que se casó, no has puesto un pie en la casa.

—Todo tiene que ver con Tony, todo gira alrededor de él.

—Steve... sé honesto conmigo ¿hay algo más qué no me estés diciendo?

Steve no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y entonces Bucky supo que definitivamente había muchas cosas de las que su hermano no se atrevía a hablar.

 

**.**

 

Caminaron por la banqueta de las calles de Manhattan sin algún rumbo fijo. El sol estaba casi oculto, solo pequeñas pinceladas de naranja, amarillo y azul podían observarse en el cielo. El atardecer siempre había sido su momento favorito del día.

Steve le contó sobre la última misión que Howard le había pedido y el trato que habían hecho, que se había convertido en la sombra del hijo del señor Stark y tan pronto como el esposo de este desapareciera del mapa, Steve tendría su libertad, esa era la razón por la cual no podía escapar.

—Estoy seguro que hay algo más que no me estás contando Steve, pero confío en ti...

Bucky soltó un suspiro.

—Y eso es todo lo que necesito, que confíes en mí un poco más.

Steve le revolvió los cabellos, justo como solía hacerlo.

— Y... ¿a dónde iremos? Belfast no es una opción.

_¡Belfast!_  Fue ahí en dónde Bucky recordó que su hermano había estado en esa ciudad hace poco.

—La última vez que llamaste dijiste que habías estado en Belfast ¿qué pasó?

—No tiene importancia Buck, estoy bien.

—Tú no tienes remedio Steve...

¿Qué más podía hacer Bucky si así era la manera de actuar de su hermano? Además todo eso ya no importaba, pronto serían libres, Howard ya no tendría control sobre Steve. Una enorme sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

—Ten las cosas listas. Pasaportes, actas de nacimiento, identificaciones. En cualquier momento puedo mandar a Sharon por ti y los niños.

— ¡Wow! ¡Wow! Un momento. Nunca mencionaste nada de esto ¿por qué Sharon? ¿No vienes con nosotros? No me vayas a jugar chueco Steve que me regreso y te encuentro y yo mismo te mato.

Dijo exaltado aunque se arrepintió de lo último, pues no había fuerza sobre natural en el mundo que lo hiciera querer dañar a su hermano.

—Nunca dije que no iría,  _moron_.

—Pero tienes algo más en mente y sé que como siempre, vas a arruinar todo con alguno de tus planes innecesarios. Lo que sea que estés pensando, no te atrevas Steve. Después de tantos años al fin podremos librarnos de Howard y ¡vas tú y lo arruinas!

Bucky estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Hay alguien a quién no puedo dejar atrás Buck. No puedo, simplemente no puedo.

Su hermano parecía más dolido que animado ante la idea y Bucky pudo imaginarse sobre quién estaba hablando.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? Cuando Howard se entere...

—Más seguro que nunca.

Lo interrumpió Steve y cuando al soquete se le metía una idea a la cabeza, dios librara al mundo de su terquedad.

— ¿Eres algún tipo de superhéroe? Esa estúpida debilidad tuya por ayudar a todos te va a terminar matando.

Steve rió pero Bucky solo rodó los ojos.

— ¿Estamos juntos en esto?

Preguntó su hermano.

—Hasta el final de la línea.

Respondió Bucky con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

El sol terminó de ocultarse dando paso a la noche y a las estrellas y a un millar de posibilidades nuevas.

 

**...**

 

Él podía ver su reflejo en el espejo que estaba enfrente suyo. Vestía un traje sastre a tres piezas color gris aunque el chaleco era color verde, las pizas combinaban a la perfección. Una corbata del mismo color que el traje y un pañuelo en el bolsillo del saco eran las piezas faltantes para una impecable vestimenta. Sin embargo no dejaba de atormentarlo el hecho de que esa no era su verdadera apariencia.

Dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro derecho asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie y con un chasquido de sus dedos, la ilusión desapareció. El cabello dorado y el color casi purpura de sus ojos desapareció dando paso a una cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color.

Ese era su verdadero ser, no Gustav Svennson, si no Víctor Von Doom.

Su magia no era tan poderosa como antes gracias a Howard y el descarado robo de los fractales de Latveria. Preciosas y ancestrales joyas encantadas y con el suficiente poder para proveerles magia a los humanos y sobre todo el legado de su familia.

Howard se había encaprichado con los cristales por mera vanidad pues al principio no sabía de lo poderosos que estos podían ser pero cuando descubrió de lo que eran capaces, decidió jugar sucio y saquear su hogar por completo.

Aún recordaba aquella noche como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Howard había acudido al país para negociar la adquisición de uno de los fractales y su padre lo había recibido con todas las atenciones necesarias para alguien de su clase.

Debieron haberlo sabido en cuanto Howard entró al gran salón acompañado de una mujer que irradiaba energía similar a la de los fractales,  _magia pura_. Ciertamente su madre supo que eso no podía ser una buena señal así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad, apartó a Víctor de los demás y lo llevó con uno de sus los hombres de confianza. Su madre se había quitado el collar en donde el fractal estaba incrustado, lo había partido por la mitad y se lo había dado a él.

Víctor cerró ambas manos formando puños. Recordar todo aquello le causaba una enorme rabia, Howard había asesinado a sus padres, destruido toda Latveria con la ayuda de una hechicera y se había llevado los fractales que existían en su reino. Casi todos.

No había sido coincidencia que poco después del atraco, Howard fundara el reactor autosustentable del que tanto alardeaba, los fractales debían estar ahí.

Observó el anillo de su mano derecha y la piedra incrustada que emitía un brillo intenso en respuesta a sus emociones. Era lo último que quedaba de los fractales, de Latveria, de su madre y su legado, no lo desperdiciaría hasta ver a Howard muerto, aún sí eso era lo último que hiciera. 

Haber encontrado a la hija del Stark no había sido una coincidencia y dejar que ella creyera que estaba a cargo le facilitaba las cosas, al final del día todos los Stark pagarían el precio sin duda.

Sus pensamientos se centraron en Tony y casi lamentó que tuviera la misma sangre que Howard, tal vez en otra vida...

Borró todo pensamiento de duda, no podía permitirse fallar por un simple capricho.

Víctor chasqueó sus dedos otra vez y la ilusión de su falsa apariencia se asomó de nuevo. Se acomodó el saco y miró la hora en su reloj.

Justo a tiempo para su cita.

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH ¿Por dónde empiezo? De nuevo una mega disculpa si me desconecté por mucho tiempo pero mi trabajo me impedía venir por estos sitios. También una disculpa por no contestar reviews/mensajes, muero lento sin tiempo.
> 
> Espero no sean demasiados datos que metí en el cap de hoy, traté de resumirlo lo más que pude fhsdkfh sobre los niños de Steve, los imagino como Sheldon y Missy de pequeñitos de la serie "Young Sheldon" y pues Gustav/Víctor como el de los comics de Infamous Iron Man (léanlo ¡está hermoso el arte!) y si su apariencia es similar a la de Steve, ya verán por qué ;)
> 
> En general creo que es todo, al menos que tengan una duda pueden preguntar. Al igual que si tienen alguna sugerencia, pueden decirla con confianza. Los quiero y unf espero estar pronto por aquí.
> 
> Gracias por sus votos, kudos, mensajitos y demás
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, sus kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos y ¡espero que nos leamos pronto! (◍•ᴗ•◍)
> 
>  
> 
> Mi [Tumblr](http://shieldiron.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
